


Хватит и этого

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вали уже домой, а? – Ханамия почти шипит от ярости, а Киёши приходит в голову, что он разговаривает с аспидом. Красивым, злобным и смертельно опасным. И это ужасно заводит. Кроме того, Теппею интересно, чем же он заслужил такой скандал. Первый за их пятимесячное совместное проживание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хватит и этого

— Вали уже к себе домой, а? — Ханамия почти шипит от ярости, а Киёши приходит в голову, что он разговаривает с аспидом. Красивым, злобным и смертельно опасным. И это ужасно заводит. Кроме того, ему интересно, чем же он заслужил такой скандал. Первый за их пятимесячное совместное проживание.  
— Это ещё почему? — спокойно спрашивает Киёши, стараясь не обращать внимания на зло сверкающие зелёные глаза Ханамии, которые готовы в нём дыру прожечь. И судя по его злости — не одну. — Может, объяснишь?  
— Ты мне надоел… Не хочу тебя больше видеть! — пренебрежительно бросает Ханамия, и это реально больно. Такого Киёши не ожидал, особенно после вчерашней ночи, которая была такой… такой… в общем, которая была. Собственно, других у них не бывает, начиная с того момента, когда Ханамии сняли гипс после аварии и они смогли получить друг друга в своё полное распоряжение. Отсосы и взаимная дрочка не в счёт… Вернее, на фоне настоящего секса их уже было до безумия мало. И когда они дорвались друг до друга, обоим снесло крышу очень качественно и надолго. По крайней мере, Киёши так считал до последнего времени. Но, может, Ханамии просто не нравится быть постоянно снизу? Хотя он ему уже неоднократно предлагал поменяться ролями, на что тот отвечает неизменным: «Вот ещё, я что, нанялся тут над тобой пыхтеть, что ли? Сам трудись, у меня ещё ноги не зажили до конца, и вообще…».  
Что «вообще» — Ханамия не говорит, потому что обычно после подобных выступлений у них и случается самый зашибенный трах. Он знает, что такие вот дурацкие фразы, сказанные с пренебрежительным превосходством, заводят Киёши больше всего. «Извращенец хренов!» — нарочито укоряюще говорит Ханамия, когда они оба, мокрые и уставшие, лежат вдвоём после. А ещё: «Ты ужасно тяжёлый, слезь с меня, болван» и «Опять мне твои засосы замазывать на шее, сколько раз просил аккуратнее, идиот». Но Киёши счастлив, потому что сразу видно, что Ханамия доволен. Ну а про него самого и говорить нечего. У него есть Ханамия, а это уже — небывалое завоевание, и достижение, и обладание, и чёрт знает, что ещё.  
Он знает, что Ханамия не может быть другим и никогда не будет, но этого и не нужно. Достаточно того, что он впивается ему в спину ногтями, и закрывает глаза, и бормочет что-то типа: «Ещё, Теппей, сволочь!». И кончает, прикусывая его плечо. Или пoдушку. Но плечо чаще — они оба любят лицом к лицу больше.  
И вот сейчас — хрень какая-то. Киёши не понимает, в чём дело, но знает, что уходить без объяснений не собирается. Какого чёрта? Отпустил его на пару часов поприсутствовать на тренировке в его собственную команду, и вот, пожалуйста, — пришёл и выгоняет. Ещё чего.  
— А теперь сядем и поговорим, как взрослые люди, — рассудительно говорит Киёши, хмурясь, и злой Ханамия остановившимся взглядом зависает на складке между бровями любовника. — И учти, бессмысленные фразы не принимаются. Я слушаю.  
— Слушает он, — взрывается Ханамия, но так по-своему. Другие люди, когда злятся, кричат, а Ханамия — шепчет. Громким драматическим шёпотом, которого боятся все в команде Кирисаки. — Я не собираюсь ничего объяснять. Сказал же, ты мне надоел!  
— Как-то быстро, — Киёши чувствует, что с каждым словом он становится спокойнее. Потому что, когда люди перестают любить друг друга, между ними остаётся равнодушие, но никак не ненависть. А Ханамия его сейчас ненавидит, он всей кожей это ощущает. И хочет. Что видно по его стояку в домашних штанах. И Киёши успокаивается почти полностью. Значит, дело не в том, что Ханамия его больше не любит, причина в чём-то другом. И не менее идиотская, чем озвученное «Ты мне надоел!».  
Очень в духе Ханамии: зачморить какой-нибудь хренотенью, а потом гордо удалиться с многозначительной ухмылкой, оставив позади недруга полностью озадаченным и с чувством собственной никчёмности. Но только не в этом случае. Соперники они только на баскетбольной площадке, а удалиться не получится, из своей-то квартиры. Поэтому Киёши не беспокоится. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы за это.  
— Макото, ты же знаешь, что я не отстану, — говорит он, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Если обращать внимание на льющийся со стороны его партнёра яд, то выйдет себе дороже. А Киёши нужна сейчас как минимум ясная голова. И как можно меньше прилива крови в области паха, что, честно говоря, затруднительно контролировать. — В чём дело? Что случилось на тренировке, что ты пришёл сам не свой? И не говори, что ты резко меня разлюбил за эти несколько часов, всё равно не поверю. Ну?  
— Не «нукай» тут, — шипит Ханамия чуть тише, и Киёши понимает, что он услышит сейчас что-то необычное. И в душе какое-то смутное ожидание. — Ты вчера где вечером был?  
— На тренировке в школе, ты же в курсе, — недоумённо пожимает плечами Киёши. — Я же сказал ещё вчера, когда пришёл. А в чём, собственно, проблема?  
— Ни в чём, — высокомерно бросает Ханамия, отворачиваясь к окну, а сам мучительно думает, как бы это всё озвучить так, чтобы выглядеть достойно. Он и так ведёт себя как истеричка, но после услышанных намёков от скотины Ямадзаки сдержаться не может. И то, насколько сильно ему небезразличен Киёши, поражает его самого. — Ты поздно пришёл.  
— Ну да, — подтверждает Киёши, начиная смутно подозревать, в чём дело. — Задержался ещё на час. Мы с Хьюгой отрабатывали одну комбинацию.  
— Представляю себе какую, — на грани слышимости шипит Ханамия, ненавидя самого себя за слабость. — Вы с вашим Хьюгой вообще не разлей вода, сладкая парочка, нах…  
— Макото! — Ханамия в шоке от того, насколько быстро Киёши оказывается рядом с ним, прижимая его к стене. А через секунду они уже целуются как сумасшедшие, кусая друг друга. И Ханамия ненавидит себя ещё сильнее за идиотскую ревность и за то, что не может послать эту скотину куда подальше… Комбинацию они отрабатывали, охуеть! Нет, надо прекратить это раз и навсегда!  
— Что у тебя с этим… с Хьюгой? — спрашивает он без обиняков, наплевав на реноме высокомерного и холодного ублюдка. Ревность страшнее, как оказалось.  
А Киёши, сволочь такая, вдруг начинает смеяться как ненормальный и снова целует его, куда придётся, тычась губами в щёки, губы, шею и глаза. И это слегка расслабляет, но не до такой степени, чтобы великий и ужасный Макото Ханамия размяк, как последний лузер, и отказался от того, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы. Он с трудом отстраняется и вопросительно смотрит. Ледяным, как он полагает, взглядом. Но подозревает, что взгляд недостаточно ледяной для бьющегося, как хренов мотор, сердца и конкретного стояка, прижимающегося к такому же рядом.  
— С Хьюгой у меня дружба, — терпеливо объясняет Киёши любовнику, улыбаясь до ушей. — А с тобой — всё остальное, что только может быть в этом мире у влюблённого по уши, до потери пульса человека. Всё самое лучшее, понял?  
И он, считая, что сказанного вполне достаточно, тащит Ханамию в их крoвать. Впрочем, Ханамии, кажется, тоже достаточно слов и объяснений. Он знает, что более честного и прямодушного кретина, чем Киёши, трудно найти во всей Японии. Поэтому, если он сказал, что ничего у них с их придурковатым Хьюгой нет, значит — так оно и есть. И Ханамия полностью удовлетворён. По крайней мере, морально. А остальная часть удовлетворения проходит в следующие полчаса в спальне. Проходит просто охуительно. Как всегда.

***

— Вот же ж бред, ну что ты как ребёнок, в самом деле! — укоризненно говорит Киёши, притискивая к себе мокрого и уставшего Ханамию после. — Какого чёрта ты вообще слушаешь этого Ямадзаки… А, кстати, он-то откуда знает, что я вчера задержался в зале? Насколько я знаю, наши школы в разных районах, а он даром предвидения или ещё чем-то в этом роде не обладает.  
— Он рассказал, что встретил вчера этих ваших… Кагами и Куроко. Они были в парке развлечений, катались на колесе обозрения… И как-то разговор зашёл какой-то про то, что они тут гуляют, а ты с Хьюгой остался ещё… Да не знаю я, вот пристал с тупыми вопросами… И хватит меня лапать уже!  
— Точно бред, — с ещё большей убеждённостью говорит Киёши, даже не думая выпускать Ханамию из рук. — А вот какого хрена эти два потерпевших гуляют сладкой парочкой средь бела дня в другом районе…  
Он спохватывается и прикусывает язык, сокрушённо понимая, что уже слишком поздно. И, судя по расширившимся зрачкам довольного Ханамии, прокололся он капитально. Ну тут уж ничего не поделать.  
— Макото, это между нами, — предупреждает он, зарываясь носом в тёмную макушку. — Это не наш секрет.  
— Конечно, между нами, мой наивный друг, — чуть ли не мурлычет Ханамия. Как обычно, когда он задумывает какую-нибудь гадость. — До поры до времени.  
Киёши вздыхает, но усталость и радость от примирения и хорошего секса перевешивают озабоченность уровнем вредности характера Ханамии. В конце концов, использовать против Света и Тени эту информацию будет затруднительно, поскольку они особо её не скрывают. И такая их открытость — хорошая защита сама по себе. Как в баскетболе. Но на всякий случай надо провести профилактическую беседу с этими двумя любителями романтических аттракционов, чтоб не гуляли демонстративно по общественным местам. И за Ханамией следует следить, а то он давно не интриговал, мало ли…  
— Ещё раз придёшь домой поздно — можешь не приходить вообще, — вдруг предупреждает его Ханамия. — Я не люблю переживать из-за чего бы то ни было. Много чести.  
— Позвоню заранее, — покладисто соглашается Киёши, понимая, что буря миновала и в их доме снова тепло и уютно.  
До следующего скандала, который обязательно будет.  
И всё закончится так же, когда Ханамия забудет обо всём, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
— Знаешь, я самый счастливый дурак на свете, — внезапно говорит Киёши, глядя в глаза слегка смутившемуся Ханамии.  
— Догадываюсь, хотя слово «дурак» здесь основополагающее, — кивает Ханамия и подставляет шею для поцелуя.— Пользуйся моментом, пока я добрый.  
Он любит, когда Киёши смеётся, прикрыв глаза, и обнимает его за плечи.  
Только никогда не признаётся. Ну или, по крайней мере, в темноте и шёпотом.  
Пока хватит и этого.


	2. Невыносимая лёгкость бытия

Ханамия всю жизнь был уверен в том, что он ни за что и никогда не поддастся слабостям, присущим обыкновенным смертным. Ревность, свидания, совместные походы в магазин — вся эта бессмысленная суета не для него, даже сомневаться не стоит. Но, к его неудовольствию и даже возмущению, всё оказалось с точностью до наоборот. А всё этот болван Киёши. Приучил его заниматься сексом по утрам, ходить вместе за продуктами, сидеть по вечерам в обнимку и готовить совместно. Смотреть противно.  
Ханамия раздражённо постукивает пальцами по столу, внимательно следя глазами за раскладывающим еду по тарелкам Киёши, с которым он, великий Макото Ханамия, живёт уже второй год по какой-то непонятной прихоти судьбы. И то, что он залипает взглядом на его больших руках и длинных пальцах, тоже бесит и раздражает просто ужасно. Особенно когда он невольно вспоминает, что именно творит с ним по ночам этими своими лапами бывший сейриновский нападающий, а ныне — тренер этой же паршивенькой команды, которая, очевидно опять по какой-то извращённой усмешке фортуны, в этом году заняла второе место в национальном чемпионате. «Ракузан» нахрапом с первого раза взять не получилось и не получится. Правда, проиграли они с минимальным счётом, чего Ханамия не просчитал, думая, что разрыв будет как минимум в два раза больше.  
Ханамия довольно фыркает, вспоминая, как говорил всё это Киёши ещё полгода назад, разложив по полочкам стиль ведения игры команды Акаши и объясняя, что шансов против них у «Сейрин» пока нет. И удовлетворённо думает, что оказался прав от первого до последнего слова. А вот так вот! Нечего делать из него сентиментального идиота, у которого логика отключается, когда Киёши к нему прикасается. Он ещё не все мозги растерял, и так идеально предсказывать ход игры не умеет никто, кроме него! Пусть Киёши не думает, что Ханамия — ничтожное существо, которое только и может, что стонать и царапать ему спину по ночам.  
— Почему покраснел? — голос партнёра выводит Ханамию из желчных и пошлых раздумий, и он вздрагивает, выныривая из отвратительного киселя жалких слезливых мыслей, в которых вязнет, как муха в паутине. В той самой пресловутой паутине, которую он так мастерски всегда плёл сам. Но, как оказалось, хорош он только в стратегических баскетбольных хитростях. В быту и совместной жизни Киёши обыгрывает его моментально, на раз. И всё у них в квартире идеально и на своём месте, еда приготовлена, одeжда постирана, а счета оплачены. Ну вот как этому бестолковому идеалисту всё удаётся? Ведь он с утра до обеда учится, а вторую половину дня работает, приходя домой почти затемно.  
— Не выдумывай, ничего я не покраснел, — шипит Ханамия в своей обычной манере, подозрительно прищуриваясь. Хотя умение читать мысли в таланты его придурка не входит, но мало ли… А вдруг догадается, о чём он думает и из-за чего краснеет? — Режь уже морковь давай и не отвлекайся, а то ножом по пальцу долбанёшь, а я потом бегай по всему дому, кровь оттирай. Ножи очень острые, я сам точил утром.  
— У тебя отлично получается, — смеётся Киёши, быстро шинкуя морковь и упрямо не отрывая взгляда от расфыркавшегося Ханамии с двумя ярко-красными пятнами на скулах. — Перец не класть?  
— Знаешь же, что нет, — Ханамия поджимает губы, делая страшно недовольный вид. — И вообще, какого чёрта ты позвал гостей, да ещё и своих тупиц? Я не люблю, когда в нашем доме кто-то чужой.  
— Я тоже не люблю, — согласно кивает Киёши. — Но если мы будем сидеть дома и ни с кем не общаться, то станем совершенными социофобами. Особенно ты.  
Он очень аккуратно откладывает нож в сторону и цепким взглядом смотрит на мгновенно окаменевшее лицо Ханамии. Он готов к скандалу, ругани и тонким издёвкам, на которые Ханамия тот ещё мастер. Он каждую минуту их общего существования готов к чему угодно.  
Ханамия знает, что их совместное проживание и взаимовосприятие друг друга держит Киёши именно этим своим умением вовремя остановиться, подойти, дотронуться, как надо. И Ханамия тогда успокаивается и замолкает.  
И насчёт социофобии всё верно… После аварии он ещё так до конца и не восстановился. Хотя и начал играть понемногу, но что-то в нём надломилось, он сам не может понять, что именно и почему. А ещё — он часто думает, что если бы не Киёши и не его забота, то неизвестно, что бы с ним было теперь. В общем, Ханамия всё-таки верит Киёши, который с железной уверенностью говорит, что всё будет хорошо и Макото придёт в себя, насколько это вообще для него возможно.  
— И кто будет? — с деланным безразличием произносит Ханамия, хотя прекрасно знает, кто именно.  
— Рико и Хьюга, Куроко обещал забежать… Может, Кагами заглянет, — осторожно добавляет Киёши, напряжённо ожидая уничижительной ругани. Про Тайгу, положа руку на сердце, он заранее не сказал, зная, что Ханамия его терпеть не может. Правда, он их всех не терпит, но Кагами особенно. Впрочем, тот платит Ханамии тем же.  
— Вот как? — цедит Ханамия сквозь зубы, а Киёши почти физически ощущает, что ему не хватает воздуха, как будто его душат. — Интересно, почему я об этом слышу только сейчас?.. Это так, вопрос к чаю, в порядке общего бреда…  
— Я не думал, что он придёт, — честно говорит Киёши, незаметно отодвигая нож на противоположный от Ханамии край стола. — Но Куроко был рад приглашению, а Кагами сказал, что одного его сюда, в наше медвежье-змеиное логово, он не пустит.  
— Полагаю, спрашивать, кто есть кто, смысла нет? — шипению Ханамии в этот момент позавидует любая кобра. — Впрочем, как нет у вашего красноглазого идиота и чувства юмора. Попроси его не шутить, пожалуйста. Или, по крайней мере, избавь меня от необходимости слушать его тупые потуги на остроумие, у меня от него зубы ноют.  
«И яд портится!» — думает Киёши, едва заметно улыбаясь. Естественно, этого он не скажет, сейчас уж точно. Пусть Ханамия успокоится, поест, вволю выговорится, а потом уже можно шутить. И то осторожно. И вообще, Макото сегодня в хорошем настроении, Киёши ожидал гораздо более серьёзных разборок.  
Ханамия резко встаёт со стулa и молча удаляется в спaльню. А Киёши растроганно думает о том, как же изменился Ханамия за последний год. И надеется, что в этом есть и его заслуга. Ханамия стал гораздо мягче и пакостей почти не делает, что для него — дело практически немыслимое. Хотя бывший центровой команды Сейрин знает, что интригует Ханамия не из злобы или подлости, а из любви, так сказать, к искусству. Он очень умён, а его интеллект острый, как бритва, и просто не может развиваться без каких-нибудь хитрых козней, комбинаций и ухищрений. Но в последнее время он вроде как без этого не страдает. Вот и сейчас: ушёл молча, не стал даже гадостей говорить, а мог бы.  
Киёши ссыпает мелко нарезанную морковь в кастрюлю, моет руки и идёт в спaльню мириться. Ему по-настоящему плохо, когда они в ссоре, хотя это бывает не так часто, как он ожидал. Но он принимает всё, как есть, и помнит, что никто не обещал, что им будет легко. Он слишком любит Ханамию для того, чтобы не знать все его недостатки.  
Ханамия сидит на крoвати и читает книгу. Или, скорее, делает вид. Для внимательного читателя у него слишком прямая и напряжённая спина. И Киёши понимает, что он ждёт. И будет упрямо сидеть, молчать, думать всякую хрень, но сам первым не заговорит. Ну и пусть, Киёши не гордый. Не в этой ситуации. Сам подойдёт и сам сделает так, чтобы всё было хорошо.  
Ханамия чувствует, как на плечи ему опускаются тёплые большие ладони, и сразу расслабляется. Он почему-то до последнего боялся, что Киёши не придёт. Ну не боялся, конечно, Ханамия не боится почти ничего. Кроме того, что он останется один. Вернее, один без грёбаного Киёши.  
— Чего тебе? — для порядка артачится Ханамия, чувствуя, как по спине ползёт знакомая слабость, а в паху скручивается узлом возбуждение. — Иди, давай, готовь для гостей.  
— Гости будут только вечером, — возражает Киёши, улыбаясь одними глазами, и касается губами затылка под отросшими чёрными прядями. — А ты что, так и собирался до вечера тут сидеть в гордом одиночестве? Ну так я не согласен.  
— Мало ли с чем ты там не согласен, — Ханамия делает вид, что отстраняется, а Киёши в который раз успевает изумиться тому, как у него получается в такие вот спорные моменты льнуть к нему ещё больше. Вроде бы выскальзывает из рук, а оказывается настолько близко, что лезвия ножа между ними не просунуть. — У тебя руки холодные… И вообще, чего тебе?  
— Хочу. А ты? — говорит Киёши, целуя Ханамию в лоб. И почему-то именно вот такие поцелуи рвут Ханамии крышу. Или это короткое и деликатно-бесстыдное «хочу». Или сам Киёши. В общем, совокупность всех факторов и, как следствие, каменный стояк.  
— Что, сам не видишь? — злится Ханамия, забираясь обеими ладонями под футбoлку Киёши и жадно оглаживая его по бокам. — Ты совсем, блядь, непонятливый…  
— Тогда не ругайся, — и Киёши заваливает его на крoвать со всеми последствиями.  
А Ханамия, проваливаясь в ощущение полного кайфа, успевает только с мстительным удовольствием подумать о том, что сволочной Кагами останется без ужина, который, конечно же, Киёши приготовить не успеет. Они всегда занимаются сексом долго и основательно, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Киёши вообще любит делать всё основательно, и пoстель — не исключение. Пусть даже вся команда Сейрин рвёт и мечет, ожидая опаздывающего на два часа тренера, а небо на землю валится. Небо подождёт, пока Киёши любит Ханамию.  
Он же намного важнее.  
И самое интересное, что они оба так думают.


	3. Сон с продолжением

Ханамия видит сны. В общем-то, все люди видят сны, но только сны Ханамии заставляют Киёши подолгу не спать и вслушиваться в прерывистое дыхание рядом с собой.  
Нет, когда они начинали жить вместе, Киёши очень задевало то, что после секса Ханамия, как бы расслаблен ни был, всегда встаёт и уходит в свою комнату, где ложится на маленький дивaн и спит до утра, запирая дверь на замок.  
— Неужели я так плохо тебя трахаю? — слышать такие грубости от центрового Сейрин странно, но Ханамия только презрительно фыркает, деланно закатывая глаза.  
— Бывало и получше, — неизменно отвечает он, высокомерно ухмыляясь, что приводит Киёши в ярость. Что снова заканчивается не менее бурным сексом где придётся.  
Сначала Теппей подозревает, что такие демонстративные уходы из общей спальни и обидные оскорбления Ханамии — это просто дань его паршивому характеру и нежеланию быть милым с кем бы то ни было, особенно с ним, Киёши Теппеем. В конце концов, именно его Ханамия пытался сломать и уничтожить морально, а потом и физически, покалечив так, что колено до сих пор ноет перед дождём. Он уважает его желания и привычки, к тому же это же Ханамия — и этим всё сказано. Киёши всё надеется, что тот привыкнет, что ночью с ним рядом спит кто-то ещё, нагло влезая в его личное пространство, на которое имеет право. Наверное.  
Но когда они живут вместе уже несколько месяцев, а в их ночной жизни есть только секс и почти нет близости, Киёши начинает нервничать, хотя старается не подавать вида. А если Ханамия уже жалеет, что согласился? Если в одно утро он просто укажет ему на дверь или уйдёт сам?  
Киёши понимает, что это вряд ли и что Ханамия уже давно обозначил бы свою неприязнь к нему как-то более осязаемо и не стал бы молчать ни секунды. А вопрос, почему Ханамия не спит с ним в одной пoстели, хотя позволяет творить со своим телом такие вещи, что Киёши при одних только воспоминаниях в жар бросает, остаётся открытым. И, пожалуй, самым главным в их совместном существовании.  
Но однажды, когда Ханамия чертовски устаёт после тренировки, а Киёши особенно бурно и долго любит его полночи в его же комнате, Ханамия отключается чуть ли не в процессе, не успев выставить Киёши за дверь. А потом Киёши не спит почти до утра и в ужасе слушает, как стонет и мечется Ханамия, видя во сне какие-то кошмары. Киёши несколько раз пытается разбудить его, но Ханамия, на мгновение выныривая из своих ночных страхов, смотрит на него совершенно мутным и каким-то почти безумным взглядом и проваливается обратно в сон, где видит что-то настолько неприятное, что у него из-под закрытых век даже текут слёзы, а пальцы скручивает судорога. Киёши приходится осторожно их разгибать и прижимать руки Ханамии к крoвати, чтобы он не поранился. Он засыпает только под утро тяжёлым, но спокойным сном. Чего нельзя сказать о Киёши, который глаз сомкнуть не может.  
Киёши в шоке от того, что происходит. Но как об этом расспросить — не знает. Ведь Ханамия не скажет, просто пошлёт, причём вполне возможно, что и без права на возвращение. Раз он так долго пытался держать дистанцию, сбегая в другую комнату, значит, очень не хотел, чтобы его ночные страхи выплыли наружу… Или дело в чём-то ещё?  
И Киёши твёрдо решает поговорить с Ханамией, хотя сознаёт, что этот разговор может поставить под угрозу их и так не слишком устойчивые и прочные отношения. Но он сам рискует стать пациентом с бессонницей, если не узнает. Почему-то ему кажется, что с Ханамией случилось что-то очень и очень страшное, из-за чего он и видит кошмары по ночам, от которых не может даже проснуться. А вдруг однажды он не проснётся вообще?  
И Киёши, стиснув зубы, сидит рядом, пока темнота ночи не сменяется на мутное утро и Ханамия не открывает глаза, в которых мгновенно вспыхивают понимание и ненависть. Впрочем, к ненависти Теппей давно привык, особенно когда Макото переклинивает на чём-то или они начинают спорить о чём угодно. Или когда Киёши прижимает его к крoвати, стягивая oдежду. Впрочем, в этой ситуации ненависть быстро сменяется другими эмоциями.  
— Почему? — почти беззвучно спрашивает он, и Ханамия даже не пытается сделать вид, что не понимает, о чём речь. — Почему ты не сказал? Что вообще с тобой происходит?  
И ему кажется, что лучше пусть вечность будет между ними это тяжёлое молчание, чем Ханамия откроет рот и скажет что-то совершенно ужасное. Сейчас всё может закончиться глупо и мгновенно, и Киёши опять останется один и будет думать о том, что он потерял уже до конца своей жизни. Пафосно, но от этого суть не меняется: вернуть потерявшего к нему интерес Ханамию будет уже невозможно.  
Кажется, у Ханамии приблизительно такие же мысли — он задумчиво смотрит в oкно и что-то быстро просчитывает, думая о последствиях. Он всегда думал и думает о последствиях. Кроме того раза, когда ответил на признание идиота, с которым сейчас живёт.  
— Да ничего такого, — наконец произносит он, едва разжимая губы. — Это с третьего класса младшей школы. Я чуть не утонул, когда мы поехали в летний лагерь тренироваться. Вроде тогда не страшно было, и я через пару часов успокоился. А ночью начались эти сны. Я задыхаюсь и опускаюсь на дно, там, где нет солнца. И не могу проснуться, поэтому вижу и ощущаю всё это до самого конца. Пока не умираю во сне. А потом просыпаюсь. Так что фигня всё это. И не надо, блядь, смотреть на меня таким сочувствующим взглядом, меня от твоего сочувствия тошнит.  
— Плевать, — говорит Киёши, и Ханамия изумлённо распахивает сонные глаза, красные от недосыпа и слёз. — Ты не будешь спать один, ясно?  
— Иди нахер, — Ханамия зло шипит и пытается выпутаться из одеяла, что ему никак не удаётся. — Ещё тебя мне не хватало для полного счастья, придурок. И вообще…  
Оба они замирают, потому что знают, что после слов, которые сейчас прозвучат, у них может не быть совместного будущего. Но здесь всё зависит только от Ханамии. Поэтому Киёши молча смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь взглядом донести до этого странного человека то, что не может сказать словами. А Ханамия замолкает, закусив нижнюю губу. Он ясно понимает, что совершенно не готов отпустить Киёши от себя. Поэтому надо будет промолчать или ждать, пока этот его болван сделает что-то оптимистичное и спасёт положение. Но Киёши не произносит ни слова, и Ханамия в ужасе осознаёт, что сейчас в этой патовой ситуации он просто поставлен перед выбором, когда всё зависит только и исключительно от него самого.  
Неловкое и тяжёлое молчание длится с минуту, пока не становится просто невыносимым. В конце концов, Макото Ханамия никогда не был трусом. И идиотом, способным в одну секунду похерить всё то, что у него есть хорошего, тоже не был. И не будет.  
— И вообще… я есть хочу, — выдавливает из себя Ханамия и резко встаёт с кровати. — И у тебя пoдушка жёсткая. Так что придёшь ко мне со своей.  
Уступка со стороны Ханамии настолько важна, что Киёши, понимая, что Ханамия пытается слить опасную ситуацию, радостно сгребает его в объятия, притискивая к себе так сильно, что у него глаза на лоб лезут. Хотя это от удивления, наверное.  
— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, кретин, — сдавленно сипит Ханамия, пытаясь выбраться из смертельного захвата. Да только попробуй от такого двухметрового отбиться, особенно когда у тебя руки зафиксированы, а этот медведь лезет целоваться. И не только. Хотя утренний стояк никто не отменял, и, в принципе, Ханамия не сильно против. Потому что очень хочется.  
Через полчаса, помятый и истерзанный, он ползёт в душ, пока чёртов Киёши готовит завтрак для них обоих, что-то довольно мурлыча себе под нос. Ханамия ощупывает задницу и слегка морщится — без смазки всё-таки не особо… Хорошо ещё, что со вчерашнего дня мышцы расслаблены и было не так больно.  
— Ещё раз полезешь ко мне вот так неожиданно — ударю. Прямо по больному колену, — сухо предупреждает он Киёши, вернувшись из душа. Обычно тема травмы Киёши в их доме под запретом, но сегодня у Ханамии такое паршивое настроение, что он хочет хоть как-то прийти в равновесие, сделав что-то гадкое. Правда, он всё опять может испортить, но надо же Киёши в чувство привести. Он совсем охренел.  
Ханамия не знает, что именно он сейчас чувствует. Он злится и готов убить Теппея, но внутри, где-то глубоко, ощущает тепло и расслабленность после отличного утреннего секса и замятой ссоры, которую удалось избежать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты всё мне рассказывал, — внезапно говорит Киёши. Он заваривает чай и совершенно не обращает внимания на провокацию, что Ханамию даже слегка задевает. — Слышишь? Это... неправильно, когда я так близко, а ты стараешься строить стены. Мы любим друг друга, забыл?  
И, упреждая весь яд, который хочет выплеснуть Ханамия, Киёши целует его в лоб и бережно обнимает за плечо.  
— Хватит пороть чушь! — злится Ханамия, но от поцелуя не отстраняется. — Какая ещё любовь, кретин безмозглый?  
— Наша, — Киёши так серьёзен и торжественен, что даже смеяться над ним скучно. И Ханамия, мысленно махнув рукой на всю эту бредятину, прикрывает глаза, позволяя Киёши целовать себя. Пусть пользуется ситуацией, пока разрешают. А Киёши улыбается, видя насквозь своего умного, но такого неуверенного в себе возлюбленного.  
Киёши знает, что подлый и отвратительный язык Ханамии — всего лишь защитная реакция на что бы то ни было. И чем ближе ему человек, тем сильнее бьёт по самому больному капитан Кирисаки Даичи, пытаясь не допустить в себе слабости, которая может быть использована против него самого.  
Сегодня Ханамия сделал первый шаг навстречу, открыв свой не особо страшный секрет и избежав ненужной им обоим ссоры, хотя они уже долго живут вместе. И Киёши невольно думает, сколько же ещё времени пройдёт, пока Ханамия начнёт доверять ему хотя бы наполовину.  
Впрочем, он никуда не спешит. Пусть хоть всю жизнь. Главное, чтобы Ханамия хотел этого сам, а в остальном он, Киёши Теппей, сделает всё, что от него зависит.  
За них обоих.


	4. Воспитательный момент

Ханамия уже второй день бесцельно шатается по дому, который внезапно кажется ему пустым и унылым. Чёртов Киёши… Свалил на целую неделю в спортивный лагерь с командой на тренировки, а Ханамия тут сидит и места себе не находит, хотя дел полно и заняться есть чем. Ханамия много где востребован. Но сейчас даже не получается: мяч из рук валится, настроение — хреновее некуда, а общаться с ним в таком состоянии строго запрещено. Им же самим.  
А всё из-за этого идиота долговязого. И ладно бы — просто так уехал в свой грёбаный лагерь. Пожалуйста, хоть на месяц, хоть на два — никто бы не заплакал.  
Ханамия раздражённо откладывает в сторону учебник по органической химии. Нет, на два — это уже слишком, нечего шляться хер знает где… Блядь, мысли совершенно тупые в голову лезут. А всё потому, что они перед отъездом крупно поругались, причём из-за ерунды. Из-за полной херни, честно говоря. Возвращались в дождь домой, свалились, поскользнувшись, Макото взбесился, что ему придётся до дома идти в заляпанных джинcах… В общем, слово за слово — и наступил полный пиздец. Они три дня не разговаривали и спали в разных комнатах. А потом улыбчивая сволочь молча умотала в свой лагерь. Ну практически. Ни тебе извинений, ни обычных попыток приставать и нудить. Нет, конечно, если так подумать, то Киёши вовсе не виноват в том, что Ханамия в грязь упал, собственно, это у Ханамии были подошвы скользкие, а его придурок держал над ним зонт… В общем, пошло оно всё.  
За окном снова идёт дождь, а у Ханамии хандра. Она всегда наступает вот в такую погоду, а сейчас ещё эта идиотская ссора.  
Ханамия думает, что раньше ему было бы всё равно, потому что раньше было проще. Кто мешает Ханамии — тот враг Ханамии. А врага уничтожают. И всё было ясно и естественно, пока однажды команда Кирисаки не столкнулась на баскетбольной площадке с совершенно бесцветной, как тогда показалось, командой заштатной школы Сейрин.  
И Ханамия пропал. Уже тогда, увидев игру их центрового, он заподозрил, что будет какая-то херня.  
У него были большие руки, зашкаливающий талант и слишком добрая улыбка, которая заставляла задерживаться взглядом на его лице.  
И Ханамия захотел стереть эту улыбку, потому что этот человек улыбается не ему. Впрочем, дальше стало хуже — Киёши стал и ему улыбаться. Всегда. И когда выигрывал, и когда проигрывал, и когда чуть не остался калекой из-за того, что Ханамия покалечил его на одной из игр.  
И капитан Кирисаки больше не мог не думать о нём.  
А потом, после некоторых событий, они, к величайшему изумлению самого Ханамии, стали жить вместе, деля квартиру и отношения на двоих. И оплачивать счета пополам, и заниматься сексом, и ходить гулять по воскресеньям, и ссориться из-за всякой чуши, как пара. Собственно, они и есть пара, наверное, хотя для Ханамии это до сих пор звучит дико.  
А вот сейчас непонятно. Потому что Киёши оставил только записку, в которой сухо информировал его об отъезде и примерном периоде отсутствия. Раньше он такого себе не позволил бы… Это возмутительно: как можно оставить Ханамию вот так, не попрощавшись, не сказав что-нибудь приятное?..  
Он тоскливо смотрит в окно, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что всё прекрасно и идёт так, как он и запланировал. Но Ханамия знает, что всё совсем наоборот.  
И на душе гнусно, если у Ханамии Макото она, конечно, есть, во что верится с трудом. Но тогда что же ноет внутри и горчит на языке?  
И что сейчас делает идиот, с которым они живут уже больше года?  
Ханамия знает, что у Киёши хорошие отношения со всеми и все его любят, и общаются, и дружат. Особенно этот долбаный Хьюга. Который тоже там.  
Блядь.

***

Ханамия ненавидит Киёши хренова Теппея. Потому что из-за него он трясётся полтора часа в душном автобусе, а потом ещё идёт пешком почти километр до лагеря, где тренируется команда Сейрин во главе со своим новым тренером.  
В конце концов, он не собирается сидеть ещё три дня один дома и трепать себе нервы, думая, что там происходит с этим придурком. Какого чёрта, вообще?  
Ханамия не знает, что он будет говорить, и думать об этом заранее не собирается. Он сейчас злится и ревнует непонятно кого к кому, поэтому остальные проблемы будет решать по мере их поступления.  
Удачно, что он подъехал к такому времени, когда тренировка должна закончиться, хотя кто их знает, сколько Киёши команду будет держать. И, конечно же, ему везёт, в чём он с удовольствием убеждается, испытывая немалое чувство превосходства. Умным всегда везёт.  
Однако когда из дверей тренировочного зала начинают выходить игроки, Ханамия заметно волнуется. Он не вполне уверен, что готов к этой встрече, к тому же он ведёт себя как истеричка и прекрасно это знает. И, естественно, бесится, но не может ничего изменить, прокручивая в голове несколько десятков коварных планов мести. Мстить, правда, не за что, но… Ханамия всегда найдёт за что.  
Киёши выходит тогда, когда остальные игроки уже разошлись, а у Ханамии пропадает терпение.  
И выходит, естественно, с этим потерпевшим, чёртовым Хьюгой. Впрочем, Хьюга видит злого Ханамию, быстро прощается и предусмотрительно уходит куда-то в другую сторону. И можно слегка успокоиться и принять независимый вид.  
И внезапно Ханамия теряется при виде беспокойства и радости, вспыхивающих в глазах Киёши.  
— Меньше всего ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — говорит Киёши и подходит ближе. — Что-то случилось?  
— Случилось, — кивает Ханамия, недовольно хмурясь. — Ты не сказал, что уезжаешь.  
— Я оставил записку, — удивлённо говорит Киёши. — Ты же знал, где я.  
— Ты не сказал, — упорствует Ханамия, понимая, насколько глупо выглядит сейчас. — Если ты уходишь, будь любезен ставить в известность меня. Лично, а не через какие-то бессмысленные бумажки, пришпиленные к холодильнику.  
Киёши молчит, и Ханамия вдруг неожиданно пугается, что ему сейчас скажут что-то настолько неприятное, от чего ему станет очень плохо. И на душе снова становится гадко. Ханамия не выносит, когда ему больно. Не физически, нет. Боль физическую он научился переносить легко: баскетбол — травмоопасный вид спорта. А вот хуже всего, когда вот так. Когда тот, кому ты пытаешься верить, стоит и молчит, не говоря ни слова. И кажется, что пусть лучше так и молчит, чтобы не было ещё больнее.  
Ханамия внутренне собирается, пытаясь придумать, какую бы гадость сказать, чтобы нанести удар первым. И выпадает в осадок, когда Киёши вдруг сгребает его в охапку, целуя прямо на улице. Нет, ну не кретин ли? А если увидят?  
Они целуются долго, а потом Ханамия, покраснев от злости, хватает Киёши за руку и тащит его в тень большого дуба, который удачно возвышается на обочине.  
— Ты что, мозгами двинулся, идиот? — шипит он, ощущая, как настроение стремительно повышается, а он снова чувствует себя хозяином положения. По крайней мере, поцелуй такой, что Ханамия мгновенно успокаивается насчёт ревности и прочего. Его любят по-прежнему. Возможно, даже больше. Не просто боятся или восхищаются, а именно любят.  
— Не знаю, — Киёши серьёзен и, как всегда, прямолинеен. — Наверное. Потому что ты приехал. Я думал, что не увижу тебя ещё три дня.  
— Мог бы и позвонить, — упрёк в голосе Ханамии полон яда. — И вообще, тут до дома полтора часа всего, вполне можно ночевать приезжать. Но понять это могут только умные люди. А выпускники Сейрин никогда не отличались особым интеллектом.  
— Лично у меня есть ты, — осторожно произносит Киёши, слегка улыбаясь. Но Ханамия видит беспокойство в ореховых радужках. — Твоих мозгов нам с лихвой хватит на одну семью, не находишь?  
Ханамия стоит как молнией поражённый. Что этот Киёши несёт? Какая ещё семья? И понимает, что ничего не может сказать, несмотря на весь свой хвалёный интеллект и острый язык. Семья... Неужели, они и вправду семья?  
А Киёши словно чувствует, что получил над ним полную власть, выбив почву из-под ног. Он просто берёт Ханамию за руку и ведёт его куда-то вниз по улице.  
— Куда ты меня тащишь? — едва может пробормотать Ханамия, мучительно раздумывая, как вести себя дальше.  
— В отель, — обезоруживающе честно произносит его непутёвый партнёр, крепко сжимая пальцы Ханамии в широкой ладони. — Это пошло, но я до дома не дотерплю. Хочу тебя.  
— Отпусти, — почти неслышно шипит Ханамия, и его трясёт от ненависти и желания. — Я... не хочу…  
— Ты врёшь, — уверенно говорит Киёши, затаскивая Ханамию в свой номер. — Я же вижу. Я знаю.  
И он осторожно снимает с него футбoлку, стаскивает джинcы вместе с бельём и гладит по груди своими широкими ладонями, от прикосновений которых у Ханамии отшибает здравый смысл, интеллект и логику, вместе взятые. Остаются только инстинкты и постыдное желание принадлежать. Глубже. Сильнее. До самого нутра.  
— Сволочь, — выдыхает Ханамия после того, как он наконец успокаивается, содрогаясь всем телом. — Это, блядь, насилие…  
— Прекрати сквернословить, — улыбается Киёши, вытягиваясь рядом, а Ханамия не может отвести взгляд от голого Киёши, украдкой оглядывая его с ног до головы и втайне гордясь, что у него такой красивый партнёр. Потому что у Макото Ханамии другого не может быть. Только самый лучший. — Я люблю тебя… И почему ты всё-таки приехал? Ты же со мной поссорился и всякое такое…  
— Ты сам виноват, — упорствует Ханамия, всё ещё испытывая странную смесь злости и кайфа и делая вид, что не слышит признания, которое Киёши произносит каждый раз, как заклинание, словно привязывает Ханамию к себе ещё крепче. — Ты должен был сказать мне лично… и сказать, когда вернёшься. И нормально попрощаться.  
— Это так, что ли? — Киёши глубоко целует Ханамию, лаская языком нёбо и язык. — Ты за этим приехал, признайся?  
— Ничего подобного, идиот, — цедит тот, когда может перевести дыхание. — Я просто хотел сказать, что я тебя терпеть не могу!  
— И для этого ты полтора часа ехал и шёл? Чтобы сказать мне это? — Киёши, кажется, сейчас засветится от удовольствия. — Макото…  
— Что — «Макото»? — ярится Ханамия и понимает, что безнадёжно проиграл по всем статьям. Хорошо ещё, что этот бестолковый Киёши не знает про то, как его к Хьюге ревнуют. — Просто не люблю, когда меня так игнорируют. И пресекаю это сразу.  
— Тогда почему ты просто не позвонил? — резонно возражает Киёши и совершенно счастливо слышит в ответ гробовое молчание. Ханамия не может объяснить, что бывает крайне редко.  
И это молчание Ханамии — и есть его признание.  
— Ты ужасный тупица, — наконец заявляет Ханамия, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. — Поэтому и приехал, чтобы сказать тебе лично. Если ты и так не понимаешь, то по телефону точно бы не въехал.  
— Ага, — покладисто кивает Киёши, обнимая взъерошенного Ханамию, — само собой, не понял бы. Я только так могу, когда ты со мной тут голый лежишь. И это намного приятнее, чем по телефону, правда?  
— Больше не приеду, — вдруг непоследовательно говорит Ханамия. — Я, между прочим, занятой человек, у меня нет времени разъезжать по всяким медвежьим углам, где ты с этим Хьюгой ошиваешься. В том смысле, что…  
— В том смысле, что ты делаешь меня счастливым, — перебивает его Киёши и опять лезет целоваться. — Только ты. И прекрати ревновать, а то мне тоже ни за что достаётся.  
— Всегда есть за что, — фыркает Ханамия, не слишком охотно уклоняясь. Ну а кто виноват, что Киёши такой шкаф и как ни выдирайся — всё равно оказываешься на линии поцелуев. — И не воображай: никто тут не ревнует, вот же чушь какая… Много хочешь.  
— Конечно, конечно, — Киёши греет Ханамию в руках и смотрит, как он засыпает. Ещё одна ссора завершена к взаимному удовольствию.  
Ханамия же не может нормально сказать, что скучает или ревнует, про прямое словесное признание в любви вообще можно только мечтать.  
Но именно это и делает их жизнь вдвоём такой надёжной, когда каждым ругательством, каждым недовольным взглядом Ханамия кричит ему о своих чувствах, о которых просто не может сказать словами.  
С ним вообще не соскучишься.  
И Киёши знает, что другого человека, которого он любил бы так же или хотя бы вполовину так сильно, просто нет и не будет.  
А Ханамия прижат к горячему телу Киёши рядом, и у него совсем нет сил сопротивляться. И он сокрушённо констатирует про себя, что опять проиграл.  
А ещё, что Киёши Теппей — единственный, кому он согласен проигрывать.  
По крайней мере, в том, что не касается бaскетбола.


	5. Провокатор

Ханамия Макото не понимает, как в Киёши всё это уживается. И доброта при полном попустительстве, и необъяснимая жёсткость, иногда даже жестокость, когда дело в чём-то действительно принципиальном. Тогда от Киёши веет холодом, а во взгляде появляется выражение волкодава. Ханамия и сам точно не знает, зачем он его провоцирует. Вернее, знает, но не хочет признаваться даже себе. Его заводит чувство опасности. А Киёши может быть опасен, и даже очень.  
— Какого чёрта ты всегда провоцируешь? — задаёт он резонный вопрос после очередной бурной ругани, когда даже спокойный как удав Киёши начинает орать так, что стёкла в доме дрожат. — Тебе что, так трудно просто промолчать, а не долбить меня из-за какой-то фигни?  
— Если тебя не воспитывать, ты совсем одичаешь, — лёгкое презрение в голосе заставляет Киёши нахмуриться. Он вообще часто недоумевает, почему любит именно Ханамию, ведь более разных людей, чем они двое трудно найти. И дело далеко не только в сексе и физическом притяжении. Ханамия интересен сам по себе. Киёши хочет знать о нём всё, любую мелочь, даже самую затаённую и ничтожную мысль. Он ревнует его: к команде, к цветку на подоконнике, который он поливает по субботам, к кoмпьютеру, за которым тот работает. Всё это отнимает у него внимание Ханамии.  
Киёши столько лет жил в состоянии перманентной невзаимной любви, что теперь просто не может позволить себе роскошь не вторгаться в личное пространство Ханамии. Он понимает, что ведёт себя как маньяк, но справиться с тем, что он может подойти, дотронуться, притиснуть к себе в любое время без угрозы получить между ног коленом, — выше его сил. Поэтому он всё время подходит, дотрагивается и притискивает, чем выводит Ханамию неимоверно. Правда, коленом получить всё равно можно. Но совсем не потому, что Ханамии это неприятно, а наоборот — слишком приятно. Капитана Кирисаки дико бесит эта его зависимость от Киёши.  
Он раздражён, когда Киёши постоянно рядом, но стоит ему уйти — и раздражение от того, что его рядом нет, становится просто нестерпимым.  
Поэтому они довольно часто ссорятся: начальный этап, когда контролируешь себя и боишься испортить отношения, уже пройден, но Ханамия никак не может успокоиться и относиться к Киёши более нейтрально. Он вcё врeмя возбуждён рядом с ним, жаждет близости и одновременно считает такое своё состояние слабостью и чёртовой зависимостью. Поэтому сопротивляется хоть так.  
Вот и сейчас они сидят по разным углам и друг на друга не смотрят.  
Киёши читает, а Ханамия стучит по клавиатуре, печатая какой-то тест, который ему задали в университете. Киёши украдкой посматривает на Ханамию, когда думает, что тот не видит. Ханамия сейчас ужасно красивый. И злой. Правда, красивый он всегда. Впрочем, злой тоже, хотя злость у него по-разному проявляется. Но в эту минуту он нервно теребит отросшие волосы на затылке и кусает губы, делая вид, что не видит всех этих теппеевских манипуляций, которые не заметил бы только слепой имбецил. И то, неизвестно. Киёши Теппей совершенно не умеет интриговать и обманывать. По крайней мере, в отношениях.  
Ханамия ещё сильнее стучит по клавиатуре и вспоминает, из-за чего на этот раз они поссорились. В принципе, из-за чуши какой-то: Ханамия вернулся поздно, а Киёши дома ещё не было, ужин готовить Макото не стал, потому что разозлился из-за того, что Киёши так долго нет. А потом, когда тот пришёл, снова не сдержался, стараясь уколоть побольнее и заодно выспросить, где он так поздно шляется, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что Киёши пришёл всего лишь на полчаса позже его самого.  
— Расслабься, — вдруг раздаётся шёпот у него над ухом. Ханамия вздрагивает от неожиданности, и ему кажется: по позвоночнику словно ток пускают, отчего внутри всё вибрирует, а в голове — сплошной туман и постыдное желание самому подставить задницу сию же секунду. — Ты опять идиотничаешь.  
— Отойди, кретин, — шипит Ханамия, отпихивая большие руки Киёши, на которых его клинит почти с самого начала их знакомства. Впрочем, отпихивает не слишком рьяно, чтобы этот тугодум понял, что ему разрешают. — Сначала таскаешься до ночи неизвестно где и с кем, а потом ко мне лезешь и руки не мыл…  
— Во-первых, я задержался в банке, там были проблемы с нашим договором об аренде, я же тебе говорил вчера, что зайду, — дружелюбно отвечает Киёши, всё ещё сдерживаясь, чтобы не повалить Ханамию прямо на коврик у стола, где они сейчас и находятся. — А во-вторых, я мыл. Я всегда руки мою, когда домой прихожу. И душ…  
— Да знаю я, чёртов чистоплюй! — срывается Ханамия на крик, раздражённый этим занудством и бездействием. Член уже вовсю просится наружу, натягивая домашние джинcы. И это пиздец как неудобно. А Киёши словно только этого и ждёт, медленно пощипывая губами край его уха и прикусывая мочку, где у Ханамии очень чувствительное место. И скотина баскетбольная об этом знает. — Хватит меня тискать… Сделай уже что-нибудь!  
— Я сейчас тебя трахну так, что ты забудешь, где у тебя задница, — хриплый голос Киёши заводит так, что Ханамия готов глотку ему перегрызть за то, что он так на него действует. В джинсах уже тесно, а член стоит как каменный. — Я весь день только о тебе и думал…  
Без лишних слов Киёши швыряет Ханамию на циновку и, стащив с него джинсы с бельём, облизывает практически снизу доверху. Пока Ханамия не начинает глухо стонать, вцепляясь в плечи Киёши и оставляя на них царапины, в то время как бывший центровой Сейрин кусает его соски и ключицы, довольно болезненно и нестерпимо возбуждающе прихватывая их зубами. Обычно Киёши намного нежнее, но сегодня обоим хочется, чтобы было жёстко и грубо. Чтобы ощутить, что они действительно близко, кожа к коже.  
И почувствовать Киёши внутри себя дико нужно уже самому Ханамии. Просто потому, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что они на самом деле помирились и у них всё по-прежнему. Справедливости ради, Ханамия совсем забыл про банк, о котором Киёши ему таки говорил, и теперь испытывает редко посещающее его чувство неловкости, понимая, что выглядел со своим недовольством как полный кретин.  
В этот момент Киёши одним движением спускается ниже, и Ханамия, почти задохнувшись от острого кайфа, ощущает его губы на своём члене.  
А потом уже не ощущает ничего больше, кроме всепоглощающего, пробирающего до самых дальних уголков тела удовольствия и того, что Ханамия не любит произносить даже про себя.  
Он кончает, уткнувшись лицом в голое плечо Киёши, и зажмуривается так сильно, что у него потом перед глазами несколько минут мелькают оранжевые круги. Хотя Ханамия не уверен, что от этого. Но выступившие на глазах слёзы заставляют Ханамию быстро включать режим сволочи.  
— Любезность за любезность. Отсосу тебе в раздевалке после игры через две недели. Если проиграю, — прерывающимся, но полным ехидства голосом бормочет Ханамия, стараясь из последних сил держать себя в руках и незаметно вытереть мокрые глаза о валяющуюся тут же рядом на полу рубашку Киёши, чтобы тот не торжествовал уж слишком явно. — А я… не проиграю, потому что ты бездарность и слабак.  
Он с напряжением ждёт ответной реакции, но слова Киёши показывают, насколько он хорошо успел узнать своего партнёра.  
— И что, трудно было словами сказать, что ты хочешь… ну, хочешь, — понимающе вздыхает Киёши, слегка смущаясь в определении секса вслух, хотя иногда вытворяет в постели такое, что Ханамия превращается в трясущееся, безвольное и безмозглое желе. — Обязательно надо было говорить всякую чушь и орать? Нет, ну скажи, трудно?  
У него у самого стояк уже такой, что Ханамия даже непроизвольно морщится, представляя, как Киёши сейчас некомфортно. К тому же он всё ещё хочет его член в себе. Хочет до охуения. Хорошо, что Киёши всё понимает.  
Но сейчас он замер и ждёт. И Ханамия, вздыхая и чуть ли не плюясь ядом, сдаётся.  
— Трудно. И вообще… хватит беспредметного трёпа. Трахни меня уже, — произносит он тихо, но вполне разборчиво, поглаживая бывшего центрового там, где у него располосована спина. — Только…  
— Идём на кровaть, — подхватывает Киёши, помогая Ханамии подняться с пола и жадно пожирая его глазами. — На циновке слишком жёстко.  
И Ханамия вдруг радуется, что у него такой заботливый придурок. Который к тому же понимает его почти без слов. Ну, по крайней мере, тогда, когда дело касается секса.  
Теппей эмоционален, но спокоен, из-за этого Ханамии порой кажется, что он безразличен, что бесит до помутнения в голове. Он не может допустить даже в мыслях, что Киёши может быть к нему равнодушным. Киёши же спокоен просто по своей натуре и не видит необходимости в том, чтобы ярко выражать эмоции в повседневной жизни. А вот в постели — там да.  
И Ханамия жаждет этих моментов единения ещё и потому, что это — почти единственное время, когда Киёши полностью раскрывается, позволяя увидеть Ханамии, как сильно его любят.  
Но тут Киёши толкает его на крoвать, сгибая почти пополам, и Ханамия снова забывает обо всём.  
Это уже хорошо въевшаяся в кровь и мозг привычка. И когда Киёши медленно входит в него, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на бешеный ритм, то эти мучительные несколько мгновений кажутся Ханамии вершиной лучшего, что он только знает в этом мире за всё своё двадцатилетнее существование. Удовольствие от какой-нибудь хитрой и подловатой интриги даже рядом не валялось.  
Ханамия кончает и чувствует, как кончает Киёши внутри него. Он отчаянно прижимается к большому телу рядом, шепча что-то так тихо, что расслышать чертовски трудно. Возможно, тут есть и «люблю», и «я», и «тебя», а возможно, и нет. Ханамия всегда оставляет за собой пути к отступлению. Он стратег или хрен собачий?  
Но Киёши всё прекрасно слышит.  
И счастливо улыбается, крепко обнимая в ответ.


	6. Третья сторона

Ханамия иногда жалеет, что у него нет какого-нибудь карманного аннигилятора, как в фантастических фильмах. Нажал на кнопку — и раз! — улыбчивый мудак, который мешает тебе жить, мгновенно распыляется на тысячи атомов. Правда, после таких мыслей Ханамия грустно вздыхает, с сожалением констатируя, что иметь такой прибор всё-таки не стоит: он бы уже миллион раз кретина Киёши распылил на частицы, а потом… сам бы сдох. Наверное.  
Ханамия не любит думать такие мысли, где он выглядит заведомо слабым, но он знает точно, что не хотел бы, чтобы Киёши не было рядом. Больше всего в его жизни не хотел бы. Но Киёши такая сволочь, что просто нарывается.  
И сегодняшний гость в их квартире — ещё одно тому подтверждение.  
Ханамия любезно улыбается этому самому гостю, отчего Хюьга невольно сглатывает и чувствует себя так, словно на него вывалили тонну льда. И сверху залакировали жидким азотом.  
Ненавидеть Ханамия Макото умеет. С толком, с чувством, с расстановкой. А с этим восторженным кретином Киёши под боком он даже не может и этого. Потому что объект его ненависти — Хьюга Джунпей, друг Киёши. Его идиота.  
Вот и теперь Киёши носится вокруг, сияя как начищенный четвертак, потому что его лучший друг и его любовник мило беседуют, сидя рядом на одном диване, правда, на разных его концах. Чёртов тренер Сейрин — неисправимый и безмозглый оптимист, он всегда верит в лучшее и совсем не хочет замечать напряжения в воздухе, который наэлектризован, словно перед грозой.  
Ханамия сам до конца не может объяснить, почему он ненавидит Хьюгу. Не просто недолюбливает или испытывает неприязнь, это-то понятно. Из-за придурка Киёши, естественно. И пусть Ханамия знает точно, что Хьюга — натурал до мозга костей и встречается с Рико Айдо и с Киёши они дружат уже много лет и больше ничего, но ненависть не просто не проходит, а каждый раз расцветает буйным цветом, стоит Ханамии увидеть этих двоих рядом. И он ничего не может поделать с этой нерациональной, чудовищной ревностью, которая делает его полным идиотом и безмозглой истеричкой.  
И в гости к ним Хьюгу предложил позвать сам Ханамия, чем крайне удивил Киёши. Однако он только обрадовался, что два его самых близких человека наконец смогут нормально пообщаться и, возможно, чем чёрт не шутит, даже подружиться. Наивный.  
Хотя, конечно, не такой уж и наивный.  
Когда Ханамия вдруг совершенно спонтанно вспоминает, что у них в доме нет муки для блинчиков (которые, конечно же, срочно необходимы в восемь вечера), то Киёши, даже не думая возражать, выскакивает за дверь. Причём надо будет пойти не в тот магазин, который рядом с их домом, а подальше, через три квартала. Боязно слегка, но, судя по тому, что Ханамия отправил его за покупками, он хочет о чём-то поговорить с Хьюгой. Киёши идёт в магазин, а сам не может не думать, что же происходит сейчас в их с Макото квартире, где они живут вдвоём уже почти два года, а в гости Хьюгу позвали вот только сегодня в первый раз. Киёши знает, что Ханамия терпеть не может его друга, впрочем, это чувство взаимно — Хьюга платит капитану команды Кирисаки тем же. А Киёши служит буфером между другом и любовником, которые не любят друг друга, потому что оба любят его, Киёши Теппея.  
Страшновато этих двоих вдвоём оставлять, но давно пора было. Они — люди взрослые, разберутся. И, может, перестанут сводить с ума Киёши и ненавидеть один другого? Пусть пообщаются… Не убьют же они друг друга, в самом деле?  
Теппей с сомнением смотрит на пакет с мукой, который несёт в руках, и ускоряет шаг. Мало ли…

***

Атмосфера мнимого спокойствия в комнате исчезла мгновенно.  
— Ты мне очень не нравишься, — сразу же заявил Ханамия, как только за Киёши закрылась дверь. — И мне очень бы хотелось, чтобы тебя не было.  
— Взаимно, — Хьюга поправил очки на переносице, с неприязнью глядя на собеседника. — И, кстати, имею прав на нелюбовь к тебе гораздо больше. Киёши — мой друг уже больше пяти лет, а ты появился всего пару лет назад хрен знает откуда. И чуть не убил его своей подлостью.  
— Мы с Киёши сами разберёмся, без того, чтобы всякие посторонние к нам лезли, — прошипел Ханамия, едва сдерживаясь. Эту историю с травмой Киёши он очень не любил вспоминать. А особенно не терпел, когда её вспоминали другие. — Он живёт со мной, а не с тобой. И счета мы оплачиваем пополам. И ужинаем вместе. Он мой, а не твой.  
Хьюга внезапно усмехнулся. В принципе, он услышал всё, что хотел.  
— А я и не претендую, — спокойно произнёс он. Ханамия нахмурился и внезапно понял, что проиграл спор. — Просто надеюсь на то, что ты не попытаешься использовать его чувства к тебе и не сделаешь ему больно. Он очень любит тебя, хотя, признаться, я всегда буду считать это полным идиотизмом. Но раз так случилось… люби и ты его.  
Хьюга встал, собираясь уходить. Он был уверен, что Ханамия закатит какой-нибудь грандиозный скандал, особенно сейчас, когда их никто не видит. Но Ханамия молчал, что удивляло безмерно. Собственно, он и пришёл потому, что беспокоился за Киёши. Сначала он считал его влюблённость блажью, бредом, чем-то вроде стокгольмского синдрома. И был уверен, что это скоро пройдёт, Ханамия станет далёким прошлым, а Киёши вновь превратится в старого доброго, всегда спокойного друга, который не грустит из-за подлого и коварного капитана Кирисаки.  
Но уже через несколько месяцев Хьюга понял, что его желанию не сбыться. Ханамия, ко всеобщему изумлению, ответил Теппею взаимностью, и они стали жить вместе, чего от них уж точно никто не ожидал. Но и тогда Хьюга ещё думал, что вот сейчас, через неделю-другую, они поймут, что им нельзя быть вдвоём, и разбегутся, и всё снова станет как прежде. И второй год уже они вместе и разбегаться не собираются. И Ханамия действительно любит Киёши, а про самого Теппея и говорить не приходится — он с Ханамии пылинки сдувает. С этой змеи, которая в любой момент может извернуться и ужалить до смерти. Но, кажется, Киёши удалось приручить эту змею.  
— Ладно, скажи Киёши, что мне позвонили и срочно пришлось уйти… Ну или ещё что-то в этом роде. Придумаешь, ты в этом мастер, — Хьюга ловко обулся и уже в дверях обернулся на всё ещё безмолвствующего Макото. — В общем... Пусть у вас всё будет хорошо. И я почему-то более чем уверен, что это зависит именно от тебя.  
— У нас будет всё хорошо, — подтвердил Ханамия зло, но спокойно. — Главное, чтобы никто к нам не лез. Мне-то плевать, а вот Киёши расстраивается, когда те, кого он считает своими друзьями, начинают учить его, как жить.  
— Никогда не учил, — покривил душой Хьюга, но тут же исправился: — По крайней мере, никогда не решал за него, что ему лучше. Если ему лучше, когда рядом ты, то пусть. Главное, чтобы он был счастлив.  
— Будет, — безапелляционно заявил Ханамия, высокомерно глядя на Хьюгу. — Только поменьше вмешивайся. Можешь заходить к нам иногда… по субботам. Или реже. Я разрешаю.  
И с удовлетворением интригана, за которым осталось последнее слово, он захлопнул дверь за очкариком, думая, где же так долго шляется Киёши и какого чёрта он вообще пошёл в этот дурацкий магазин. Мог бы и отказаться. Или он хотел, чтобы они с этим потерпевшим Хьюгой наедине поговорили? Тоже мне, хитрость… А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Нет, что за чушь, никогда с ним ничего не случится, вот ещё!  
И он стоял у двери где-то минут десять и очень напряжённо прислушивался к лифту и шагам по лестницам. А потом Киёши наконец пришёл, и Ханамия, состроив независимо-недовольное лицо, открыл дверь на нетерпеливый звонок. Он тоже соскучился, несмотря на то, что Киёши такой придурок. Но его это уже не удивляет.

***

— Почему так долго? — недовольно говорит Ханамия и в следующее мгновение обнимает ошеломлённого Киёши, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. — Твой Хьюга ушёл, у него дела какие-то срочные нарисовались. И мне скучно. А ты где-то болтаешься.  
— Муку купил, — Киёши показывает пакет и тут же откладывает его, роняя на пол. — Тебе же она так срочно понадобилась, что ты без неё жить не мог. Вы тут с Хьюгой не ругались?  
— Ещё чего, — пренебрежительно фыркает Ханамия, подставляя шею для очередного поцелуя. — Буду я ещё с этим истериком ругаться, много чести… Ай, полегче, ты мне сейчас кости переломаешь!  
Киёши прижимает его к себе и прихватывает кожу на его ключицах зубами, целуя, а Ханамия, прикрыв глаза, думает, как же хорошо, что Хьюга свалил.  
Киёши расстёгивает на нём джинсы и тянет их вниз, опускаясь перед ним на колени.  
И Ханамия больше не желает думать ни о чём больше, только о том, что он хочет ощущать на себе руки и губы Киёши. Всегда.

***

— Когда я тебя не вижу — мне плохо. Когда я знаю, что ты улыбаешься кому-то ещё, — это больно, — медленно говорит Ханамия, приходя в себя, пока Киёши стирает с них следы только что случившегося спонтанного секса, который больше, чем просто секс. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты для меня особенный… А твой Хьюга пусть не лезет.  
Ханамия приоткрывает глаза и смотрит.  
Киёши сейчас в состоянии ступора — Ханамия подобное говорит чуть ли не в первый раз. Нет, Киёши знает, что его любят, не понять этого нельзя, но слышит об этом он впервые. Ханамия никогда не опускается до словесных признаний или девчоночьих проявлений чувств. Разве что ночью, когда темно и ничего не видно, может уткнуться носом в плечо, оплетая ногами и руками, и то, всегда мотивирует это тем, что ему холодно, или грустно, или ещё что-то. Киёши всегда недоумевает, почему Ханамии постоянно надо искать оправдания для того, чтобы быть нежным. Но он догадывается, что это такая защитная реакция, поэтому и говорить об этом не решается, довольствуясь самим фактом того, что Ханамия его обнимает или просит согреть. Он любит его таким, как есть. И не стесняется это говорить, в отличие от Ханамии, который всегда дико злится и смущается, когда Киёши говорит, что любит его.  
Но сейчас Киёши кажется, что Ханамия становится другим. Медленно, почти незаметно, он оттаивает, начиная доверять. И, возможно, уже скоро тоже скажет Киёши то, что тренер Сейрин так хочет от него услышать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — радостный Киёши снова лезет целоваться, пока Ханамия шипит и отбивается.  
— Отстань… — Ханамия недоволен, что Теппей заставляет его чувствовать себя таким податливым и мягким, но и быть другим у него не получается. Он слишком близко подпустил Киёши к себе, и теперь иначе уже не будет. Вот такой он, этот Киёши: безалаберный, уступчивый в мелочах и до жути принципиальный в том, что он полагает для себя главным, улыбчивый, неистовый на паркете и в постели, любящий именно его, Макото Ханамию.  
Ханамия внезапно затихает и притягивает к себе Киёши за шею, дотрагиваясь губами до твёрдых губ.  
— Ты слишком близко… Но мне нравится, — шепчет он, прищурившись, пока Киёши слегка улыбается ему, обнимая. — Прекрати лапать меня за задницу… И вообще, идём в кухню. Я, думаешь, зря про муку вспомнил? Хочу блинов.  
— Макото, ты — чудовище! — хохочет Киёши. — Какие блины в девять вечера?  
— А я хочу, — капризно изгибает губы Ханамия. — Тебе что, трудно, что ли? Я вот твоего Хьюгу два часа терпел, теперь твоя очередь меня успокаивать и приводить в порядок мои истерзанные нервы.  
— Минет тебя, как я полагаю, не успокоил? — продолжает веселиться Киёши, наблюдая, как краска бросается в лицо Ханамии.  
— Он был обоюдным, — возражает тот, пытаясь держать лицо. — И вообще… Когда это секс с тобой успокаивал? Особенно когда ты вот такое вот устраиваешь…  
— И буду, — Киёши подхватывает Ханамию, поднимая с пола, где он сидит и ругается. — Идём, будут тебе блины. С шоколадом и с орехами, как ты любишь.  
— Ты можешь быть приятным, когда захочешь, — Ханамия идёт на кухню за любовником и устраивается на табуретке напротив разделочного стола. Он любит смотреть, когда Киёши готовит.  
Он вообще любит Киёши.  
Только пока не может ему это сказать. Нечего его баловать, ещё зазнается. И перестанет готовить ему блины по первому требованию. А Ханамия слишком сильно любит блины и свою независимость, чтобы самому лично дать кому-то такой козырь против себя, как сказанное им: «Я тебя люблю».  
Поэтому Киёши подождёт.  
Подождёт, пока Макото Ханамия наберётся наконец смелости.  
И скажет то, что и так уже всем известно.


	7. Грейпфрут

Ханамия кормит Киёши грейпфрутом. Сок брызжет на подбородок центровому Сейрин, когда Ханамия разрывает дольки, выдавливая из белёсых перегородок сочную влажно-горькую мякоть, и аккуратно кладёт на язык Киёши, приникая после губами к залитому терпким соком рту.  
— Ваша «двойка» в конце игры была просто полностью провальной, — в перерывах между поцелуями говорит Ханамия, облизывая острым языком пальцы так, что Киёши взгляд не может отвести. — Вы потеряли как минимум три очка, и ещё можно было сделать заход и увеличить отрыв. Вы же скакали по паркету как безмозглые горные козлы, за что и поплатились.  
— У нас тактические нападения во взаимодействиях ещё не слишком проработаны, — улыбается Киёши, осторожно вонзая зубы в плечо Ханамии и подтягивая его к себе — руки все мокрые, а трогать капитана Кирисаки грязными пальцами кажется Киёши кощунством. — Первогодки не обтесались пока… Погоди, к зиме поиграем с вами, посмотрим, кто кого.  
— Совершенно ясно кто, можно даже не строить предположений, — пренебрежительно жмурится Ханамия, подставляя шею сладко-горьким губам и языку. — Как ты можешь любить этот дурацкий цитрус?  
— Он — как ты, — пожимает плечами Киёши и принимает новую порцию угощения, а Ханамия замирает, глядя, как мягко двигается его кадык, когда Киёши совершает глотательные движения. — Я же могу любить тебя?  
— Это единственное, что ты пока делаешь неплохо, — величественно кивает Ханамия, делая вид, что ему совершенно наплевать. Но Киёши видит, как он начинает нервничать и хрустеть костяшками пальцев, что является явным признаком нетерпения.  
Ханамия ни за что не признает своей слабости и первым никогда не покажет, что хочет близости. Тем более он любит, когда это делает Киёши, заваливая его на первую попавшуюся более-менее подходящую для секса поверхность. Или не подходящую. Что, в принципе, в том состоянии, когда они там оказываются, уже всё равно.  
— Руки бы вымыл сначала… — бормочет Ханамия, хотя они оба знают, что никто никого ни в какую ванную мыть руки не отпустит ни на секунду. — Весь липкий, как скотч в пыли…  
Сравнение настолько выбивает Киёши из колеи, что он даже перестаёт облизывать живот Ханамии и хохочет в голос. И тут же набрасывается на капитана Кирисаки снова, прикасаясь к нему телом, губами и руками.  
Одежды на Ханамии нет уже давно, а сам он словно заключён в кокон из цитрусового запаха, который забивает ноздри Киёши, отключая способность мыслить. Не просто трезво или разумно. Вообще.  
— Мне тебя мало… Почему мне всегда тебя мало? — бормочет Киёши, и Ханамия ощущает его скользкие от грейпфрута и смазки пальцы между ягодиц.  
— Это совершенно естественно, поверь, — иронично фыркает он, а сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос и не показать паршивому Киёши, как он его хочет. — А как иначе? Тебе вообще крупно повезло… Я бы даже сказал — сказочно.  
— Надеюсь, что и финал у сказки будет хороший, а не как обычно, — Киёши опускается ниже, проводя языком влажную дорожку к паху, и Ханамия всё-таки стонет, не в силах сдержаться. — Ты пахнешь цедрой…  
— Ничего подобного, идиот, — вспыхивает Ханамия и тяжело и часто дышит, пока Киёши скользит губами вдоль его члена. — Никакой цедры нет… там.  
— Ты пахнешь цедрой, — снова невнятно повторяет Киёши, отсасывая. — Лимонами, апельсинами… и грейпфрутом… горько, сладко… когда не можешь оторваться…  
— Заткнись уже, — стонет-шипит Ханамия, выгибаясь так, что позвоночник простреливает. — Оторваться он не может, извращенец…  
А сам притягивает голову Киёши ближе, впиваясь пальцами в тёмные густые волосы.  
И больше не может сдерживаться, издавая короткий стон и закусывая губу до крови..  
— Ты и на вкус как грейпфрут, — улыбается Киёши, облизываясь, пока Ханамия приходит в себя после оргазма и не может ответить ничего саркастичного. — Вкусный…  
— Точно извращенец, — через пару секунд подтверждает Ханамия, отворачиваясь, чтобы дурак Киёши не видел, как он краснеет. — Как ты вообще ещё играть в баскетбол ухитряешься? Это спорт для умных и рациональных людей с крепкой психикой… по большому счёту.  
— Ну, значит, мы с тобой — два исключения, с психикой у нас, судя по всему, проблемы, — пальцы Киёши гладят промежность Ханамии, пробираясь всё дальше и глубже, отчего тот дышит через раз, чувствуя, что опять начинает возбуждаться. А ведь только что кончил. Чёртов Киёши и его пальцы!  
— Говори за себя, — хмыкает Ханамия, но больше возражений не следует, из чего Киёши может сделать вывод, что с ним, в принципе, согласны. — Я хочу с тобой сыграть. Один на один.  
— Когда? — вырывается у изумлённого Киёши. Они не играли давно, больше года, когда Сейрин выиграла у Кирисаки. Их команды сменили и обновили состав, но Ханамия и Киёши больше не выходили друг против друга ни разу. С тех пор как стали жить вместе.  
— Завтра… Да, давай завтра. У нас на площадке, возле дома, — задумчиво говорит Ханамия и вдруг сильно прижимается к нему всем телом, кусая его в плечо. — Я хочу выиграть… Хотя бы там.  
Киёши расплывается в улыбке и сжимает в объятиях своего соперника и партнёра. Ханамия признаёт, что сдался, признаёт, что любит. И вот никогда не скажет нормально: так, мол, и так, люблю тебя, Киёши — ни за что! Всё эвфемизмами, намёками, всякими метафорами вывихнутыми.  
Но тут Ханамия обнимает его ногами, давая полный доступ, и Киёши больше не думает ни о чём.  
Он просто любит Ханамию.

***

— Ты мне все руки отдавил. И ноги. И тело вообще, — недовольно капризничает капитан Кирисаки через полчаса, сталкивая с себя тяжёлое тело и тут же удобно укладывая голову на его плече. — Тут ещё грейпфрут остался… И не забудь, завтра играем.  
Киёши кивает, осторожно трогая кожу Ханамии кончиками пальцев, до сих пор не веря сумасшедшей удаче, которая подарила ему лучшего и единственного в мире человека, которого он может любить.  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит он, зная, что не услышит в ответ того же. Зато увидит. Почувствует. Осязает.  
Ханамия не умеет говорить, как все, он другой. Особенный. Самый.  
— Руки убери и доедай давай, — шипит Ханамия, нарочито недовольно хмуря брови. — Я тебя завтра по паркету размажу… В смысле по асфальту. А теперь — ешь.  
Тонкие и длинные пальцы правой руки подносят влажные дольки ко рту, и Киёши вдруг понимает, что другой рукой Ханамия обнимает его за шею, касаясь губами виска и закрывая глаза от избытка эмоций.  
И его близость говорит намного больше, чем самые громкие слова на свете.  
Потому что Ханамия кормит Киёши грейпфрутом.  
Оранжевым и круглым, как баскетбольный мяч.


	8. Дай только повод

— Самое сложное в отношениях — это найти того, кто захочет быть рядом с таким кретином, как я. В том смысле, что только такой кретин, как я, мог повестись на такого мудака, как ты! — Ханамия выплёскивает из себя оскорбления, снова чувствуя, как его мозг заливает кислотой, разъедающей здравое мышление.  
— Ну, значит, мы нашли друг друга, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Киёши. — Это уже прогресс, что ты считаешь мудаком не только меня, но и кретином — себя.  
Ханамия теряет дар речи от злости и в то же время поражается, как Киёши изменился за два года с того времени, как поставил свою зубную щётку в стаканчик с щёткой Ханамии в ванной.  
Ханамия стоит возле холодильника в кухне и, прищурившись, смотрит на Киёши: он спокойно пьёт чай и читает список дел, которые нужно переделать на выходные. Ханамия всегда пишет такие маленькие списки, чтобы не забыть чего-нибудь важного.Не забивает в телефон, а пишет именно на бумаге, чтобы можно было прочесть их вдвоем в любой момент.  
— Ты что-то стал слишком разговорчивым, — шипит в своей всегдашней манере Макото, чувствуя, как злость мешается с растерянностью, заставляя его кровь бурлить от ярости. — Или ты больше меня не…  
Ханамия резко замолкает, закусывая губу так, что она белеет, — не проколоться ни в коем случае, чтобы Киёши не знал или хотя бы не знал точно. Хотя он знает, и это Ханамия уже никак не скроет.  
Ситуация для него, в общем, в последнее время обычная, когда сердце говорит: «Мне больно!», разум затыкается и молчит, как партизан, а задница спешит навстречу приключениям, причём всегда оказываясь в непосредственной близости от Киёши. Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Ханамия до безумия боится того, что ему страшно даже просто произнести вслух — что Киёши больше его не любит. Не хочет. Не желает. И от этих мыслей он ненавидит и себя, и Киёши. С какого момента, вообще, он стал таким жалким и зависимым?  
— Мне предложили работу в Осаке, — вдруг говорит Киёши. — На год. С последующей возможностью переезда.  
Он замолкает и внимательно смотрит. А Ханамия чувствует, что падает с высоты и разбивается вдребезги. Или он сам, или его идиотское сердце.  
Ханамии до этой минуты все два года их совместного существования и в голову не приходило, что Киёши может быть не рядом. Они могли ссориться, как самые лютые враги, ненавидеть и орать друг на друга, вытворять чудовищно-притягательные вещи в постели, пытаясь доставить партнёру боль, переходящую в удовольствие. Всё что угодно, только не это. А сейчас эта большелапая скотина говорит, что уезжает работать куда-то в жопу мира, и даже не предупреждает его заранее, чтобы Ханамия успел сделать вид, что ему наплевать. Или хотя бы попытаться сделать вид — вряд ли подобное заявление располагает к тому, чтобы успеть состроить равнодушную мину при крайне хуёвой игре. Если ты, конечно, не невъебенный актёр.  
— Ну и когда едешь? — тянет Ханамия, издевательски кривя губы, понимая, что у него голос дрожит. Естественно, не от слёз. От ярости. — А жену себе ты ещё не нашёл? Или всё-таки поставишь меня в известность за пару дней, чтобы я подарок на свадьбу успел присмотреть?  
— Ну что ты, не беспокойся, ты узнаешь об этом первым, — добродушно отвечает Теппей, но Ханамия с мазохистским удовольствием видит, как бледнеет его лицо. Не от слабости, естественно. От бешенства. — Ты, видимо, полностью рехнулся? Или не слышишь, что я тебе говорю? Я, кажется, не сказал, что принял предложение и собираю чемодан. А ты … Блядь, Ханамия, я тебя иногда просто ненавижу за твой язык. В смысле, когда ты говоришь такую херню.  
Киёши почти никогда не сквернословит, а значит, капитан Кирисаки понимает, что довёл центрового Сейрин до ручки и сейчас последуют оргвыводы. Со всеми вытекающими.  
И он почти с облегчением понимает, что колени бьются об пол, к которому он оказывается прижат лицом. И с него сдирают джинсы, чуть ли не выдирая болты. Любовь и ненависть Киёши часто встречаются в одной точке, которой почти всегда оказывается задница Ханамии.  
Ханамия глухо стонет, теряясь в нездорово-упоительной нирване, пока его наспех растягивают и жёстко трахают, проникая в его тело так быстро и резко, что боль почти заглушает удовольствие. Всё, как он любит.  
— Если… я когда-нибудь и женюсь… то только на тебе… — внезапно зло выдыхает Киёши, впиваясь зубами ему в плечо чуть выше правой лопатки. — Так что будь уверен… я поставлю тебя в известность… может быть…  
Киёши, стиснув зубы, содрогается и кончает внутри него, и Ханамия от одной только мысли, что Киёши кончил в него без презерватива, сам неожиданно изливается, даже не притрагиваясь к себе и утопая в своей болезненной страсти, которую так удобно полагать ненавистью и блажью.  
— Сссволочь! — шипит, едва успев отдышаться после оргазма, Ханамия и, размахнувшись, бьёт потерявшего концентрацию Киёши прямо в скулу. Он даже не чувствует, что у него самого костяшки правой руки ноют и саднят, отвлекаясь на момент, когда у Киёши блестящими тяжёлыми каплями брызгает во все стороны кровь из носа. Алые капли на белых простынях, светлом ковре и кремовых стенах. Это красиво и очень, очень успокаивает. Вот теперь оргазм полный и совершенный. Этого Киёши ещё не так бы отлупить. И отмывать всё это будет тоже сейриновская сволочь!  
Ханамия любуется на дело рук своих в течение нескольких секунд. А потом осторожно вытирает нос Киёши краем простыни. Всё в крови уже, всё равно стирать. И Киёши, этого болвана, жалко. Опять он получил и даже не сопротивляется. Мазохист какой-то.  
Ханамия неловко касается лбом голого плеча Киёши. Говорить и объяснять он, конечно же, ничего не собирается.  
— Эй, ты чего? — шепчет Киёши, прижимая к себе горячее тело Ханамии, который чувствует облегчение и благодарность, что его так понимают. — Ты точно на всю голову стукнутый… Как ты мог вообще подумать, что я соглашусь уехать от тебя? Или не поговорю с тобой, прежде чем просто что-то решать? Да я, в принципе, сразу отказался. Если мы решим куда-то ехать, то вместе и только мы вдвоём. Нам ещё доучиться надо, а у тебя последний курс на носу.  
— Не смей больше так, — вдруг снова злится Ханамия, и Киёши замечает, как у него краснеют щёки и даже шея. — Только с презервативом… Или, по меньшей мере, не кончай в меня, идиот!  
— Прости… Не смог сдержаться, — с раскаянием говорит Киёши и начинает обниматься. — Я слишком сильно тебя люблю, чтобы вот так вот тупо потерять из-за какой-то ерунды. А ещё — всегда тебя хочу. Крышу снесло, понимаешь?  
— Мне, наверное, нужен пистолет какой-нибудь, — внезапно сообщает Ханамия, не зная, то ли ещё раз вломить идиоту, то ли просто отправить куда-нибудь в психбольницу на недельку. Крышу снесло ему, понимаешь, кретину озабоченному… У него, блядь, не сердце, а мозги железные!  
— Для защиты? — беспокоится Киёши, как всегда, оправдывая репутацию слегка тормознутого гения.  
— Нет, для защиты я найму адвоката, — изящно заканчивает диалог Ханамия, получая удовольствие от удачно вписавшейся в разговор импровизации, которой, если быть честным, сто лет в обед. — А теперь повтори!  
— Что? — недоумевает Киёши, машинально гладя Ханамию по спине. — Что повторить?  
— Насчёт женитьбы, — Ханамия смотрит во все глаза, потому что до него только сейчас доходит сказанное Киёши. — Что ты там бормотал, долбанутый тупица?  
— Ничего я не бормотал, я вполне членораздельно выразился, — возражает тот, чуть смущаясь. Но паника и потрясение в глазах Ханамии слегка взбадривают Киёши, который ясно понимает, что сейчас он намного рассудительнее и умнее самого рассудительного и умного баскетболиста Японии. Ханамия в панике, в слезах, соплях и полном раздрае, как ученица младшей школы, узревшая поцелуи своего кумира с какой-нибудь грудастой фанаткой в раздевалке после игры. — Нет, ну у нас, конечно, нельзя жениться, но можно же и съездить куда-нибудь, где можно. В Канаду, например. Или в Голландию. Я хотел бы жениться на тебе. А ты?  
Ханамия мысленно хватается за голову, поражаясь наивному простодушию, граничащему с тупостью.  
— Ты — полный и неисправимый кретин, — вздыхает он, хмуро глядя на Киёши. — Знаешь, какой романтический и красивый момент ты сейчас испортил? Да кто так делает предложение… Небо, за что мне такое вот досталось?  
Он выразительно оглядывает озадаченного партнёра, который, кажется, так и не понял, что он там испортил или сделал не так. Ну и хрен с ним.  
Ханамия обнимает Киёши за шею, крепко сжимая руки в замок. А потом целует так, что тот снова готов потерять свою крышу и способность здраво рассуждать.  
— Просто скажи: «Да!», ладно? — вдруг говорит Киёши, судорожно стискивая Ханамию. — Просто скажи, даже если так не думаешь…  
— Дурак, — бурчит Ханамия и, несколько секунд помолчав, выпаливает: — Я думаю. В смысле — да.  
И пока обалдевший от счастья Киёши лезет целоваться, Ханамия, покорно подставляясь под его губы, ломает голову, какого же хрена он сказал и что вообще с ним творится.  
Но теперь поздно отнекиваться, настырный зануда Киёши не даст ему возможности пойти на попятный.  
Да и не больно-то хочется.  
— Но сначала — учёба и карьера! — пытается упорядочить творящийся хаос Ханамия. — А там видно будет. Может, ты к тому времени помрёшь… Или, скорее, я, с твоей чушью этой всей…  
— Ты сказал: «Да!», — сияет Киёши, почти не слушая и соглашаясь со всем, что говорит Макото. — Запомни, на моё предложение ты ответил: «Да!». Теперь не отвертишься, слышишь?  
— Больно надо… Да ещё сто раз передумаем… — бубнит Ханамия, машинально поглаживая синяк на скуле Киёши. — Я слово держу… Хотя зависит от обстоятельств…  
Ханамия знает, что не заберёт он это слово. Только не сейчас, когда Киёши так счастлив.  
И капитан Кирисаки с превосходством усмехается, радуясь, что счастье Киёши зависит от него, Ханамии Макото, единственного и неповторимого.  
Только он один может сделать так, чтобы этому его придурку было хорошо. И от этого ему самому хорошо. И хочется, чтобы Киёши был рядом всегда. Где угодно, в каком угодно месте, городе или деревне.  
Главное — вместе.  
А отлупить его всегда найдётся за что.


	9. Тадаима

У Ханамии возникло странное желание уйти. Вот так, неожиданно, почти на третьем году совместной жизни, появилось. Раньше они сколько угодно могли ссориться, но, когда первая злость уходила, начинался этап, который Киёши больше всего любил и ненавидел. Примирение было совершенно «макотовским»: он издевался, шипел, говорил гадости и плевался ядом, пока Теппей делал крошечные шаги в его сторону, которых Ханамия не замечал. Вернее, делал вид, что не замечал. И в зависимости от градуса ссоры варьировалось и число шагов в сторону капитана Кирисаки. Теппей научился их рассчитывать заранее и почти всегда угадывал количество подходов, которые надо было совершить. Ничего сложного, почти как в баскетболе. Только призом были не мячи, заброшенные в кольцо противника, а злой и возбуждённый Ханамия, стиснутый железной хваткой Киёши. И Киёши не мог бы сказать, что будоражит его больше.  
Почти три года они вместе, а хочет он Ханамию так же, как и пять лет назад, когда только увидел его.  
И вдруг Ханамия ушёл.  
Сказал, что ему надоело, что давит опека Киёши, что ему нужен воздух, что он задыхается в их тесном двухкомнатном мирке.  
Что хочет быть свободным.  
Киёши понимал, что удерживать Ханамию не просто бесполезно, а себе дороже. Остановить не получится, только жалко будешь выглядеть в его глазах. Поэтому он просто молчал и стоял у стены, глядя, как Ханамия медленно и методично складывает вещи в сумку и чемодан. Киёши ощущал абсолютную пустоту в душе, за что он был очень благодарен сам себе: истерики устраивать он не умел, хотя сейчас очень хотелось. Он понимал, что без Ханамии ему будет почти невозможно, но это «почти» и было той зоной покоя, где он мог переждать ураган и попытаться жить дальше после.  
— Тебе есть куда идти? — это единственное, что он спросил у Ханамии, который избегал смотреть на него.  
— Да, — ответил тот, пряча взгляд. — Я в отеле поживу, потом сниму квартиру. Деньги с нашего счёта возьму.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Киёши, которому даже в голову не пришло, что может быть иначе. То, что они больше не вместе, не значит, что им надо менять всё остальное. — Если что — мой номер ты знаешь.  
— Это вряд ли, — задумчиво покачал головой Ханамия, глядя куда-то в стену напротив. — Не думаю, что ты будешь нужен мне для решения моих бытовых и жизненных вопросов. Я ухожу, и не думаю, что у меня возникнет желание увидеть тебя ещё. Я посвятил тебе достаточно лет моей жизни.  
Киёши согласно кивнул, благодаря небо и характер за своё умение держать себя в руках.  
Ханамия умел быть жестоким.  
Но Киёши знал, что от него самого сейчас ничего не зависит. И единственное, что он мог сейчас, — достойно закрыть дверь за бывшим партнёром. А после — неизвестность. Может, он обрыдается, а может, просто будет сидеть и смотреть телевизор, бездумно переключая каналы. Но ждать Ханамию он будет всегда. Всю жизнь.  
Это он знал точно.

***

Ханамия сразу же отправился в первый попавшийся отель и снял номер. На сутки. Если честно — он сильно жалел, что затеял эту историю с уходом и патетическими фразами про свободу и воздух, который отбирает у него Киёши. Жалел с того момента, когда за его спиной закрылась дверь их общего дома.  
Ханамия сам до конца не был уверен, что смог бы объяснить свою эскападу. Киёши он любил, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем признавался себе сам, и уходить от него не собирался. Но у них было слишком всё спокойно и хорошо, чересчур гладко и излишне страстно. Ханамию это всегда пугало, а спустя три года их совместного проживания, проснувшись в одно утро, он долго глядел на спящего Киёши и с ужасом понимал, что он не может представить себе будущего без этого идиота. Настолько врос сейриновский центровой в его жизнь и мозг, что просто не верилось в то, что когда-то его не было в его жизни. Или не будет.  
Ханамия всегда был натурой противоречивой, и осознание того, насколько сильно он зависит от Киёши, было в этот раз острым и внезапным.  
Желание встряхнуться и что-то изменить было неожиданным и почему-то показалось Ханамии очень оригинальным. Он не думал, что всё будет так серьёзно, посчитав, что Киёши воспримет их разрыв как игру и временное расставание. А сейчас, когда он сидел в стандартном и безликом номере такого же безликого отеля, идея уйти от Киёши казалась ему просто чудовищной. Когда он собирал чемодан и сумку, говорил про счёт и шёл к двери, высоко подняв голову, всё представлялось даже забавным. Если честно, он почти был уверен, что Киёши начнёт уговаривать его остаться. И он в конце концов милостиво позволит себя уговорить, останется, и всё будет как раньше. Но Киёши молчал, уважая его решение, и Ханамии внезапно стало очень неуютно. Идти на попятный было как-то не с руки, и Ханамия вышел за дверь их с Киёши дома, хотя здравый смысл просто вопил засунуть хренову гордость в задницу, вернуться в их спальню и утащить туда с собой Теппея. И чтобы дурацкий Киёши снова трогал его большими ладонями и улыбался.  
Но в номере гостиницы было пусто и холодно, и в душе у Ханамии тоже.  
Он лёг спать и долго не мог заснуть, потому что его не обнимали большими наглыми руками.  
В конце концов Ханамия, сдавшись и обзывая себя последними словами, встал и полез в свою сумку, где на дне лежала футболка Киёши, которую он забросил вместе со своими вещами.  
Зачем он её забрал — даже думать не хотелось. Наверное, именно для такого вот случая.  
Ханамия, презирая себя и ругаясь последними словами, уткнулся носом в футболку, которая пахла Киёши, и наконец заснул, сумев обмануть подсознание. Но вот с сознанием всё было не так просто.  
Без Киёши было плохо так, что выть хотелось.  
И Ханамия внезапно решил, что завтра он пойдёт домой.  
Хотелось бы сегодня, но это уже перебор. Пусть Киёши тоже помучается.  
Ханамия, правда, не видел логики в том, почему тот должен мучиться из-за чужой глупости, но… Здесь логики и не нужно.  
Капитан Кирисаки спал беспокойным тяжёлым сном.  
Ему был нужен Киёши.

***

Киёши открывает дверь почти сразу же после звонка, и Ханамия зорко всматривается в его лицо. Бледный и глаза красные, не спал, небось.  
Ханамия удовлетворённо вздыхает, чувствуя облегчение. И тут же снова напрягается. А если Киёши его выгонит или скажет, что всё действительно кончено?  
И хотя Ханамия понимает, что сам виноват и что повёл себя как последний тупица, устроив истерику на пустом месте, он внутренне натянут как струна и готов обижаться и презрительно морщить нос.  
Только он не успевает, потому что через мгновение оказывается крепко прижат к Киёши, который обнимает его обеими руками. Теми самыми, без которых было так плохо вчера вечером.  
— Тадаима, — говорит Ханамия, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Теппея. — Я вернулся.  
— Окаери, — хрипло выдавливает Киёши, не веря своим глазам, хотя руки сообразили быстрее. — Ты весь вымок.  
— Там ливень, если ты не заметил. И у тебя есть отвратительная привычка сообщать очевидные банальности, — фыркает Ханамия, стараясь скрыть облегчение. Больше всего он боялся, что чаша терпения Киёши когда-нибудь переполнится и его всё-таки пошлют на хер. Хотя, скорее всего, Киёши уже ушёл бы, если бы хотел. Не сказав ни слова, молча свалил бы в закат, а Ханамии потом пришлось бы напрягаться и думать, как его вернуть. Нет, это было бы раз плюнуть, конечно… наверное. А вдруг нет? С этим принципиальным придурком хрен поймёшь, как общаться, когда его клинит на чём-то. Особенно на нём, Макото. Хорошо всё-таки, что его клинит на нём.  
Ханамия довольно щурится, хотя тут же, спохватившись, напускает на себя суровый и недовольный вид. Особенно когда руки Киёши начинают снимать с него одежду.  
— Озабоченный придурок, — бормочет Ханамия, отпихивая большие руки, хотя у самого сердце отбивает чечётку. — Руки убери…  
— Я боюсь, что ты простудишься, — чуть удивлённо отвечает Киёши, до конца не веря, что Макото вернулся домой, да ещё и так быстро. — Хочу тебя в сухое переодеть. Так что кто тут озабоченный — ещё вопрос.  
— Оставь меня в покое, — Ханамия злится за то, что сам так облажался, и за то, что так боялся вернуться, и за то, что от этого кретина у него аритмия. — Без тебя разберусь.  
— Нет, — качает головой Киёши, снимая с него мокрую футболку и джинсы. — Ни хрена ты не разберёшься без меня, Макото Ханамия.  
Он целует Ханамию и гладит его плечи, согревая собой.  
Ханамия закрывает глаза, подставляясь всем телом под эти блядские руки, без которых он уже не может нормально существовать.  
Киёши, конечно, обнаглел совсем, но… пусть. В конце концов, он сам виноват в том, что отпустил Ханамию и не уговорил его остаться. Поэтому пусть заглаживает. Во всех смыслах.  
— Из-за тебя мне пришлось всю ночь провести чёрт знает в какой дыре, — заявляет он, не открывая глаз. — Как ты вообще мог меня отпустить?  
— Я ждал тебя, — шепчет Киёши, притискивая к себе мокрого Ханамию. — Я тебя всегда жду, ты же знаешь…  
— Вот и жди… — еле слышно бормочет блудный любовник. — Я должен иногда от тебя отдыхать.  
— Тебя даже на сутки не хватило, — тихо смеётся Киёши, проводя рукой по голой спине, и у Ханамии привычно бегут мурашки по коже. — Но это хорошо… Я ужасно соскучился.  
— Это за ночь-то? — пренебрежительно морщится Ханамия, пытаясь незаметно прокашляться: в горле подозрительно першит… Простудился, наверное. Только и в глазах почему-то горячо. Нет, точно простудился. — Ты сентиментальный, как девчонка.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Киёши целует его так сильно и глубоко, что Ханамия на пару мгновений вообще теряет ориентацию в пространстве. — Идём греться уже…  
— Знаю я, как ты греться собираешься, дурак озабоченный, — Ханамия открывает глаза и ухватывает Киёши за руку, ненавидя себя за слабость. — Быстрее уже…  
Он сам утаскивает Киёши в спальню и толкает его на кровать.  
Больше ждать он не намерен.

***

— Кстати, ты не видел мою футболку, ту, белую с логотипом? — спрашивает Киёши через час, когда они, усталые и взмокшие, уже просто лежат в постели и слушают, как стучит дождь по крыше над их головами. — Не могу найти… Думал, может, ты знаешь где.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Ханамия, довольно вытягиваясь и забрасывая ногу на Киёши. — Не фиг разбрасывать свои вещи по всей квартире, я тебе уже сто раз говорил. Теперь сиди без футболки, растяпа.  
— Ничего, найдётся где-нибудь, — вздыхает Киёши, улыбаясь. — Ужинать будем?  
— Иди готовь, — кивает Ханамия, радуясь, что скользкая тема пропавшей футболки сошла на нет. — Умираю от голода.  
Киёши внезапно притягивает его к себе, сильно прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Ещё раз посмеешь вот так уйти — прикую наручниками к батарее, понял? — едва слышно шепчет он на ухо растерявшемуся Ханамии, у которого от возбуждения волоски на руках встают дыбом. И не только они. — Не отпущу.  
— Я всегда говорил, что ты извращенец, — довольно скалит зубы Ханамия, выворачиваясь из медвежьих объятий, хотя больше всего ему хочется в них остаться. Но он и так был слишком мил и слишком громко стонал несколько минут назад, не стоит так явно показывать Киёши свою зависимость. — Даже отвечать на твой бред не буду.  
— Ну и не надо, — соглашается тот, успокаиваясь. — Я предупредил… Так что ты в курсе.  
Они идут в кухню, где Ханамия сидит на своём стуле и смотрит, как Киёши готовит для него.  
И вдруг ему приходит в голову, что это стало обычаем в их доме. Сколько раз уже так было за эти три года? Сто? Тысячу? Они же постоянно так делают.  
Блядь… У них уже появились какие-то дурацкие семейные традиции.  
Ханамия внезапно вспоминает их недавний разговор о женитьбе, и ему становится весело и спокойно.  
В конце концов, может, в самом деле…  
— Ты вообще собираешься на мне жениться? — пытаясь застать врасплох, спрашивает он у Киёши, который ловко и споро шинкует морковь и лук.  
— Вообще, да, — сразу же отвечает тот, ни капли не удивляясь вопросу и даже не замедляя быстрых движений ножа. — Мы же уже договорились. Это дело решённое.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — нарочито возмущается Ханамия, чувствуя в душе странное умиротворение. — Ничего мы не договаривались… Ты совсем обнаглел.  
— Это дело решённое, — снова повторяет Теппей с такой уверенностью, что Ханамия только презрительно фыркает, демонстративно отводя взгляд.  
Ему нравится, когда Киёши за него решает. Не всегда, естественно, но он, оказывается, доверяет ему достаточно для того, чтобы позволить решать за себя.  
— После поговорим, — говорит он. — Не отхвати себе палец, жених.  
— Не отхвачу, — улыбается Киёши. — Я привык быть предельно внимательным. Круче, чем под кольцом. Люблю тебя.  
Ханамия, как всегда, не отвечает. Он просто подходит и молча прижимается лбом к плечу своего партнёра, который обнимает его левой свободной рукой.  
И пока они стоят так, Ханамия думает о том, что хрен он вернёт футболку Киёши.  
Нечего бросать вещи, где попало.


	10. В горе и в радости

Ханамия задумчиво смотрит, как Киёши плавает в море. На твёрдой почве бывший центровой Сейрин выглядит большим и иногда нескладным, а в воде — красиво так. Хоть он уже около года практически не игрaет, однако фигура у этого дуралея такая, что закачаешься. У Ханамии член слегка заинтересованно дёргается, хотя он тут же призывает его к порядку и украдкой оглядывается — не видел ли кто незапланированного шевеления в его плавках. Ханамия не любит привлекать к себе внимание таким неприемлемым образом, да и дурацкий Киёши, если увидит, при всех может полезть обниматься. Он же совсем двинутый. Романтик безмозглый.  
— Иди сюда, — зовёт его из воды Киёши, и Ханамия вздрагивает от неожиданного звука голоса, который усиливает вода. Он отрицательно качает головой, недовольно хмурясь весёлому Киёши, который машет ему из моря, орёт и вообще ведёт себя как трёхлетка, а не здоровый, почти двадцатипятилетний мужчина, коим он и является, хотя, судя по поведению, не скажешь. — Вода тёплая… Тут здорово!  
— Ну и купайся, — ворчит Ханамия, отворачиваясь. — У меня сейчас по плану загар. В спокойной, расслабляющей обстановке… которая хрен наступит, если ты будешь тут вопить на весь пляж.  
— Чего? — ещё громче кричит Киёши. — Не слышу!  
— Так и выходи на берег уже, если не слышишь, болван! — кричит в ответ Ханамия, злясь не на шутку и теряя над собой контроль. — Не хочу я купаться!  
— Ну и чего ты так кричишь? — укоризненно качает головой Киёши, выбравшись на берег. Он вытирается широким пляжным полотенцем, а нервный Ханамия залипает взглядом на его бронзовой коже, по которой скатываются сверкающие капли. — И вообще, жарко уже, иди в тень, а то обгоришь.  
Киёши поправляет зонт у них над головой, поворачивая его так, чтобы Ханамия полностью был спрятан от почти полуденного солнца. Заботится, блин.  
— Что будем делать после обеда? — спрашивает Киёши, с улыбкой глядя, как Ханамия устраивается под зонтом.— Возьмём велосипеды и покатаемся или просто погуляем?  
— Не знаю ещё, не приставай, — фыркает Ханамия, убирая ногу в сторону, чтобы Киёши мог присесть рядом, несмотря на второй свободный шезлонг. Ханамия сейчас хочет быть ближе, а почему — чёрт его знает. Наверное, потому что Киёши такой прохладный, а воздух — раскалённый, и хочется немного холода, который остудит разгорячённую кожу. И голову с прочим организмом. Стояк всё-таки есть, и с ним ничего не поделаешь. Главное, чтобы Киёши не видел.  
— Что это у тебя? — большая лапища Киёши ложится на заметно выпирающий бугор в плaвках Ханамии, который чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, оглядываясь вокруг и сбрасывая наглую пятерню.  
— Я тебя сейчас убью, животное, — шипит он, чувствуя, как горит лицо от стыда и возбуждения. Член, зараза, стоит по стойке смирно, а в паху скручивает от кайфа и нетерпения. Ужасно, когда подсознание и инстинкты так тебя опускают перед всеми. Правда, к небольшому утешению Ханамии, людей вокруг мало, и никто не смотрит в их сторону, но сам факт! Опять он реагирует как подросток, стоит этому улыбающемуся идиоту двухметровому просто до него дотронуться. И это после пяти лет постоянных тренировок, когда Ханамия учился не реагировать так бурно на чёртового Киёши. И всё — коту под хвост.  
— Ну, не злись, — виновато улыбается Теппей, понимая, что переборщил. — Извини… Давай я тебя просто кремом намажу, хочешь?  
— Руки убери, совсем уже мозгами двинулся, — шёпот почти превращается в змеиный свист, хотя Киёши совсем не уверен, что змеи могут свистеть, но почему-то кажется, что могут. Ханамия сейчас ужасно зол и змееобразен, Теппею даже кажется, что он видит раздвоенный влажный язык, мелькающий у него между зубами, и он крупно сглатывает. Он страшно хочет целоваться, но знает, что это невозможно. Пока они не окажутся за закрытыми дверями своего номера в отеле, даже думать о том, чтобы трогать Ханамию, нельзя. Убьёт морально, вынося мозг и с наслаждением умело смешивая с грязью. А потом ещё и несколько дней будет плеваться ядом и не даст.  
— Дома намажешь, — бормочет Ханамия, поспешно натягивая мешковатые шорты, чтобы скрыть натянутую до предела ткань узких плавок. — Хочу домой. Сейчас.  
Он хочет не только домой, но и руки Киёши на коже, и его член внутри, лишь бы избавиться поскорее от этого тянущего и сводящего с ума возбуждения. Только его железному болвану об этом знать совсем необязательно. Хватит и того, что он и так догадывается, вон как хитро ухмыляется, гад.  
— Идём, — Киёши быстро хватает Ханамию, помогая ему подняться. — Я, собственно говоря, тоже домой хочу. Уже давно, между прочим. Душ принять, полежать немного… и всё такое.  
— Какое «такое», придурок? — тихо бормочет Ханамия, широко шагая по песку босиком и то и дело неудобно оскальзываясь. — Просто жарко уже тут валяться… И ты ещё руки протягиваешь, куда не надо.  
Киёши идёт на шаг сзади и молчит, чтобы не провоцировать. А ещё радуется, что ему самому — абсолютно наплевать, что у него стоит. И совсем не стыдно. Это только Ханамия бесится, и то, не от стыда, а оттого, что не может себя контролировать. Киёши торжествующе улыбается и следит за тем, чтобы Ханамия не заметил улыбки — иначе будет скандал. Правда, их скандалы — это, скорее, прелюдия перед сексом, но сейчас Киёши так нетерпелив, что чувствует, что на прелюдии его не хватит. Слегка загорелый стройный Ханамия в низко опущенных на бёдра шортах с чёрными прядями отросших волос на затылке настолько соблазнителен, что терпеть почти невозможно. Впрочем, судя по очень быстрому шагу, Ханамии тоже хочется оказаться с партнёром наедине.  
Поэтому когда за ними закрывается дверь нoмера, Ханамия стремительно оборачивается и толкает Киёши к стене, жадно целуя и прижимаясь всем телом, и не замечает, когда они меняются местами.  
— Жарко! — сквозь зубы цедит Ханамия, стекая по стене вниз. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал…  
— А я при чём? — находит в себе силы удивиться Киёши, гладя Ханамию по спине, пока тот нетерпеливо стягивает с него шорты и плавки. — Мне самому… жарко… Макото!  
Ханамия коварно усмехается и сразу и полностью берёт в рот твёрдый член Киёши, облизывая гладкую крупную головку и закрывая глаза — ему горячо, и шёлково, и чуть-чуть солёно. Он втягивает упругую плоть быстро, помогая себе рукой — всё-таки габариты у Теппея нехилые, а минетами Ханамия его не слишком часто балует, чтоб не зазнавался.  
Ханамию вдруг поднимают наверх сильные руки, сжимают его плечи и толкают на кровать.  
— Я тебя хочу… с ума сойти как, — объявляет этот прямой, как извилина воробья, кретин, глядя на него, как ребёнок на шоколадный торт. У Ханамии привычно пересыхает во рту. — Ты… Люблю тебя…  
— Ерунду какую-то несёшь, как всегда, — довольно бормочет Ханамия, просто чтобы не застонать и не выдать себя. — Быстрее.  
Он сам поворачивается спиной, нетерпеливо ожидая со смесью затаённого нетерпения и лёгкого страха первой боли, которая есть всегда, как бы Киёши ни был осторожен. Громко щёлкает крышка тюбика, и смазка приятно холодит чувствительную кожу, а скользкие пальцы Теппея добавляют дрожи внутри.  
И Ханамия больше ничего не говорит, только кусает губы и комкает в кулаке простыню, на которой лежит, пока Киёши медленно проникает в его тело. Воздух нагрет до температуры и консистенции плавящегося сыра, а влажные тела трутся друг о друга, заставляя с каждым движением судорожно дышать, втягивая неподвижное марево условно пригодной для дыхания атмосферы. Потому что дышать сейчас нормально можно только через поры притиснутых возбуждённых тел, входящих одно в другое, словно идеальный пазл. Во всяком случае, так кажется в это мгновение. А через несколько минут, когда они лежат, забрызганные спермой, и тяжело вдыхают и выдыхают, вцепившись друг в друга, Ханамия ужасается, насколько он слаб и незащищён перед этой глыбой непоколебимого спокойствия и безмятежности по имени Киёши Теппей.  
— Ты идеальный… Люблю… больше всех и всего… — Киёши сейчас судорожно прижимает к себе Ханамию и бормочет обычную дребедень, на которую тот в ответ издевательски кривит губы, чувствуя ужасающе приятное тепло внутри, которое он тщательно скрывает даже от самого себя. Вернее, он пользуется всеми преимуществами и бонусами, получаемыми от влюблённого в него по уши Киёши, вот уже пятый год, в глубине души панически боясь, что в одно ужасное мгновение любовь просто может исчезнуть. Так бывает, он знает. Но в последнее время он всё меньше думает о том, что Киёши его разлюбит. Наверное, потому что перестаёт анализировать и подбирать примеры и начинает просто верить и жить каждой минутой, проведённой вместе с Железным Сердцем. Пять лет — неплохой срок, чтобы поверить, даже для такого циника и маловера, как Ханамия Макото. Любить Киёши он научился давно, но вот верить в то, что так будет долго, — учится только сейчас.  
— Знаешь, я жутко боялся, что ты в последний момент сбежишь, или откажешься, или просто пошлёшь меня на хер и уйдёшь, — вдруг говорит Киёши, дотрагиваясь до безымянного пальца правой руки Ханамии. — Я никогда в жизни так не боялся.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Макото, не отнимая руки. — Была такая мысль, но жалко стало портить хороший день. И, заметь, у тебя ужасный вкус. Только ты мог выбрать такие отвратительно толстые, кричащие и безвкусные кольца.  
— Зато все видят, что ты — мой, — счастливо смеётся Киёши, как всегда коряво выражая свои мысли. Но целуется он так, что слова становятся неважными и ненужными.  
Наверное, именно поэтому он и согласился… Ханамия украдкой смотрит на безымянный палец правой руки. Охренеть… И как он только позволил своему болвану уговорить себя на этот бред?  
Ханамия облизывает губы и со вздохом подлезает под руку своего партнёра — обниматься. Не боясь того, что его оттолкнут или повернутся спиной.  
Возможно, так будет теперь до конца его жизни. Конечно, гарантию никто не даст, но процент велик. По крайней мере, это зависит не только от обстоятельств, судьбы или подобной хрени, а только от них двоих.  
И ту часть сделки под названием «жизнь с Киёши», которая зависит от него, Ханамии, он выполнит.  
Он будет очень стараться, и у него, конечно же, всё получится.  
У них.  
Потому что Ханамия Макото делает всё идеально.  
А прочим смертным остаётся только восхищаться им и любить.  
Как обещали, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит.


	11. Вопрос на засыпку

Все хотят убить Ханамию. Типа Киёши весь такой хороший, несчастный и пострадавший, а Ханамия — сволочь и мудак. Сами идиоты.  
Ханамия лениво поворачивается на правый бок и устраивается поудобнее. Он сейчас валяется на диване напротив двери в кухню, где Киёши что-то готовит, как всегда бездарно напевая себе под нос. У Киёши нет слуха, да и голос вовсе не для пения, но Ханамия уже так привык к этому хрипловатому мурлыканью, что это его почти не раздражает.  
Ханамия подгребает под голову подушку, и пение сразу становится глуше. Он удовлетворённо вздыхает — всё-таки раздражает. Уже шестой год подряд. Киёши постоянно поёт, когда возится на кухне, и раньше Ханамия из этого факта готов был раздуть самый настоящий скандал под предлогом того, что ему мешают эти неблагозвучные рулады, когда он работает или читает. Или просто смотрит на партнёра, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы Киёши этого не заметил.  
Потому что ему и так хватает проблем, связанных с этим оптимистичным болваном и его друзьями, такими же кретинами безмозглыми, от которых у Ханамии просто культурный шок. И моральный анафилактический. Сплошные идиоты с интеллектом мидий в период спаривания. В этой Сейрин только Хьюга и Куроко что-то соображают, да и то… Ханамия пренебрежительно фыркает, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Пусть той, старой Сейрин как команды давно уже не существует, но он по привычке всё равно их так называет. Тем более, практически все друзья Киёши именно оттуда. Спортсмены, поглощённые своей страстью, друзей почти стопроцентно находят в пределах своего вида спорта, своей команды или класса.  
Ханамия с неудовольствием думает, что и он сам тоже не избежал такой банальности, как найти себе пару в своей же тусовке. Заводить друзей он всегда избегал, а вот от Киёши не смог откреститься, попавшись на удочку этого сейриновского верзилы. Он до сих пор точно не ответил сам себе на вопрос, почему так. И это злит. Ну или, по крайней мере, раздражает, примерно как пение, раздающееся из кухни. Ханамия прикидывает по своей шкале градации степень раздражения и приходит к неутешительному выводу, что человек привыкает ко всему, даже к бездарному пению Киёши Теппея. Степень наивысшая, но без этого нервного беспокойства было бы пусто и скучно.  
Ханамия так глубоко погружается в свои размышления, что момент, когда на его плечо ложится мокрая после мытья посуды ладонь Киёши, застаёт его врасплох. Он и так высоченный, а тут воздвигается над лежащим, как Токийская башня, заставляя уже Ханамию нервничать ещё больше. Но у Ханамии на редкость апатичное состояние, поэтому, поразмыслив пару секунд, он решает не устраивать скандал, ограничиваясь лишь недовольным: «Не стой над душой!», которое звучит довольно вяло — Ханамия так уютно пригрелся под пледом, что ему лень шевелиться… В отличие от его члена, который оживлённо подаёт знаки владельцу, что нахождение рядом чёртового Киёши его очень даже возбуждает. Блядская физиология или что там ещё…  
— Мы женаты, забыл? — Киёши слегка сжимает пальцы, и Ханамия понимает, что он волнуется. И с удовольствием продолжает трепать Железному сердцу нервы.  
— Сто раз тебе говорил, что это не считается, — скучным голосом говорит Ханамия, глядя в потолок. — У нас эти браки не признают. Мы просто живём вместе. То есть ты живёшь со мной, потому что я так пока хочу.  
Ханамию сносит к стене, когда Киёши стремительно валится рядом на узкую кровать и хватает партнёра, прижимая к себе.  
— Считается, — хрипло говорит он минут через пять, отрываясь от его губ. — Считается только то, чего мы хотим оба. Мы поженились, и без твоего согласия этого бы не было. Значит, мы оба этого хотели. Ты хотел.  
— Ты закрываешь глаза, когда целуешься, — сообщает вдруг Ханамия, игнорируя теппеевские пафосные фразы. Он не истеричка, чтобы на весь этот бред отвечать. Если Киёши нужны такие занудные разговоры, пусть идёт и женится на какой-нибудь Рико. Или своём отвратительном Хьюге. Или этом… Куроко. Хотя у этого есть уже жених, такой же долбанутый, как он, да что там — хуже! Красноглазый Кагами хоть и влез в костюм и слегка пообтесался, но даже работа в крупной компании не сильно его изменила. Остался таким же дёрганым придурком и орёт каждый раз, когда ему что-то не нравится. И за своего малахольного Куроко засветит в глаз моментально, если ему только покажется, что кто-то на него косо посмотрел или не то сказал. Хорошо, что хоть этот Куроко спокойнее и идиота Кагами постоянно одёргивает. Короче, ну их на фиг, парочка из зоопарочка. Тут со своим идиотом бы разобраться.  
— Знаешь, Рико вчера сказала, что очень долго хотела тебя убить, но недавно передумала, — внезапно сообщает Киёши, а Ханамия в очередной раз удивляется, как часто они думают об одном и том же. Это Киёши вчера ходил встречаться в бар со своими друзьями… Интересно, с чего эта истеричка вообще о нём заговорила?  
Ханамия знает, что все кривые взгляды и слова своих друзей в сторону партнёра Киёши обрывает на раз, но Рико-то почему передумала? Ведь все хотят убить Ханамию, а он сам испытывает что-то вроде гордости и лёгкого пренебрежения к тем, кто его терпеть не может. Потому что у него есть высокий улыбающийся Киёши, с которым они постоянно ругаются. Или трахаются — это зависит от настроения. По крайней мере, эти два вида деятельности занимают приблизительно одинаковые части их совместной жизни. И когда они активируются, Ханамии становится совершенно наплевать на то, как к нему относятся друзья Киёши.  
— Видимо, я теряю квалификацию и звание самого плохого парня всея баскетбола Японии, — тянет Ханамия, стараясь не замечать, как пальцы Киёши пробираются под его одежду. — Или твоя Рико окончательно тронулась и мелет чушь несусветную, что, впрочем, она делала всегда.  
Киёши слегка улыбается и продолжает исследовать смуглую кожу, ощущая, как учащается дыхание Ханамии.  
— Ты уже давно не такой, — говорит он прямо в его губы, и тот недовольно цыкает. Но Киёши предвосхищает вопрос, готовый слететь с губ Ханамии. — Ты лучше. Совершенство в бесконечной степени.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь всякую пафосную и неуклюжую чушь, — шипит Ханамия, стаскивая с Киёши мокрый фартук и всё, что под ним. — Научись уже говорить комплименты, что ли…  
— Это не они, — мотает головой Киёши, спускаясь губами по груди и животу Макото вниз. — Я их вообще не умею говорить. Это есть на самом деле. Ты идеален. Почти, — честно добавляет он, слегка покусывая тонкую кожу партнёра в паху.  
— Ничего не почти, придурок, — задыхающимся голосом говорит Ханамия, подставляясь под язык и губы Киёши. — Я само совершенство. До сих пор не понимаю, как тебе вообще удалось меня заполучить…  
— А мне удалось? — цепкий и внезапный взгляд Железного Сердца на мгновение выбивает Ханамию из колеи, но ему сейчас так хорошо, что он отвечает практически искренне, хотя и слегка мстительно.  
— Почти.  
— Надеюсь, время для того, чтобы сделать это полностью и безоговорочно, у меня ещё есть? — голос Киёши становится неразборчивым, пока он облизывает член Ханамии. Ханамия молчит, как самурай на допросе. Будет он ещё что-то отвечать, когда ему совсем не до этого. Киёши сам виноват — спрашивать что-то, когда Ханамии так офигенно.  
Ханамия прикусывает губу, сдерживая стон удовольствия, и в душе очень рад, что и сегодня его придурок не получит ответа на очередной каверзный вопрос, на который Ханамия просто не хочет отвечать. И вовсе не потому, что не знает ответа.  
А просто… Гораздо интереснее, когда ты его знаешь, но не говоришь. В конце концов, надо повышать свой интеллект и уровень логического мышления. А если Киёши, как заведённому, нравится разными способами задавать один и тот же вопрос, то он, Ханамия, просто обязан дать своему убогому партнёру шанс научиться мыслить и не быть таким убогим.  
Для его же блага.  
Ханамия пытается отдышаться, пока Киёши своими лапищами бережно прижимает его к себе, поглаживая по спине. И, кажется, совсем не требует ответа на только что заданный вопрос, к лёгкому его возмущению.  
Зачем тогда спрашивать?  
— Так интереснее, правда же? — широко улыбается дурацкий Киёши уже на незаданный вопрос, а Ханамия довольно усмехается, понимая, что кое-чего они всё-таки достигли.  
Трудно отвечать на вопрос, который не задают, но и задавать вопросы, которые постоянно остаются без ответа, тоже нелегко.  
— Диалог с тобой — ужасный бред, — закатывает глаза Ханамия, который сам запутался в этом внутреннем казусе. — Господи, как же с тобой трудно!  
— Ты же любишь ставить перед собой трудные задачи даже больше, чем задавать каверзные вопросы, — иронии его партнёр даже не скрывает, пытаясь натянуть на них сползший на пол плед. — Вот и разбирайся сам.  
— Само собой, — с деланным превосходством пожимает плечами Ханамия, понимая, что сегодня сволочной Киёши всё-таки выкрутился. — Даже ты своим неразвитым мозгом должен понимать, что я уже давно во всём разобрался. И перестать задавать в высшей степени идиотские вопросы, на которые может ответить даже такое ограниченное существо, как твой Хьюга.  
— Так я же не задавал, — пожимает плечами Киёши, в простодушии которого столько же смеха, сколько и хитрости. — Это всё ты.  
И пока он лихорадочно вспоминает их бессмысленный разговор, скотина Киёши снова целует его.  
И Ханамия точно знает, что сейчас не будет ни задавать, ни отвечать.  
Железному болвану хочется — вот пусть сам и напрягается.  
Ему, Ханамии, и так хорошо.  
Более чем.


	12. Тайны и сцены

— Эй, Киёши, ты где? — Ханамия заходит в дом и швыряет кейс на диван, который стоит у входа в гостиную. — Я вернулся.  
— Добро пожаловать домой! — громко кричит Киёши откуда-то издалека, и Ханамия определяет, что с балкона в кухне. И что там его придурок делает зимой, да ещё и орёт, как оглашенный? Он обычно встречает его сам у дверей, а не вопит откуда-то, хрен знает откуда…  
Ханамия сбрасывает ботинки и, засунув ноги в пушистые идиотские тапки (подарок Киёши на очередную годовщину совместной жизни), идёт смотреть. За ним всё время нужно присматривать.  
Ханамия заглядывает на балкон и теряет дар речи. Киёши курит. Стоит и дымит, неумело зажав сигарету между большим и указательным пальцем. И не затягивается. Просто выпускает дым из ноздрей, как какой-то грёбаный дракон. Он что, совсем мозгами двинулся?.. То есть он и раньше не был образчиком рассудительности, но сейчас… Это уже слишком!  
Ханамия выхватывает окурок из рук Киёши и брезгливо отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Мне уже вызывать психиатра? — безукоризненно вежливо интересуется он у партнёра, и Киёши знает, что так филигранно Ханамия говорит в моменты крайнего бешенства. — Или обойдёмся народными средствами? Прижиганиями пяток или поркой? Или сразу зарубить тебя ножом для колки льда, чтобы ты не портил мне карму и настроение? Какого демона ты творишь, баскетболист хренов?  
— Уже давно нет, — усмехается Киёши и смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Ханамия, который уже готов к более решительному воздействию, останавливается. Это ещё что за выкрутасы?  
— Ну и что с тобой? — злится он, испытывая нешуточное беспокойство от такого наглого игнора. — Я привык к бреду, который творится в этом доме, но сейчас ты меня всерьёз беспокоишь.  
— Я сегодня был в центре по делам и видел тебя, — вдруг говорит Киёши, кроша в пальцах вытянутую из пачки сигарету. — С девушкой. Вы с ней долго говорили, а потом сели в машину и уехали. И ты приехал только сейчас. Скажи теперь, что я идиот и у меня галлюцинации.  
Киёши нервничает, а Ханамия готов расхохотаться. И вмазать своему придурку так, чтобы мозги на место встали.  
— Ты — идиот, — подтверждает он. — Мы живём и социально адаптированы в мире, где существуют два пола, причём, спешу тебя просветить, женщин на земле больше. Ты что, считаешь, что я не общаюсь ни с кем по работе?  
— Вы слишком близко стояли друг к другу, значит, вы давно знакомы, — пожимает плечами Киёши, всё ещё избегая смотреть на партнёра. — Но ни про какую женщину в кругу твоих друзей я что-то не слышал за последние лет восемь, что мы живём вместе. И… Я всегда был уверен, что ты… Ну что ты со мной. А ты?..  
Киёши мягко растягивает гласные, и растерянность в его голосе заставляет Ханамию ощущать дрожь вожделения и страх, что они расстанутся, вот сейчас, сию секунду. И никогда больше не увидят друг друга. Ханамия ловит кайф от таких ситуаций, особенно когда знает, что может одним словом угомонить ненормального Киёши. Ханамия до чёртиков любит, когда болван Киёши его ревнует, хотя сам никогда не делает ничего специально для этого. А зачем? У Киёши достаточно сентиментальности, чтобы придумать себе всё, что надо, раздуть, сделать из всего трагедию и молча страдать, помирая от собственного благородства. Ханамия чувствует, что каждый раз, когда Киёши сходит с ума, устраивая нечто подобное, они находятся на грани. Почти на пике точки невозврата, когда даже самый спокойный человек в состоянии аффекта может просто сжать руки на шее бывшего капитана Кирисаки Даичи и безмятежно смотреть, как мутнеют глаза неверного партнёра, когда отсутствие кислорода заставляет лёгкие панически сжиматься в спазмах удушья.  
Ханамия в такие минуты думает, что он извращенец, и тут же с лёгким внутренним неудовольствием поправляет сам себя, полагая, что это небольшое отклонение. Ещё один штрих его многогранной и оригинальной личности, делающий его особенным и непохожим на других. Хотя додумать до конца эту мысль он никогда не успевает, потому что они начинают или ругаться, или мириться. Впрочем, и то и другое заканчивается одинаково, после чего они принимают душ и лениво доругиваются, обнимаясь под струями воды или на диване в гостиной.  
А сейчас как-то… слишком серьёзно. И у Ханамии сладко и тревожно ноет в паху. И дурацкий Киёши, вместо того чтобы уже быть рядом, продолжает смотреть куда-то в окно, бездумно теребя в руках полупустую сигаретную пачку.  
— Неужели ты настолько тупой? — изумляется Ханамия, недовольно понимая, что сейчас именно ему придётся утешать и успокаивать Киёши. — Или ты и вправду считаешь, что я, прожив с тобой десяток лет, внезапно сменил ориентацию? Или двинулся мозгами, уверовав в грех содомии? А может, ты просто меня достал, и я решил завести покладистую и милую девушку, которая будет молчать и не портить мне настроение?.. Хотя вот этот вариант я не стал бы отметать, — мстительно заключает он, с удовольствием видя, как сужаются глаза собеседника от злости. Пусть лучше злится, чем сидит тут, как потерянный кот. Ещё и курит, спортсмен хренов.  
— Кто она? — спрашивает Киёши сквозь зубы, и Ханамия удовлетворённо думает, что своей цели растормошить Теппея он добился. Ещё бы удержаться от скандала. Он обычно любит их пикировки, но сейчас она неуместна — этот кретин, кажется, в самом деле переживает. Да и самому Ханамии почему-то не хочется ругаться и плеваться ядом, особенно в свете последних событий, о которых надо бы Киёши рассказать. Это надо же, сам Ханамия Макото хочет сделать сюрприз, а Киёши вздумал устраивать истерику именно в такой редкий и прекрасный момент!  
— Она — мой риэлтор, — говорит Ханамия, состроив скучающее выражение лица, но в то же время зорко наблюдая за партнёром. — Вот.  
Он жестом фокусника достаёт из папки какие-то бумаги, пододвигая их ближе к этому двухметровому недоразумению.  
— Что это? — Киёши недоумённо смотрит на многостраничную стопку, заполненную мелкими и убористыми рядами иероглифов.  
— Бумаги на развод, — Ханамия, не в силах удержаться от ехидства, деланно возводит глаза к потолку. — Я купил нам дом, болван. Ну то есть ещё не совсем, но собираюсь. Если тебе не понравится — найдём другой.  
Договаривает последние слова он, уже лёжа на диване, сбитый с ног двумя метрами и сотней килограммов глупости и неумения логически мыслить. Правда, когда Киёши целует его, он неохотно соглашается сам с собой, что это умение компенсирует его многие недостатки.  
— От тебя несёт сигаретами, — отфыркиваясь, сообщает ему Ханамия. — Ещё раз закуришь — даже не думай ко мне приближаться.  
— Не буду, — обещает Киёши, а Ханамия смотрит, как сияют его глаза, и восхищается собой и своим умением делать Киёши счастливым. — Ты купил дом… А почему мне сразу не сказал? И откуда у тебя столько денег?  
— Сюрприз. Ипотека, — лаконично отвечает Ханамия на оба вопроса, следя, как язык Киёши исследует его ключицы. — И да, в контракте будут оба наших имени. Выплачивать будем вдвоём, не думай, что я один буду надрываться. Это наш дом. Обоих.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Киёши, обнимаясь. — Ты всё-таки любишь меня, Ханамия Макото.  
— Ещё чего, обломись, — негодует Ханамия, с грустью констатируя, что градус неудовольствия в голосе не так велик, как ему хотелось бы. — Просто мы уже слишком взрослые, чтобы таскаться по съёмным квартирам, как студенты. Хочу свой дом. Он небольшой, но… мне нравится. Завтра поедем и посмотришь сам. Но учти, я хочу именно его.  
— Учту, — улыбается Киёши. — Уверен, ты выбрал идеальный вариант.  
— Естественно, — Ханамия с глубоким превосходством пожимает плечами, подставляя поцелуям шею. — Ты даже не представляешь, какая это для тебя удача, что я согласился на столь бессмысленное времяпрепровождение, как жизнь с тобой. Иначе ты давно бомжевал бы где-нибудь на окраине. И курил, как идиот.  
Киёши в голос смеётся, прижимая Ханамию к дивану и сдирая с него последнюю одежду. Ханамия закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, пока Киёши облизывает его, гладит и растягивает. Ханамия всегда удивляется, как нескладному и огромному Киёши удаётся так нежно дотрагиваться, что по коже мурашки бегут, а внутри всё дрожит.  
— Чуть ниже, — хрипло командует Ханамия, вцепляясь в плечи партнёру. — И… быстрее, Теппей, чёрт!  
— Сейчас, — кивает Киёши, а у Ханамии мелькает последняя связная мысль, что у него в такие моменты глаза темнеют и становятся совсем шальными.  
Он наблюдает за этим почти десять лет.  
Киёши движется в нём, бормоча, как обычно, какую-то бессвязную слюнявую чушь, от которой Ханамия кончает, выгибая спину. И, обретя способность здраво мыслить, приходит к выводу, что последние десять лет жизни вполне его устраивают. Собственно, это единственный вариант из всех возможных, в котором его устраивает абсолютно всё.  
— Ты такой дурак, — Ханамия обнимает Киёши за шею. — Знал бы ты, как меня бесишь.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Киёши затыкает Ханамию поцелуем. — Ты меня поражаешь… все эти годы. Ты совершенно… поразительный. Особенный.  
— Да, — подтверждает довольный Ханамия, возвращая поцелуй. — Я знаю.  
— Не сомневаюсь ни секунды, — хохочет Киёши. — Мало того, ты всегда мне об этом напоминаешь.  
— Чтобы не забывал, как тебе повезло.  
Он устраивается поудобнее, уткнувшись носом в плечо Киёши и не желая ничего менять.  
Ханамия любит стабильность.  
И, наверное, Киёши.  
Но, поразмыслив, решает ему об этом не говорить.  
Киёши и так это знает, просто тупит иногда.


	13. Пароли и отзывы

С Ханамией в последнее время творится неладное. То есть этого никто не видит со стороны, бывший капитан Кирисаки Даичи мастерски умеет скрывать всё, что не предназначено для чужих глаз и ушей. Но недавно появившуюся манию постоянно проверять электронную почту Киёши ничем другим, как явным психическим расстройством, он объяснить не может, несмотря на всё своё умение логически обосновать всё, что ему угодно или выгодно.  
Неделю назад Ханамия Макото подобрал новый пароль к его ящику. Причём без причин, из любви, так сказать, к искусству.  
Ханамия недовольно кривит губы. Враньё же. Совсем он разучился делать покерфейс, даже перед самим собой не получается.  
Он часто думает, почему даже сейчас, по прошествии более десяти лет совместного проживания с Киёши, ему до сих пор невозможно трудно. Теппею он доверяет безоговорочно, но вот… взломал же. Хотя знает на миллион процентов, что ничего компрометирующего он в почте Киёши даже близко не обнаружит. От чего и получит очередной всплеск хорошего настроения. И сразу же — приступ немотивированного раздражения. Потому что каждое, даже самое ничтожное доказательство того, что он может спокойно доверять своему придурку, он воспринимает как нечто волшебное. А Ханамия ненавидит сказки и не признаёт в жизни ничего, кроме трезвого расчёта и разумного здравомыслия. По крайней мере, он всегда был в этом уверен. Лет до восемнадцати, пока не появился блядский Киёши и походя, одним своим появлением не уничтожил все барьеры, стены и принципы.  
Ханамия, хмурясь, автоматически просматривает чужую почту, попутно уничтожая весь спам. А то у Киёши постоянно всякого хлама в почте полно, даром что Ханамия почти каждый день сюда заглядывает. Пусть Теппей ему вообще спасибо скажет за наведение порядка в его виртуальном бедламе.  
— Что делаешь? — неожиданно раздаётся за спиной, и Ханамия мгновенно закрывает вкладку недрогнувшей рукой. Хотя, если совсем уж честно, всё-таки слегка дрогнувшей. Но если у тебя пароль, как у ламера, то не взломать его для Ханамии Макото — просто оскорбление. Бывшему капитану Кирисаки совершенно не стыдно за сам факт взлома. Попасться было бы не в пример позорнее.  
Но простодушный Киёши улыбается как ни в чём не бывало, и Ханамия с облегчением переводит дух — не заметил, честный дуралей. Ну и прекрасно.  
Тяжёлая лапища Киёши ложится на плечо, и прикосновение вызывает привычную дрожь. Ханамия никогда не думал, что ему будет до такой степени нравиться принадлежать железному придурку. И так долго, что списывать всё на подростковые гормоны, юношеский максимализм, желание мести или контроля уже давно не получается. Они живут вдвоём слишком много для того, чтобы Ханамия мог продолжать обманывать себя, уверяя, что это временно. Как известно, в мире нет ничего более постоянного, чем временные ситуации.  
Киёши небрежно и пылко целует его в лохматую макушку, заставляя Ханамию пренебрежительно фыркнуть по старой привычке, пока тело непроизвольно подаётся навстречу этим чёртовым, почти всегда улыбающимся губам.  
— Да так… почту проверяю, — отвечает чистую правду Ханамия, крупно сглатывая, когда широкие ладони пробираются под футболку. — Я не слышал, как ты вошёл.  
— Наверное, слишком был поглощён… почтой, — мурлычет Киёши, покусывая мочку уха Ханамии, раздражая и возбуждая его до привычного безрассудства. Язык Киёши скользит по смуглой шее, ощущая, как справа бешено пульсирует вена. Он провокационно и торжествующе улыбается, опуская ладонь за край домашних джинсов, и слегка сжимает и разжимает пальцы.  
А потом, не меняя темпа движений и тона голоса, вкрадчиво и тихо говорит:  
— Ты что, опять взломал мой пароль?  
Ханамия знает, что такой мягкий голос означает у Киёши степень крайнего бешенства. И заводит это всегда.  
— Если это жалкое сочетание детского лепета и бреда помешанного можно так назвать, — едва находит он в себе силы язвить, путаясь в горячке азарта и лёгкого страха. — Эту хрень взломал бы и трёхлетка, не знающий ни одного иероглифа.  
— Ты слишком умный, Макото, — скучающим голосом говорит Киёши, стягивая с него джинсы. Ханамия, закусив губу, в упор смотрит на него, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники: показывать Киёши, как у него рвёт башню, он не собирается. — Тогда почему ты себя так по-идиотски ведёшь?  
Киёши не ждёт ответа, он знает, что всё равно не дождётся. Он просто разводит ноги Ханамии, удобно устраиваясь между ними, и обдаёт уже твёрдый член тёплым дыханием, едва касаясь языком головки. А потом сразу берёт его в рот, помогая себе рукой. Ханамия не может сдержать короткого стона — сволочь сейринская всегда делает такие вещи неожиданно и крышесносно.  
Руки и язык Киёши двигаются в идеальном темпе, заставляя Ханамию кусать губы чуть ли не до крови.  
— Кто бы… говорил… — еле шипит Ханамия, вцепляясь руками в светлые волосы партнёра. — У самого пароль… кретинский… Я вообще с первого раза угадал… сволочь…  
Он кончает, не в силах больше сказать ни слова. Да и не собирается он слова на этого идиота тратить.  
Киёши встаёт и обнимает взъерошенного и злого Ханамию, который смотрит на свои голые ноги, на джинсы с трусами, болтающиеся у щиколоток, на белёсые капли у себя на животе… Блядь, Киёши совсем охренел уже! Из-за какой-то паршивой почты!  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит вдруг Киёши, гладя разозлённого Ханамию по голове, и он видит и слышит в глазах и голосе Киёши сплошную грёбаную нежность. — Делай, что хочешь, только не уходи. Просто… Я не могу понять: зачем тебе это?  
Недоумение и растерянность экс-центрового слегка успокаивают капитана Кирисаки. Естественно, он не понимает, потому что мозгов небо не додало. Правда, Ханамия сам не до конца понимает, но… Делать хорошую мину при плохой игре — его фирменный знак.  
— Так… на всякий случай, — произносит вполголоса Ханамия, про себя ругаясь всеми известными ему нецензурными словами. Бред какой-то… Какое ещё, нахер, «на всякий случай»?  
Киёши только вздыхает и укоризненно качает головой: он знает, что и так услышал слишком много. Ханамия до объяснений вообще снисходит крайне редко.  
— Завтра воскресенье, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Киёши. — Поедем в маркет закупаться на всю неделю. И в банк надо зайти… Ты не занят?  
Ханамия часто дышит, испытывая бешенство и, как ни странно, стабильное спокойствие. Как можно испытывать сразу оба эти чувства — а хрен их знает. С Киёши всегда так получается.  
— Вообще-то, я почти всегда занят, — шипит Ханамия, пытаясь натянуть на себя перекрученную футболку. — У меня, в отличие от некоторых, полно дел. Поедем после обеда.  
Киёши разглаживает ткань на плечах партнёра и смотрит так, что Ханамия убить его готов. Какого хрена на него так смотреть? У него же, блядь, опять встаёт!  
— Пароль смени уже, идиот, — бормочет Ханамия, когда они перестают целоваться. — У тебя мозги есть вообще?  
— Вообще, есть, — смеётся Киёши. — Только ты же всё равно взломаешь.  
Ханамия презрительно фыркает, с превосходством глядя на Киёши, и прячет ладони за спину. Чтобы железный болван не видел, что у него пальцы дрожат.  
— Само собой, — возмущается Ханамия. — Ты третий раз уже моё имя на пароль ставишь! Издеваешься?  
— Нет, — чуть удивлённо улыбается Киёши, а Ханамия видит, что придурок и вправду не понимает сути вопроса. — А… какое ещё ставить? Мне нравится так.  
Ханамия мысленно хватается за голову. И вот так все десять лет!  
— Как меня достал этот твой идиотизм! — бормочет экс-капитан Кирисаки и, неожиданно для себя самого, сильно прижимается лбом к плечу обнимающего его Киёши.  
Ханамия помнит все их разговоры, ругань, ссоры, и примирения, и секс. И то, как Киёши первый раз сказал, что любит. И то, что сам он говорит такое ему крайне редко.  
И ещё про то, что у него самого, умного и гениального Ханамии Макото, вот уже последние пять лет паролем в почте стоит имя этого его вечного фактора раздражения двух метров роста.  
Ханамия про себя клянётся и обещает завтра же сменить пароль на что-то более умное.  
И точно знает, что ничего он не поменяет.  
Почему? А вот хрен знает. Просто Ханамии тоже так нравится.  
Впрочем, за десять лет ко всему привыкаешь.  
Если любишь.


	14. Суета вокруг дивана

Ханамии давно неинтересно всё, что не касается его мира. Собственного дома, работы и Киёши.  
Ханамия не хочет ни ребёнка, ни собаку, а кота не хочет Киёши. Поэтому им и так хорошо. И у них есть этот херов дивaн.  
— Какого чёрта ты так поздно? — шипит Ханамия, когда Киёши приходит затемно, задержавшись после тренировки своей команды.  
— Ну так ложился бы спать, — улыбается тот, с удовольствием разглядывая сонного и недовольного Ханамию, копошащегося в одеялах и простынях на диване. — Чего ты тут делаешь?  
— Тебя не спросил! — огрызается капитан Кирисаки, злобно выпутываясь. — Я засну, а потом ты придёшь и разбудишь. Или будешь греметь тут… чем-нибудь.  
Ханамия под страхом смерти не признается, что ему не спится без придурка. И жёстко, и жарко, и холодно… В общем — полный дискомфорт.  
Киёши только качает головой, слегка улыбаясь: Ханамия всегда ждёт его на этом диване, когда Киёши поздно приходит. И ругается. В смысле, Ханамия постоянно ругается, особенно когда во время его самых хлёстких эпитетов у Киёши появляется эта дурацкая улыбка. Бывшему капитану Кирисаки постоянно кажется, что Теппей издевается или смеётся над ним, хотя он прекрасно знает, что это не так. Это — счастливая улыбка… а Киёши — наивный кретин.  
— Нет, ну вот какого хрена ты сейчас скалишься? — возмущается Ханамия, втайне желая услышать ответ, который он уже слышал сотни раз.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Киёши, зарываясь носом в чёрные волосы Ханамии. — Мне хорошо. Только с тобой.  
И такое «хорошо» с веским «с тобой» и акцентом на «только» нервирует и окрыляет Ханамию в сотни раз сильнее, чем обычные признания в любви, на которые его верзила с раздражающим светом в глазах мастак. А ещё Ханамия любит, когда Киёши раздевает и любит его именно на этом грёбаном диване. И это тоже бесит до рези в глазах: почему он так заводится тогда, когда его заваливают на неудобном допотопном монстре с проваливающейся серединой и хрЕновыми подлокотниками, об которые он постоянно бьётся головой, когда Киёши вбивается в него сзади. Или сверху. Или… нет, сбоку здесь не получается, диван слишком узкий для них двоих. Пробовали пару раз и оказывались на полу, а потом у Ханамии колени в синяках, потому что никто и не думал ничего прекращать. И это тоже бесит: такой расчётливый человек, как Макото Ханамия, должен заботиться о своём комфорте, а ему — плевать, лишь бы Киёши продолжал брать его сзади. Или спереди. Или сбоку, потому что на полу места много и оттуда уже никуда не упадёшь.  
— Я этот диван вышвырну уже, — Ханамия кусает губы от удовольствия и злости, яростно стирая с себя следы сексуального беспредела после. — Совершенно отвратительный монстр мебельного дела… громоздкий и бесполезный. Два метра длины — и никакого комфорта.  
Киёши всегда смеётся, когда его сравнивают с этим предметом мебели, и оттого, что диван у Ханамии ассоциируется с ним, Теппеем, он относится к нему с глубокой симпатией и даже иногда, проходя мимо, незаметно гладит покрытую слегка потёртой кожей поверхность, чем вызывает торжествующую усмешку Ханамии: безмозглый верзила — тот ещё сентиментальный одушевитель. Как можно быть таким наивным почти в тридцать… Да ещё и считать, что Макото Ханамия этого не видит?  
Однако когда Киёши предлагает купить новую мебель в гостиную, Ханамия отказывается с таким негодованием, что сам долго не может прийти в себя, пытаясь понять причину своей злости. Какого хрена вообще? Это его диван, и никто не имеет права посягать на его нахождение в их доме, кроме него самого.  
— Диван, между прочим, кожаный и старинный, он у нас с самого начала, как мы сюда въехали, — резко выговаривает он Киёши. — Сейчас такого вообще не достанешь. Раритет, и вообще… не надо разбрасываться моей мебелью.  
— Ты же только что вопил, что вышвырнешь его, и он тебя достал, и ты не любишь, когда мы на нём, — улыбается Киёши, с удовольствием ловя кайф от противоречивого Ханамии. Может, с возрастом что-то в нём и меняется, но только не эта черта. Потому что он — самый продуманный человек во всей Японии, а вот с двойственностью по отношению к самому Киёши справиться не может, как ни пытается. Уже больше десяти лет пытается — и ничего. Злится, психует, обзывает — и стонет голым в их общей постели. Кто ещё на этом свете может похвастаться тем, что вызывает у прагматичного эгоиста Ханамии такие душевные метания? Только Киёши и их диван. Но диван — почти что другая форма жизни, ему можно.  
— Ничего я не вопил, болван, — раздражённо сверкает серо-зелёными глазами Ханамия. — В отличие от некоторых, я говорю всегда тихо и доступно для идиотов. И повторять не собираюсь. Не смей даже думать о диване.  
У Киёши привычно заходится сердце в такие минуты: Ханамия защищается и нападает одновременно в своей неповторимой манере, как делал это больше десятка лет назад на паркете, когда у них ещё не было общего будущего, квартиры и дивана. Когда Киёши был безнадёжно влюблён и уверен, что у них никогда не будет этого будущего. Ханамия же о таких кошмарных вещах, как будущее с Киёши Теппеем, вообще старался не думать, потому что это было единственное табу в его жизни для него же самого. Сложные и скучные взаимоотношения, на тот момент связывающие его с центровым Сейрин в выпускном классе, не могли получить хоть какое-то развитие с помощью интриг, подлости и ненависти. В чём Ханамия с ужасом убедился, испробовав всё вышеназванное. Притяжение оказалось слишком сильным даже для него. Что он, к своему негодованию, признаёт почти каждый день на этом самом диване. Даже если они не занимаются сексом, а просто сидят и чёртов Киёши касается его плечом. Или поворачивает голову и смотрит. Или… Но они в конце концов всё равно занимаются сексом на этой кожаной рухляди, которую Ханамия не выбросит за всё золото мира.  
— Ты так и не ответил: какого чёрта так опоздал? — это Ханамия пытается отвоевать завоёванные Киёши позиции, безуспешно отталкивая его ладони, заползшие под пижаму.  
— У меня есть оправдание, — Киёши комкает в руках мягкую ткань, которая медленно сползает вниз.  
— Ну-ну, хотелось бы узнать, — не сдаётся Ханамия, против воли закрывая глаза и позволяя всё.  
— Я очень медленно хожу, — шепчет Киёши, касаясь губами и языком мочки уха, и Ханамия каждой клеткой кожи чувствует, как сейриновская сволочь улыбается.  
А ещё дышит в макушку, слушает недовольное сопение и стискивает широкими ладонями ягодицы неуживчивого Ханамии. А потом улыбается ещё шире, когда яростное ворчание переходит в стон удовольствия. И тогда уже не сдерживается, стаскивая с Ханамии всё, что на нём к тому моменту надето. Медленно и методически. Он любит делать это неторопливо, лишая его воли и выключая в нём его вечное желание противоречить. Пусть даже только на то время, пока он кончает в его руках. Но эти минуты кажутся очень долгими, и Киёши счастлив, что больше никто не может помочь Ханамии расслабиться. Он не подпускает к себе близко ни одного человека в своей жизни, кроме Киёши, и он сам это ценит до такой степени, что может кончить только от одного осознания этого, пусть даже Ханамия до него не дотрагивается и всячески сопротивляется. Всегда безумно заводит умение Ханамии сопротивляться и льнуть в одно и то же время, отстраняясь и прижимаясь, словно его тело в эти моменты живёт по совершенно другим принципам, попирая законы Вселенной.  
— Знаешь, совсем становлюсь ненормальным, когда ты со мной — бормочет Киёши, прижимая злого и смущённого Ханамию к тёплой кожаной поверхности. — Вот просто… Я от тебя без ума.  
— Ты и так без него, — шипит Ханамия, выплёскиваясь на живот партнёра. — Я тут ни при чём.  
Киёши именно в этот момент достигает оргазма, потому что только тогда чувствует и себя, и их отношения завершёнными, такими, как нужно, чтобы просто быть счастливым.  
И делать счастливым Ханамию.  
Его неуверенность и страх пускать хоть кого-то в свою жизнь делают жизненно необходимым для самого Теппея каждую минуту их совместного существования доказывать Ханамии право быть рядом с ним. И самому Киёши это не в тягость, а совсем наоборот. Ханамия называет это каким-то заумным термином, который Киёши никак не может запомнить. Как же всё-таки здорово, что их мозговые и психологические выверты так идеально подошли. Просто страсть не прожила бы долго, если бы их не связывало нечто большее. Без этой фатальной связи и доверия они могли бы просто убить друг друга. Или возненавидеть. Или выбросить диван и разбежаться, чтобы никогда больше не видеться и прожить жизнь, не вспоминая один о другом.  
Но у них есть общий диван в общей гостиной в совместно купленном доме.  
А больше им ничего не надо.  
Киёши вдруг вспоминает тот момент, когда впервые обнимал Ханамию и верил, что всё в этой жизни у него есть.  
Теперь он знает это точно.


	15. Я змея...

— Наша жизнь слишком камерная, — говорит Ханамия, и они с Киёши едут на экскурсию в океанариум. Или идут за покупками в «Кинокунию». В книжную любит ходить Ханамия, а в обычную — Киёши. Или на баскетбол. Правда, после матчей они всегда спорят до хрипоты и иногда даже ссорятся. Но ссориться они уже привыкли, а Киёши знает, что ругань для Ханамии — испытанный и привычный способ выброса эмоций, поэтому с готовностью подставляется, чтобы потом полночи выслушивать ядовитые комментарии о своём интеллекте уровня пьяной сойки, о полной несостоятельности в баскетболе и в карьерном росте. Но Киёши молчит и ждёт, когда Ханамия накрутит себя достаточно для того, чтобы, капая ядом, проехаться по мизерным умениям Теппея в сексе и своей несчастной личной жизни. Для Киёши это сигнал к началу действий.  
— Некоторые пары устраивают в постели игры, а мы — побоища какие-то, — грустно говорит Киёши, когда они, задыхающиеся и мокрые, как мыши, лежат, обнявшись, после. — Вот нахрена ты такое говоришь, чтобы мне ничего не оставалось делать, как любить тебя так, чтобы ты сознание терял?  
— Ты больше всё равно ни на что не годен, — высокомерно мурлычет Ханамия, у которого после хорошего секса всегда наступает период относительной ремиссии ядовитости. — А вдруг, если бы я этого не говорил, ты трахал бы меня хуже? Ты же сам заводишься.  
— Если бы ты был более милым и почаще говорил, что любишь меня…  
— Мы сдохли бы от скуки, — перебивает Ханамия, довольно потягиваясь. После постельного беспредела, устроенного Киёши, ужасно хочется спать, а в каждой клетке тела живёт усталость пополам с ощущением полного удовлетворения. Ханамия даже испытывает что-то похожее на нежность, но не совсем уверен, что это она. После первых десяти лет совместной жизни с сейриновским придурком он перестал анализировать и начал просто жить. По крайней мере, попробовал, и пока ему нравится. Но Ханамия всё равно начеку и постоянно ждёт подвоха, трагедии, драмы или ещё какой-то подлой выходки со стороны Вселенной. Киёши часто подтрунивает над ним, что не все в этом мире живут по законам Макото Ханамии, где человек человеку волк. Ханамия саркастично фыркает, огрызается и говорит, что Теппей — тупица. По этим законам живут все. То есть абсолютно.  
Однако он молчит о том, что одно исключение для него пока существует. Это их небольшой дом в пригороде, закрытый от остального мира. Куда нет доступа никому, даже безмозглые друзья Киёши появляются здесь крайне редко, разве что только Хьюга, с существованием которого Ханамия слегка свыкся, впрочем, как и сам Хьюга с тем фактом, что его лучший друг любит и трахает самого паршивого парня в их бывшей баскетбольной тусовке. А может, и в нынешней — Ханамия по набору самых гадких черт характера сто очков вперёд даст любому отморозку. Совершенно гнусное создание. А Киёши любит его и, кажется, счастлив, хотя как можно быть счастливым, постоянно нося на шее смертельно ядовитую змею, Хьюга искренне не может понять, как ни старается. Но Киёши всегда любил рисковать, так что, видимо, это что-то из области адреналинового выпрыска в кровь, без которого некоторым идиотам жизнь кажется пресной.  
В общем, Хьюга терпеть не может Ханамию уже дюжину лет. А потом Киёши попадает в больницу с воспалением лёгких. И Джунпей видит, как кобра из Кирисаки сидит в палате в течение нескольких суток, пока у Киёши, лежащего без сознания, не случается кризис и ему не становится легче. Свернувшаяся в напряжённый клубок кобра, готовая на что угодно. Хьюга видит лицо Ханамии и не понимает, как вообще змею можно приручить. Он знает, что это невозможно, значит, Ханамия действительно любит. И само сочетание слов «Ханамия» и «любит» в одном предложении потрясает эмоционального бывшего капитана Сейрин больше, чем все десять лет упорного неприятия самого факта существования Киёши и Ханамии на одной жилплощади.  
Он не перестаёт ненавидеть Макото Ханамию, но за Киёши теперь явно спокоен. На Ханамию, оказывается, можно рассчитывать. По крайней мере, в том, что своё он не отдаст никому, выстрелив струёй яда прямо в глаза опрометчивому неудачнику. Не твоё. Моё. Не трогать. Ах ты ж, ёбаныйтынахуй!  
— Псих и долбанутый маньяк, — бормочет Хьюга, выскакивая из больницы. И усмехается против воли.  
Н-да, ну вот что тут скажешь? И почему Киёши всегда везёт, как утопленнику?  
Везучий утопленник и плюющаяся кобра. Идеальная парочка.  
Он потом рассказывает это всё Киёши, чтобы снять напряжение от воспоминаний о взгляде Ханамии тогда, в больнице, но Теппей не смеётся. Он слушает Хьюгу с таким упоением, что тот хватается за голову и, обозвав маньяком и Киёши, сваливает домой.  
А Киёши после этого долго не отпускает ладонь Ханамии, который выдирается, шипит и угрожает страшными карами, если придурок не оставит его в покое.  
Но продолжает сидеть по ночам ещё несколько суток, пока Киёши не выписывают.  
— Дома холодно, — капризно изгибает губы Ханамия, и Киёши знает, что это значит. Ханамия не может спать без него рядом.  
И это лучше любых признаний и клятв, которых сентиментальному Теппею иногда так не хватает.  
— А если бы я умер? — Киёши знает, что это жестоко, но не может удержаться. Ему правда не хватает слов лично от Ханамии.  
— Я бы вспомнил, что такое тишина и покой, — цедит сквозь зубы экс-капитан Кирисаки, с ненавистью глядя на любовника, и Киёши на миг кажется, что его сейчас ударят. Во всяком случае, лет пять назад он точно огрёб бы за подобное лихачество. А сейчас Ханамия просто научился сдерживаться. Слегка.  
Киёши, извиняясь, прижимает ладонь Ханамии к губам и закрывает глаза. Ему ещё плохо, а от счастья он сильно устаёт.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты был первый, — сквозь сон слышит он и потрясённо просыпается, но Ханамия уже исчезает в дверях и приходит только на следующий день, под вечер.  
Киёши понимает, что услышал самое ублюдочно-эгоистичное и самое прекрасное признание за все их годы вместе.  
И клянётся сам себе, что больше не скажет ничего подобного. Не стоит ворошить палкой гнездо кобры. В следующий раз Ханамию врасплох можно и не застать.  
«Неплохо было бы прожить ещё сто лет и умереть в один день, — думает Киёши, вспоминая тот разговор полгода назад. — Чтобы вот так, вместе. И тогда никому не будет больно».  
Он прекрасно понимает, что такую сентиментальную хрень не скажет вслух ни за что по известным причинам. Когда живёшь с Ханамией столько лет, уже автоматически учишься уворачиваться от змеиных бросков.  
Он просто сильно притискивает Ханамию к себе, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.  
— В чём дело? — недовольным голосом вопрошает Ханамия, но даже не делает попытки выскользнуть: ему слишком хорошо. — Что ещё тебе в голову пришло, что ты так нервно пыхтишь?  
— Вспомнил, как ты приходил ко мне в больницу, — честно отвечает Киёши, и Ханамия всё понимает. Вместе — было бы неплохо, уж точно тогда не надо оставлять этого болвана одного, он же совершенно не приспособлен к жизни. Что он будет делать, если блистательного Макото не будет рядом?  
Блистательный закрывает глаза и только оставляет на коже Киёши засосы и следы зубов.  
И молчит.  
Чтобы не сглазить.


	16. День рождения

— Если я говорю, что мне это не нравится, значит, это действительно убого, — высокомерно бросает Ханамия и отворачивается. А потом украдкой снова смотрит, словно ощупывая собеседника взглядом с ног до головы.  
Киёши недовольно и шумно дышит: он не хочет ссориться, но Ханамия опять просто напрашивается. И причина, как обычно, никакая, но Ханамии этого не объяснишь. Если он вбил себе что-то в голову, то пиши пропало.  
— Они тебе не идут. Убожество какое-то, — говорит Ханамия, с отвращением аристократа глядя на облачившегося в новые джинсы Киёши. Отвратительные, плотно обтягивающие джинсы со слегка заниженным поясом. — Ты выглядишь как мальчик по вызову.  
Двухметровый широкоплечий Киёши с вихрами на макушке меньше всего похож на упомянутого мальчика, но Ханамии плевать. Он категорически против подобных новшеств. Киёши никогда до этого не носил подобных вещей, а тут вдруг начал. И Ханамия подозрительно прикидывает, с чего бы. В этих джинсах Киёши выглядит просто потрясающе, и Ханамия невольно сглатывает, останавливая взгляд на красиво обтянутой заднице и внушительном члене, размер которого блядские джинсы только подчёркивают. И цвет — бледно-голубой — очень ему идёт. Но Ханамия против — и точка. Он должен понять, с чего это Киёши стал покупать себе подобные шмотки и почему он, Макото Ханамия, так злится по этому поводу.  
— Девушка в магазине сказала, что мне идёт, — Киёши делает ещё одну грубую ошибку, говоря подобное. — И я не понимаю: почему ты так злишься?  
— Потому что я живу с идиотом, — разъярённо цедит Ханамия. — А идиот — со мной. Пока ещё. Будешь жить с какой-то девушкой — будешь слушать её. А сейчас лучше помолчи. И сними это.  
Ханамия сам подходит и сдёргивает грёбаные джинсы с растерянного Киёши. А эту девушку Ханамия очень хочет увидеть. И поговорить. Макото кровожадно улыбается: может, этот его кретин и нравится кому-то, но Ханамии он тоже нравится, значит, больше никому не светит. А Киёши ещё своё получит.  
Он стягивает джинсы с бельём ниже, до самого пола, и опускается перед партнёром на колени. Член Киёши заинтересованно дёргается, задевая щёку Ханамии, который всё глядит, не дотрагиваясь. Он знает, что у Киёши встаёт, когда он просто на него смотрит. А потом высовывает язык и лижет солоноватую головку, как мороженое, иногда полностью забирая её в рот и помогая себе рукой. Ханамия умеет делать минет так, что Киёши кажется, что именно так сходят с ума. Впрочем, даже если бы он отсасывал хуже всех в мире, Киёши точно так же слетал бы с катушек. Он подхватывает Ханамию, вздёргивая вверх, и притирается к нему вставшим членом.  
Расстёгивает пряжку его ремня и гладит пальцами по животу, ощущая, как привычно сокращаются мышцы Ханамии. А потом начинает дрочить ему.  
Однако сегодня Ханамия сопротивляется, и Киёши не чувствует ответной реакции, когда его ладони проходятся по его члену и рёбрам. Обычно тот реагирует, открываясь и подпуская ближе. Но сейчас Ханамия зол, как никогда, и Киёши видит, как он старается ускользнуть и не дать себе расслабиться в руках партнёра.  
А через пару секунд становится понятно, что он задумал.  
Ханамия без слов толкает Киёши на пол и переворачивает на живот.  
— Стань на колени, — отрывисто бросает Ханамия, и Киёши задыхается от кайфа: Ханамия редко когда снисходит до того, чтобы быть сверху. Не любит напрягаться… и чёрт ещё знает почему. Киёши не спрашивает, потому что у него давно мелькает смутная мысль, что Макото нравится ему принадлежать, быть его частью. Мысль Киёши очень по душе, но спрашивать он всё равно не решается, чтобы не разочароваться от ответа. Может, и так, а может, и нет, и Ханамии просто лень трахать его самому. Но когда он всё-таки делает это, Киёши чувствует, как небо валится гроздьями звёзд куда-то вниз на его многострадальную голову. И это уже не просто физиология. Киёши тоже хочет принадлежать, так, чтобы Ханамии никогда и в голову не могло прийти, что может быть как-то по-другому и кто-то другой может дать ему то же ощущение. Звучит сопливо и сумбурно, но Киёши не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы вообще описать их с Ханамией совместное существование. Оно просто есть, и Киёши сделает всё, чтобы так оно сохранялось и впредь.  
И пальцы Ханамии внутри него, и боль оттого, что он слишком давно не был снизу, — всё это доказывает для Киёши реальность происходящего, в которой он иногда начинает сомневаться.  
И в тот момент, когда Ханамия берёт его, как всегда без презерватива и особо долгой подготовки, Киёши шипит от боли и вцепляется изо всех сил пальцами в циновку под ним. Он знает, что эти несколько пограничных секунд между болью и тем моментом, когда становится хорошо, — и есть любовь Ханамии. Он не умеет или не хочет выражать её по-другому, но Киёши спокойнее думать, что всё-таки не умеет.  
А потом Ханамия движется в нём и кончает, и Киёши кончает тоже, чувствуя, как горячо становится внутри и как Ханамия содрогается, вцепившись в его плечи, почти лёжа на нём.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал, что чувствую я, когда ты меня трахаешь, — бормочет Ханамия словно в полузабытьи, облизывая губы влажным языком. Он на несколько мгновений замирает, не двигаясь, словно врастает в тело под ним, а когда Киёши становится совсем хорошо, возвращается в своё обычное гнусное состояние. — И больше не надевай эту херню.  
Ханамия всегда жалеет, когда даёт слабину и показывает Киёши своё истинное отношение, поэтому ему жизненно необходимо испортить всё чем-то типа этой последней фразы. Но испортить не получается. Его устраивает, что Киёши и так всё знает, но сам Ханамия считает слишком обременительным снисходить до лишних объяснений.  
Новые, только что купленные джинсы мятой тряпкой валяются где-то в углу комнаты, и Киёши внезапно думает, что идея понравиться в них Ханамии была изначально обречена на провал. Хотя стоило разозлить Ханамию, только чтобы раскрутить его на такой безбашенный секс. Киёши не стыдится признаваться ни самому себе, ни партнёру, что хотел бы, чтобы Ханамия бывал сверху чаще. Однако тот всегда гадко ухмыляется, глядя на Киёши с вечным превосходством отличника во всём. А Теппей, как обычно, поражается, как Ханамия умеет всё вывернуть наизнанку. Даже снизу он всегда сверху.  
— Я верну их завтра в магазин, — говорит Киёши, даже не делая попытки встать и одеться. Ханамия лежит такой же голый рядом. Впрочем, лежит он с бОльшим комфортом, спихнув Киёши с циновки и устроившись на ней сам. Его пальцы касаются запястья Киёши.  
— Я сам верну, — возражает он. — Заодно посмотрю на их непрофессиональный персонал.  
— Вместе сходим, — Киёши решает, что ни за что не отдаст ни в чём не повинную девушку-продавщицу на съедение Ханамии. — А я думал, они тебе понравятся.  
— Хватит и того, что в этом доме отсутствует вкус у тебя, — высокомерно бросает Ханамия, не желая даже в мыслях признавать, что дело в примитивной и постыдной ревности, которую Ханамия Макото испытывать не может априори. Кроме того, он зол потому, что хотел купить эти джинсы в подарок чёртову Киёши на чёртов день рождения, а этот идиот взял и купил их себе сам. И всё испортил.  
Ханамия поворачивается на бок и внимательно смотрит на Киёши, уложив голову в сгибе локтя.  
— Что? — улыбается Киёши, осторожно убирая чёрную прядь со щеки Ханамии.  
— Ничего, — хмурится тот, но не отстраняется, что почему-то всегда очень радует и удивляет Киёши. — С днём рождения. И не покупай себе подарки, которые меня расстраивают.  
— Макото, — укоризненно смеётся Киёши, — день-то мой.  
— Я тоже, — заявляет вдруг Ханамия, и Киёши кажется, что ему подарили полмира или даже целый. Вот так вот просто взяли и сунули в руки, как леденец ребёнку. — И я важнее.  
— Даже не представляешь насколько, — Киёши прижимает Ханамию к себе, и Ханамия обнимает в ответ, хотя не часто балует Киёши уютными домашними объятиями, предпочитая более жёсткий контакт в постели. Но сегодня даже Ханамия отпустил себя.  
И Киёши считает, что это — самый лучший день рождения в принципе.  
Потому что никто не знает, сколько ещё лет им предстоит быть вместе. Может, кто-то из них умрёт, или сойдёт с ума, или попадёт под автобус. Поэтому Киёши ценит каждый день и год, прожитый с Макото Ханамией. И знает, что это взаимно.


	17. Не страшно

Ханамия не любит целоваться. Мокро, слюняво, негигиенично и слишком близко. Пускает в своё личное пространство он тоже крайне редко. Собственно, никогда и никого, только Киёши. Почему так получилось — уже понятно. А вот когда всё только начиналось, это жутко бесило, до скрежета зубовного и темноты в глазах. До желания сломать в теле Киёши все двести шесть костей. Ханамия полагает, что хорошо, что он остановился на одной. Ему не нравится думать об этом, но Киёши в последнее время стал морщиться при ходьбе и незаметно потирать больное колено. То есть он думает, что делает это незаметно. Чёртов придурок бесит. Прихрамывает, особенно когда погода меняется. И молчит.  
Ханамия деланно громко вздыхает и противно хрустит пальцами, привлекая внимание. За окном начинает накрапывать дождь, а Киёши уже третий час сидит за компьютером и так погрузился в работу, что совсем не смотрит в его сторону. А это уже наглость.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает он, и Киёши удивлённо поднимает голову: Ханамия редко отрывает его от дел, когда видит, что он работает. И требует того же от самого Киёши. Для Ханамии работа вообще очень важна: только там он может найти применение своему блестящему интеллекту, дома он больше отдыхает и ругает Киёши за примитивность мышления, получая от процесса массу удовольствия.  
— Заканчиваю уже, — говорит Киёши, зная, что отвечать надо не на поставленный вопрос. Ханамия не дурак и прекрасно видит, что Киёши работает. А на самом деле он хочет знать, когда Киёши закончит пялиться в монитор.  
— Я тебя не об этом спросил, — тянет Ханамия, прикидывая, как привлечь внимание Киёши без потерь и оставить последнее слово за собой. — Иди сюда и посмотри на мой проект. Только, умоляю, своё мнение по поводу самого проекта высказывать не надо, ты в этом не смыслишь ни черта. Просто оцени дизайн и скажи об общем впечатлении — больше от тебя ничего не требуется.  
Киёши уже давно известно, что надо слушать не слова и тон, а воспринимать саму фразу в целом. Потому что если уж Ханамия просит посмотреть что-то по работе — значит, мнение Киёши ему действительно важно.  
— Я в твоих химических формулах не разбираюсь, сам знаешь, поэтому не стоит беспокоиться, — как обычно, улыбается Киёши и идёт оценивать, не зная, что оценивать будет не столько он, сколько Ханамия. Который прищуривается и с всё нарастающей злостью наблюдает, как этот идиот шагает к нему в другой конец комнаты, едва заметно приволакивая ногу. А на лице Киёши при этом написана такая искренняя заинтересованность, что Ханамии его хочется убить.  
— Красиво, — Ханамия чувствует, как у него слегка ускоряется сердцебиение, когда Киёши склоняется над его плечом. Смесь злости на Киёши и желание быть к нему ближе — обычное состояние, к которому за столько лет вместе Ханамия уже привык. — Зелёное с серебром сочетается здорово, хотя и немного мрачно.  
— Ну конечно, сейчас брошусь переделывать всё в розовых или голубых тонах, лишь бы тебе понравилось, — язвит Ханамия, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться на Киёши, который сопит у него под ухом и почти касается его губами. Естественно, специально — Ханамия краем глаза видит, как хренов идиот едва заметно улыбается. Но сейчас его интересуют проблемы поинтереснее, нежели причина бессмысленных улыбок Киёши Теппея.  
Он протягивает руку и аккуратно сжимает больное колено — несильно, но ощутимо. Даже очень ощутимо для его пустоголового партнёра, у которого глаза становятся мутными от боли. Ханамия с плохо скрытым злым удовлетворением слышит сдавленный вздох сквозь зубы, который хренов Киёши пытается сдержать.  
— Ну как ощущения? — шёлково шелестит Ханамия, пришёптывая от бешенства. Он видит, как в мутном взгляде Киёши боль уступает место чувству вины и решительному нежеланию грузить своими проблемами, что приводит Ханамию в совершенную ярость.  
— Незабываемые, — выдыхает Киёши, которому стоит огромных усилий не отстраниться. Одной рукой он сжимает спинку стула, на котором сидит Ханамия, а другой слепо шарит в воздухе несколько секунд, пока Ханамия не подставляет ладонь. Киёши стискивает её с такой силой, что Ханамия морщится от боли и невольно думает о том, что его придурок наконец научился мстить или хотя бы отвечать адекватно. — От тебя других не бывает.  
Он отпускает ладонь Ханамии и резко наклоняется, целуя его в висок. А потом отшатывается и тяжело опускается на диван у стены. Ханамия чувствует, как ему больно. Гнев словно заливает его, заполняя лёгкие и отнимая дыхание, а потом доходит до горла и дышать становится совсем невозможно.  
Он молча идёт в кухню за льдом и обезболивающим: что-то обязательно поможет, второе уж точно. А лёд можно высыпать за шиворот чёртову кретину, чтобы в себя пришёл.  
Но Ханамия применяет всё по назначению. Таблетки и стакан с водой впихивает Киёши в руки, а лёд прикладывает к больному месту. Сам. Киёши слегка расширившимися зрачками смотрит, как тот садится на пол возле дивана и задирает штанину его домашних джинсов. Ткань плотная, и Ханамии неудобно, но он всё равно осторожно тянет её вверх, обнажая колено. Несколько мгновений смотрит на тёмный уродливый шрам, а потом трясёт головой, словно отгоняет какие-то воспоминания. И криво улыбается. Водит пакетом со льдом по коже и дотрагивается пальцами другой руки, размазывая холодные капли. Киёши перехватывает свободную руку и сжимает его пальцы.  
— Это на погоду ноет, наверное, — предполагает Киёши, и Ханамия иронично поднимает бровь, всем своим видом показывая отношение к сказанному. — У меня в последнее время иногда бывает.  
— Ты ещё про возраст скажи, — подсказывает Ханамия, издевательски скалясь. Когда Киёши говорит какие-то бессмысленные банальности, у него самого всегда настроение становится лучше. Правда, не в этот раз. Столько лет прошло, но всё-таки иногда Ханамия испытывает что-то похожее на чувство вины. И странную гордость, что сумел так сильно зацепить Киёши. И ещё он злится на него и на себя немного. В общем, это целый букет скучных и противоречивых ощущений, которые Ханамия не любит чувствовать. Поэтому его волнует просто тот факт, что у Киёши болит колено. И он приносит ещё льда вместо растаявшего.  
— Не надо, — говорит Киёши и смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, как пальцы Ханамии кружат, сжимая влажный холодный пакет. — Пройдёт. Это мелочи, я справлюсь.  
А Ханамия стискивает зубы и ловит его взгляд.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — тянет он и щурится, когда приближает своё лицо совсем близко. — Только твоё колено — наше дело. Или ты забыл?  
— С него всё и начиналось, — Киёши говорит серьёзно, но взгляд его теплеет, да и боль после таблеток пошла на убыль. А может, это всё лёд и пальцы Ханамии.  
Киёши накрывает рукой его мокрую и холодную ладонь.  
— Там много всего было, — возражает Ханамия. — Пожалуй, даже слишком...  
Он замолкает и снова начинает злиться, что сказал какую-то хрень. Это всё идиот Киёши с его руками и коленями.  
— Знаешь, я стал чересчур взрослым, — внезапно говорит Киёши, делая вид, что не обратил внимания на прокол Ханамии. — Старый как будто… Вот мы с тобой уже почти тринадцать лет живём, а бояться, что мы можем быть не вместе, я начал только недавно. То есть сильно бояться, понимаешь?  
Ханамия демонстративно издевательски возводит глаза к потолку, думая, что этот тупица так ничему и не научился. Разве можно давать Ханамии очередной козырь, которым он может воспользоваться? И хотя он с невольной грустью про себя констатирует, что ничего такого не будет, всё же приятно, что Киёши так сильно переживает. Ханамия тоже не может без него, то есть может, конечно, просто очень паршиво будет. Но как умный человек он этого не говорит. Или говорит очень редко.  
Он задирает подбородок и сам целует Киёши, который удивляется, но сразу же пользуется ситуацией на полную катушку. Если Ханамия что-то даёт, то это нужно брать сразу же. Опасно обижать его отказом или раздумывать над его предложениями. Но эти правила для других. Киёши берёт всё без оглядки и так же щедро даёт в ответ. И это ещё одна причина, по которой Ханамия до сих пор с ним рядом.  
Он неожиданно для Киёши касается губами искалеченного колена и слизывает ледяные капли. От этого у Киёши зрачки становятся совсем чёрными.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне, когда тебе больно, — почти шипит Ханамия, и Киёши думает, что любой, кто услышал бы, как именно он произносит эту фразу, был бы уверен, что имеет дело с маньяком.  
— Ты и так знаешь, — отвечает Киёши. — Сейчас вот совсем хорошо.  
Ханамия пытливо смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Всё-таки отвратительно, что придурок так и не научился отвечать болью на боль. А ещё пытается что-то от него скрыть после стольких лет жизни вдвоём. Нелепо и смешно.  
И они снова начинают целоваться так, что очень трудно остановиться.  
Киёши и не собирается останавливаться. А Ханамия зло думает, что сам процесс поцелуя, если смотреть со стороны, — ужасный отстой. Но с Киёши даже это получается совсем наоборот.  
Он крошит пальцами оставшийся в пакете лёд и очень легко оглаживает шрам через прозрачный и тонкий пластик. Ханамия знает, что его любят за всё. И от этого страшно и хорошо.  
А потом Киёши бормочет какую-то чушь про «Я тебя…» и становится просто хорошо.  
И больше не страшно.


	18. Свидание

С Ханамией всегда интересно. Киёши знает, что его друзья до сих пор недоумевают по поводу их долгих и довольно скучных, на их взгляд, отношений. Киёши иногда хочется спросить, почему они постоянно ждут от Ханамии подвоха, но так и не рискует. Это же всё-таки Ханамия, тут сглазить — как стакан воды выпить. И всё же Киёши каждый раз улыбается, когда Хьюга или Рико заводят об этом разговор, пытаясь докопаться, почему они вместе столько лет. Один лишь Куроко никогда ничего не спрашивает. И Кагами не позволяет, хотя тому, кажется, и так плевать. Его один Куроко сейчас и интересует. Киёши иногда невольно думает о том, что Кагами так сильно зациклен на Куроко, потому что именно в нём сосредоточилось всё, что важно для самого Тайги. И баскетбол, с которого всё начиналось и которого теперь в их взрослой жизни осталось слишком мало.  
Киёши сам не очень грустит по этому поводу, просто потому что для него Ханамия важнее, а в прошлом его рядом не было. Поэтому ценность всего остального сильно тускнеет на фоне их совместной жизни в настоящем. Сейчас Киёши счастлив и спокоен, насколько возможно быть спокойным тому, кто живёт с Ханамией. К тому же они всё-таки изредка играют и вдвоём, и с их бывшими сокомандниками и соперниками. Но теперь это уже не кажется таким необходимым и важным. Киёши знает, что даже сам Ханамия иногда недоумевает, почему глотку готов был перегрызть и пойти на всё, лишь бы выиграть. Но он вообще любит выигрывать, поэтому как раз здесь для Киёши всё понятно.  
— Это ты виноват, — бросает ему Ханамия, когда такие разговоры возникают. — Я тебя совершенно не выносил тогда.  
И Киёши чувствует, что счастлив.  
— Ты же не только со мной играл, — возражает он, втайне надеясь услышать продолжение.  
— Так — только, — отрезает Ханамия, недовольно отворачиваясь, и Киёши довольно вздыхает. — Ты меня бесил. И сейчас тоже.  
Однако трудно выглядеть совсем недовольным, когда у тебя рука Киёши в штанах и недописанный список покупок на завтра.  
— Тогда — возможно, но вот насчёт сейчас ты лукавишь, — Киёши сияет раздражающей Ханамию улыбкой. — Хочу пригласить тебя на свидание.  
— Ужасно дурацкая чушь, — предсказуемо злится Ханамия, презрительно прищурившись от неожиданности. Список отодвигается в сторону, а рука Киёши остаётся там, где была. — Как и ты сам. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такие спонтанные поступки надо согласовывать заранее. Впрочем, что с тебя возьмёшь?  
— На то они и спонтанные, — возражает Киёши и трётся носом о висок Ханамии, плавно двигая рукой.  
Ханамия, как всегда, пытается выскользнуть. И, как всегда, безуспешно. Он с грустью и раздражением думает о том, что чёртов придурок улавливает его желания слишком точно и совершенно нет сил ему сопротивляться. Откуда, к примеру, Киёши узнал, что сейчас Ханамия хочет именно так — медленно и нежно, чтобы воздух в глотке замирал янтарём, в котором из последних сил трепыхается сердце? Нежность Киёши какая-то особенная, в ней нет мягкотелости или робости. Он касается Ханамии так, словно себя трогает — точно зная, что и как нужно сделать.  
— Да они у тебя всегда такие, — издевательский оскал Ханамии и белые острые зубы просто заставляют Киёши разжать его губы своими и запустить язык ему в глотку. Целуется Ханамия, как будто кусается. А иногда и не как будто. Киёши это нравится до ужаса. До Ханамии было всё слишком пресно, а с ним — обрело смысл. Но когда он говорит что-то подобное, Ханамия опять злится и ругает Киёши за банальность мышления, сжимая зубы сильнее. Он знает, что Киёши ловит от этого кайф так же, как и он сам. А потом долго и сильно кончает и уже не думает ни о чём. Ждёт, пока круги перед глазами разойдутся, и протягивает руку к члену Киёши нехотя, словно просто оказывает ответную услугу. Но Киёши видит, как дрожат его пальцы и зло кривится рот, и кончает следом.  
— Большего безалаберного идиота я в жизни не видел, — Ханамия удовлетворённо отпихивает Киёши и тщательно вытирает испачканную спермой ладонь о его же футболку. — Наверное, с тобой никто никогда не ходил на свидания, потому что ты совершенно не умеешь приглашать.  
— Ходил, — Киёши успокаивает дыхание и улыбается, зная, что сейчас Ханамия будет долго злиться. — И, знаешь, довольно много раз.  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — сквозь зубы цедит Ханамия, снова думая о том, как хорошо этот придурок его изучил. — Из жалости, не иначе. Убогих нельзя расстраивать.  
— Это правильно, — Киёши наклоняется совсем близко, невольно заставляя Ханамию отпрянуть и больно удариться о край стола, за которым он сидит. — Ты, оказывается, добрый человек, Ханамия, готовый помочь ближнему. Всегда в тебя верил.  
Если бы Киёши меньше улыбался, Ханамия поверил бы. Но он знает, какой Киёши на самом деле. Не мытьём — так катаньем.  
Ханамия зло скалится и захватывает шею Киёши в замок, словно собирается задушить. Они упираются лбами и смотрят друг на друга, пока не начинают болеть глаза.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я согласился идти с тобой куда-то? — усмехается Ханамия, с удовольствием поймав Киёши в ловушку его же умозаключений. — С чего вдруг ты вообще считаешь, что можешь звать меня в любое время непонятно куда и я побегу, как какой-то кретин? Я не Хьюга какой-нибудь, чтобы бегать за тобой, куда тебе вздумается.  
— Ого, а Хьюга тут при чём? — удивляется Киёши, довольно щурясь. — Ты про него давно уже не вспоминал.  
— Он слишком воинственно смотрел в последний раз, когда был у нас в гостях, — кривит губы Ханамия, а Киёши снова облапывает его за плечи. Ханамия мельком думает, что его болван растрогался из-за этого «у нас в гостях» и что в следующий раз надо быть сдержаннее. — Не люблю, когда он так пялится.  
— Это же Хьюга, он всегда так смотрит, — смеётся Киёши, а Ханамия привычно анализирует свои ощущения, пока Киёши гладит его ладонями по плечам. Как всегда, выходит как-то однобоко — Ханамии слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы критично подходить к анализу.  
— Да плевать на него вообще, — Ханамия небрежно дёргает плечом, показывая отношение к объекту разговора. — Я к тому, чтобы ты не был так уж уверен в себе. Нет оснований. И не было никогда.  
— Кроме того, что мы живём вместе больше тринадцати лет, — с лица Киёши внезапно сходит улыбка, а у Ханамии привычно спирает дыхание, когда он видит лицо Киёши совсем близко. — И я тебя люблю. Знаешь, мне всё равно, что ты почти никогда не говоришь ничего подобного и постоянно споришь. Всё равно, Макото. Я же знаю, что если ты рядом, значит, тебе это тоже нужно.  
— Ах, ты знаешь, — Ханамия, издевательски осклабившись, внезапно замолкает, покусывая нижнюю губу. Просто потому, что в такие моменты он слегка теряется и из-за этого приходит в ярость. Отвечать, когда Киёши столь прямолинеен, чертовски тяжело. Ханамия умеет почти всё, но вот не бояться так же прямо отвечать ему то, что на самом деле думает, до сих пор не может.  
— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает Киёши после этой пикировки, которую ни один нормальный человек не примет за согласие. Киёши сам не может объяснить до конца, почему он уверен, что Ханамия согласился. Он просто это знает.  
— Я подумаю, — небрежно отвечает Ханамия. — У меня есть пара вариантов, чтобы такая тоска, как свидание с тобой, обрела хоть какой-то смысл. Хотя пытаться тебя облагородить — дело абсолютно неблагодарное.  
— Избегай греха, но грешника возлюби, — смеётся Киёши. Он знает, что Ханамии всегда надо быть чем-то недовольным, только для того, чтобы сохранять внутреннюю гармонию, которая находится в очень нестабильном состоянии. — Нет, Макото, я сам выберу, куда мы пойдём.  
— Представляю себе, — Ханамия издевательски растягивает губы в усмешке, стараясь забыть о том, что было несколько минут назад. Мысли, как ему нравится секс с Киёши, мешают контролировать ситуацию. А ещё ему любопытно, куда же Киёши собирается их вести. В принципе, прикинув варианты, он останавливается на одном, как самом вероятном.  
И через несколько минут возвращает себе душевный покой, удовлетворённо хмыкая, когда видит в руках Киёши старый и потёртый баскетбольный мяч.  
— Никакой фантазии, что и требовалось доказать, — небрежно заключает Ханамия и идёт в комнату искать кроссовки. — И ты ещё врёшь, что с тобой ходили на свидания.  
— Ну девчонки сами звали в основном, а так… я приглашал только тебя.  
— Идиот, — шипит Ханамия, дёргая шнурки. — Из-за тебя запуталось всё.  
— Вот можно подумать, — улыбается Киёши и осторожно отводит пальцы Ханамии в сторону, помогая развязывать узлы. Ханамия удивляется, как такими большими пальцами Киёши может совершать такую мелкую работу. А потом вспоминает, что ещё он может ими вытворять, и больше не удивляется.  
— Из-за тебя всё запуталось, — опять повторяет он, и Киёши знает, что имеются в виду вовсе не шнурки.  
— Прости, — извиняется он, касаясь губами черноволосой макушки. — Давай повеселимся. С тобой — лучше всех.  
— Со мной всё лучше, — тянет Ханамия, постепенно остывая. Киёши согласно кивает, и они оба ещё несколько минут сидят на полу и смотрят друг на друга.  
— Полный идиотизм, — презрительно цыкает Ханамия, но с места не сдвигается, впитывая тепло большой ладони. — Какое же это свидание?  
— Самое лучшее, — отвечает Киёши так торжественно-серьёзно, что Ханамия с трудом сдерживает все ядовитые выражения, которые вертятся на кончике языка. Он просто скользит им по губам Киёши, затягивая его в поцелуй.  
Ханамии трудно согласиться с тем, что он тоже так считает.  
Тем более вслух.


	19. Цепная реакция

Когда случается что-то нехорошее, то рядом обязательно должен быть идиотский Киёши Теппей. Ханамия переступает на другую ногу, перенося на неё весь вес, и, перегнувшись через ограждение, пытается высмотреть, что происходит возле входа в его лабораторию.  
Оказывается, когда ты выходишь на час в свой обеденный перерыв, чтобы поесть в ближайшем кафе, может произойти какой-то пиздец. Легко.  
Ханамия недовольно кривит губы: у входа стоят полицейские машины, «скорая помощь», спасатели в спецкостюмах и хрен ещё знает кто.  
— В третьей лаборатории есть вероятность утечки спор сибирской язвы, — негромко объясняют лаборанты, стоящие кучкой недалеко от входа. — Сейчас, пока всё не проверят и не обеззаразят, никому нельзя ни войти, ни выйти.  
— А вы тут откуда? — спрашивает Ханамия, ощущая смутное беспокойство.  
— Нас успели эвакуировать сразу. Остальным не так повезло.  
Ханамия недовольно хмурится: в третьей лаборатории работают бездари безрукие, он всегда это говорил. И был, естественно, прав.  
Он отходит в сторону, на ходу доставая мобильник из кармана. Киёши должен был забежать к нему на работу, занести папку, которую Ханамия оставил на столе в запарке, собираясь утром на работу. А всё из-за чёртова придурка, который забыл завести будильник. Затрахал его так, что оба отрубились как мёртвые только под утро и, само собой, проспали.  
Ханамия вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь и шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытаясь успокоиться. Сейчас совсем не время и не место справляться со стояком. Хренов Киёши.  
Которого ещё надо найти.  
Словно услышав его мысли, мобильник оживает.  
— Привет, — Ханамия прижимает трубку к уху, услышав знакомый голос.  
— Ты где? — недовольно вопрошает он, радуясь, что не пришлось звонить самому и показывать, как он обеспокоен.  
— У тебя, в твоём отделе, в лаборатории… Вернее, где-то рядом, я дойти не успел, — докладывает Киёши, и настроение Ханамии сразу же летит к чёртовой бабушке, а снующие вокруг спасатели душевного спокойствия явно не прибавляют. — Завыла сирена, все забегали, а потом нас тут закрыли в каком-то кабинете люди в скафандрах.  
— Какие, нахрен, скафандры? — голос Ханамии срывается, а самому ему кажется, что так сильно он не злился никогда до этого. — Какого хрена ты вообще сейчас там, а я здесь, идиот?  
— Ты же сам просил занести тебе папку с документами, — Киёши говорит слишком спокойно, но Ханамия, который знает его как облупленного, слышит, как он напряжён. — Макото, ты, главное, не волнуйся, они сказали, что нас скоро, наверное, выпустят… Нас же выпустят?  
— Нет, блядь, оставят как материал для экспериментов. И я не волнуюсь, — Ханамия перекладывает телефон в другую руку, вытирая вторую о рубашку. Ладони вспотели, как будто их опустили в кипяток. И ощущения приблизительно такие же. Ханамия и не припоминает, когда в последний раз у него был похожий приступ паники. Почему-то сейчас ему очень страшно.  
— Не отключайся, слышишь? — сухо цедит он в трубку. — Просто сядь там куда-нибудь и говори.  
— Что говорить? — в голосе Киёши слышится растерянность, но Ханамия также уверен, что придурок улыбается.  
— Да похер! — Ханамия видит, как на него оборачиваются сразу несколько сотрудников, и понимает, что звучит слишком громко. Но ему сейчас настолько плевать на приличия и даже репутацию, что он почти не понижает тон голоса. — Хоть стихи читай. Или таблицу умножения, чёртов идиот!  
— Я скоро буду рядом, — вдруг произносит Киёши тихо, и Ханамия понимает, что Киёши говорит только для него. — И мы поедем домой. А дома я тебя обниму. Сильно. А потом…  
— Ты что тут за секс по телефону устраиваешь, кретин! — шипит Ханамия, отходя подальше. — Услышат же!  
— Неважно, — отвечает Киёши. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. И всегда буду.  
Разговор внезапно прерывается, а Ханамия чувствует, что ему становится трудно дышать. Инстинктивный, нерациональный и почти необъяснимый страх прошибает его навылет, выходя холодным потом на лбу. Ему кажется, что так сильно его ещё не мутило от ярости. Причём именно физически тошно, словно внутренности перемалывает в электрической мясорубке. Конечно, это случайность, но выглядит так, как будто Киёши успел попрощаться, а потом их разъединила ноосфера. Или ещё какая-то хрень, чем бы она ни была.  
Ханамия ненавидит, когда что-то или кто-то сильнее его самого. И тем более когда он ничего не может с этим чем-то сделать ни силой разума, ни расчётами, ни самой изощрённой стратегией, которую может создать его мозг. Всё, что он может сейчас, — стоять в толпе и беспомощно наблюдать, пока спасатели обеззаразят помещение. Или не обеззаразят. И тогда Киёши умрёт.  
Да пусть бы сдохли все, только не этот придурок.  
И Ханамия совершает самую большую глупость в жизни. Собственно, он это понимает постфактум, когда незаметно отделяется от взволнованно гудящей толпы, обходит здание и находит незаметную дверь запасного выхода, которая по причине чьего-то возмутительного головотяпства оказывается ещё не заблокированной. В голове мысли как чужие, а ноги сами несут его на третий этаж по узкой лестнице пожарного выхода в грёбаную третью лабораторию. Он с садистским спокойствием думает о том, что сделает с работающими там сучьими кретинами, которые пытаются лишить его Киёши. Ханамия не отдаёт своё никогда.  
Он выходит из бокового коридора прямо к стеклянным дверям, возле которых уже топчутся несколько спасателей, запакованных в защитные спецкостюмы.  
— Если я уже заражён, то заприте меня там, — быстро говорит Ханамия, показывая на заблокированное помещение. — Открывайте.  
Спасатели принимают решение мгновенно, молниеносно вскрывают дверь и вталкивают его внутрь, матерясь сквозь зубы.  
И Ханамия сразу видит Киёши у стула возле стены, который возвышается над всеми даже сидя. И сжимает в руке телефон с погасшим экраном, сосредоточенно склонив голову.  
Ханамия прожигает его взглядом, но толстокожий идиот прожигается плохо и не сразу отрывается от разглядывания бесполезного куска пластика.  
— Какого чёрта… Ханамия! — Киёши вскакивает и хватает его за плечо, сильно сдавливая его пальцами. — Ты нахрена сюда полез, проклятый эгоист?  
Ханамия удовлетворённо вглядывается в очень злые глаза Киёши. Он на пальцах может пересчитать все случаи за тринадцать лет, когда у его придурка был такой взгляд.  
— А ты не отключайся, — Ханамия высовывает язык чуть ли не до подбородка, и ему кажется, что им снова по семнадцать. И на душе зло и хорошо.  
Хотя тот, старый Ханамия никогда бы не сделал такую поразительную и пошлую глупость. Ждал бы на улице, подальше от зоны риска, и не приблизился бы к заражённой территории ни на дюйм, пока не был бы полностью уверен в своей безопасности. Ханамия точно знает, что так бы и сделал, и даже в голову не пришло бы ринуться туда, где ему грозила опасность заразиться. Но только было всё так ровно до той минуты, когда главный сейриновский мудак улыбнулся ему на паркете со своим раздражающим: «Давай повеселимся!».  
И Ханамия до сих пор веселится, блядь.  
Он садится на освободившийся стул и недовольно тянет Киёши за рукав, заставляя пригнуться. Ханамия не любит задирать голову тогда, когда этого можно избежать. К тому же он чувствует себя хозяином положения, если так можно сказать о том, кто по собственной воле находится в помещении, где воздух может быть битком набит смертельными вирусами.  
— Какого хера ты трубку бросаешь, сволочь? — Ханамия слишком рад видеть Киёши, и тот это прекрасно понимает, неожиданно успокаиваясь и улыбаясь до ушей. Точно, сволочь та ещё.  
— Да забыл с ночи зарядить, и телефон сел, — терпеливо и привычно объясняет Киёши, а в его взгляде Ханамия видит такую радость, что хочется прокашляться и сплюнуть — сладко до оскомины. А обстановка к подобной сладости не располагает. Ханамии просто жаждет хорошенько размахнуться и разбить лицо Киёши в кровь, чтобы прочистить мозги и заставить, наконец, думать. Если не о себе, то о нём, Ханамии.  
И ему плевать, что именно он послал Киёши сюда и этот идиот сразу же попёрся, тратя свой обеденный перерыв на поездку в другой конец города. И начхать на тот факт, что батарея телефона Киёши села в самый неподходящий момент и может это случиться с кем и когда угодно. Его злость сейчас такая яркая, что в глазах расплываются очертания окружающих предметов. Ханамия сильно зажмуривается, чтобы прогнать гнев, и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Вокруг находятся его коллеги и подчинённые, а перед ним — самый невыносимый и нужный кретин во всей Японии.  
— Перестань, — тихо говорит Киёши, закрывая его спиной от излишне любопытных глаз. — Я здесь, с тобой. А ты со мной. Всё хорошо же.  
И осторожно стирает ладонью позорные слёзы на щеках Ханамии.  
— Как же ты меня бесишь, — гневно шипит тот и упирается лбом в грудь Киёши, сминая рубашку. — Знал бы ты только…  
— Я знаю, — бормочет Киёши, незаметно сжимая пальцы Ханамии в ладони. — Хуже всего то, что я не могу сейчас сделать с тобой всё, что хочу.  
— Хуже всего то, что мы можем здесь сдохнуть, причём очень болезненной и неприятной смертью, — возражает Ханамия, которого понемногу отпускает. Киёши и его глупости всегда оказывают какое-то терапевтическое и успокоительное действие. Из-за беспочвенного оптимизма Киёши сам Ханамия начинает мыслить чётче и рациональнее. Кто-то же должен, если этот мудак видит хорошее даже в сибирской язве.  
Разговор прерывается: спасатели наконец разбираются в ситуации, узнают, что никакой утечки не было, обеззараживают на всякий случай помещение и долго выясняют, кто же был причиной ложного вызова. Ханамия как начальник отдела разбирается, казнит, милует, рвёт и мечет, пока Киёши сидит у стены, наблюдая и терпеливо дожидаясь окончания разбирательства. Он прекрасно знает, что оно будет долгим и очень подробным. У Ханамии других не бывает. Серьги, наконец, розданы всем, и Ханамии удаётся вырваться из лап полиции и спасательной службы. Он с остервенением тянет Киёши на улицу, подальше от своего института и лаборатории, в которой ему сегодня было так херово.  
— Мы идём домой, — говорит он, в упор глядя на Киёши. Ему кажется, что сейчас была бы отличная минута закурить, если бы он решил начать.  
— Совсем не возражаю, — Киёши виновато вздыхает. Он не любит, когда Ханамии плохо, даже когда тот сам виноват в своём душевном разладе. — Буду тебя успокаивать всеми доступными средствами.  
— Будешь, — цедит Ханамия сквозь зубы. — Я… Ты меня сегодня очень расстроил. Будешь настраивать обратно. Я категорически не согласен так бездарно терять то, что люблю.  
Он так сильно впивается в широкое запястье, что аккуратно подстриженные ногти оставляют полукружья следов на коже. И абсолютно ясно, что Ханамия имеет в виду именно Киёши, а не работу, жизнь или споры редкой сибирской язвы.  
— Ты нечасто произносишь это слово, — Киёши придерживает Ханамию за локоть, пользуясь малолюдной в этот момент улицей и тем, что Ханамия сам слишком потрясён своей откровенностью. — Ты делаешь меня счастливым.  
Ханамия собирается возмутиться церемонностью фразы и бесцеремонностью поведения Киёши и внезапно чувствует, что ему совершенно не хватает на это сил.  
— Идём уже, — градус недовольства в голосе уступает место нетерпению. — Я устал от всей этой суеты. Испугался за тебя, представляешь?  
Он язвительно усмехается и идёт вперёд с независимым видом.  
Не стоит показывать Киёши, что усмехается он над собой.  
Но тут уж, наверное, ничего не поделаешь. У любого гения должна быть своя слабость. А положительного Киёши иногда даже приятно представлять слабым местом Ханамии Макото.  
И перед тем, как сделать шаг за угол, Ханамия осторожно гладит ладонь Киёши большим пальцем.


	20. Логическое завершение

— Не стоит обижаться на людей за то, что они не оправдывают твоих надежд. Просто нельзя ни от кого ожидать слишком многого, тогда и разочарования не будет, — Киёши, подперев голову рукой, наблюдает, как Ханамия вещает, меряя шагами комнату и нервно отбрасывая то и дело падающие на лоб отросшие пряди волос.  
Ханамия являет собой странную смесь злости и неуверенности. Во всяком случае, так кажется Киёши, который свои представления о Ханамии держит при себе. Не хватает огрести на орехи, да ещё когда он и так нервничает. А в такие минуты Ханамия вообще не различает, кто рядом с ним. Просто бьёт наотмашь. Киёши почему-то видится разъярённый скорпион, готовый к удару, и ему внезапно становится смешно, когда он представляет хмурого и злого Ханамию с поднятым и загнутым вверх хвостом. А ещё накатывает приступ нежности. Но это уже привычно.  
Киёши ловит Ханамию за руку, когда тот в очередной раз проносится мимо.  
— Посиди со мной, — говорит он, притягивая Ханамию к себе, и утыкается лбом ему в живот. — Ты тёплый. И у тебя симпатичный хвост.  
— Чего? — презрительно кривится Ханамия и смотрит на собеседника как на умственно отсталого. Впрочем, Киёши знает, что он смотрит так почти на всех, особенно когда на него находит вот такое «ненавижу-всех» настроение. — Какой ещё хвост… Впрочем, не объясняй, даже думать не желаю, что ты себе представляешь, кретин безмозглый.  
Киёши улыбается, как обычно не обращая внимания на слова: в Ханамии главное не что он говорит, а как действует или, вернее, бездействует. Потому что, несмотря на резкие оценки, он стоит и не двигается, позволяя Киёши прижимать себя крепче.  
— Так круто, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — говорит Киёши, пока его руки скользят по спине под белой футболкой на два размера больше. — И что я наконец нашёл свою футболку.  
— Нужна она мне, как же, — зло бормочет Ханамия, не делая попытки вырваться. — Просто под руку попалась… Твои шмотки вечно по всему дому валяются.  
Киёши знает, что это неправда, но молчит, дыша куда-то в солнечное сплетение Ханамии, под которым нервно бьётся сердце. Если Ханамии так легче, то пусть говорит что угодно.  
— Макото, — тихо произносит он и чувствует, как Ханамия вздрагивает, резко выдыхая.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Ничего, — отвечает Киёши, просовывая ладони под ткань глубже. — Просто… Макото.  
— Бред помешанного, — шипит Ханамия, пока Киёши скользит ладонями, оглаживая его лопатки. — Ты настолько неинформативен, что процесс беседы с тобой мгновенно погружает в анабиоз. Мог бы диссертацию защитить, только боюсь от скуки сдохнуть.  
— А если так? — Киёши провокационно проводит пальцами по бокам, отодвигая резинку домашних штанов и поглаживая выступающие косточки на бёдрах. — Веселее?  
— Иди на хер, — Ханамия слегка закидывает голову, закусывая нижнюю губу, пока Киёши стягивает с него одежду. — Постоянно одно и то же… Как будто я только и думаю о том, как бы позволить тебе себя полапать… и всё остальное.  
— Не уверен насчёт тебя, но я в такие моменты только об этом и думаю, — честно признаётся Киёши, укладывая Ханамию прямо на циновку у кровати. — Ты же знаешь.  
Он обводит языком впадину его пупка, скользит языком ниже и довольно смотрит, как у Ханамии сокращаются мышцы живота, а сам он со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы. И закрывает глаза, подставляясь под мягкие и чёткие движения языка и рук. За столько лет совместного существования они уже слишком хорошо знают, что им нужно. Ханамия открыл для себя, что когда всё проходит идеально, то скучно не становится. Может быть, именно это умение чёртова Киёши и есть самое раздражающе нужное. По крайней мере, в эту минуту уж точно.  
Киёши обводит языком головку члена Ханамии, пока его пальцы поглаживают тонкую кожу у основания. Ханамия шумно дышит, а потом внезапно открывает глаза, и Киёши, наблюдающий за ним, чуть не задыхается от возбуждения и неприкрытой ненависти в его взгляде. Совсем как в самом начале, когда Ханамия вообще не принимал его в качестве человека, которому можно доверять. Только сейчас к ненависти примешивается изрядная доля беспомощности.  
— Ты злишься, — констатирует Киёши, переводя дыхание. Он убирает руки и опирается ими с обеих сторон от лица замершего Ханамии, которое выражает враждебность и нетерпение.  
— Это понял бы любой идиот, идиот, — Ханамия силится спихнуть Киёши с себя, но, как всегда, прилагает слишком мало усилий и слишком много слов. — Мне не нравится, когда приходят какие-то посторонние люди и пытаются отобрать у тебя право тренировать команду, мотивируя какими-то неправильно составленными контрактами, нерентабельным использованием помещения зала и ещё какой-то хернёй, которая даже звучит смехотворно. А ты ещё пытаешься с ними вежливо говорить, хотя самое первое, что нужно сделать — послать их на хер. А потом позвонить мне или вашему юристу. Но лучше мне.  
— Ты не любишь, когда тебя отрывают от работы, — возражает Киёши, хотя глаза его сияют.  
— Не люблю, — соглашается Ханамия, ёрзая по соломенной поверхности. Киёши чувствует, как он пытается прижаться к нему стояком, и опускается ниже, сильнее вжимаясь в тело под собой. — Но это если кто-то посторонний. Тебе можно. В конце концов, я лично заинтересован в своём душевном спокойствии, а раз оно по какой-то, не вполне понятной даже мне причине зависит от калеченого индивидуума, с которым я по странной прихоти судьбы живу, то мне приходится напрягаться. И какого чёрта вообще!..  
Ханамия пожимает плечами, и Киёши мельком думает, как это странное движение идёт телу под ним: словно живая и упругая плоть пытается его поглотить. Это так в духе Ханамии, что у Киёши привычно срывает башню.  
— Слишком сложные фразы даже для тебя, — он аккуратно и быстро переворачивает Ханамию на живот. — Я просто сейчас тебя трахну, слышишь?  
— Поаккуратнее там, придурок озабоченный, — Ханамия презрительно передёргивает голыми плечами, пока Киёши, метнувшийся к тумбочке, достаёт оттуда смазку и презервативы. — И придержи свои комментарии при себе.  
— Обязательно, — отрывисто бросает Киёши, щёлкая крышкой флакона. — Тогда и ты тоже помолчи, ладно?  
И Ханамия, почувствовав скользкие от смазки пальцы внутри, давится очередной ядовитой фразой, забывая напрочь всё, что хотелось сказать.  
— Заткнись и действуй, — выстанывает он, испытывая привычный всплеск неприязни и кайфа. — Безмозглый… Киёши…  
Циновка чуть слышно поскрипывает, и Ханамия успевает только устало возмутиться тому, что придурок снова трахает его на полу, в двух шагах от кровати, как будто не может сдержаться ещё несколько секунд.  
И от этой мысли становится ещё лучше.  
А следующие полчаса Ханамия прекрасно обходится и без них.

***  
Ханамия недовольно выползает из-под Киёши, нарочито морщась и демонстративно держась за спину. Он знает, что сейчас весь вечер его недоумок будет испытывать чувство вины за то, что был таким несдержанным, а значит, можно всласть насладиться своим положением интеллектуала, подчинившегося грубой и примитивной силе. Пусть даже это всего лишь игра на публику в лице одного отдельно взятого верзилы, который прекрасно всё это знает и усиленно подыгрывает, извлекая из ситуации массу удовольствия. Ханамия иногда даже думает, что Киёши — скрытый мазохист, которого лечить надо. Впрочем, ему эта ситуация тоже доставляет немало удовлетворения: так обладание Киёши Теппеем становится ещё более полным и безраздельным.  
— Я позвонил своему юристу, и завтра же с утра мы во всём разберёмся, — сухо произносит он, устраиваясь поудобнее в любимом кресле. — А пока завари нам чай. Мне больно.  
— Конечно, — кивает Киёши, сияя своей дурацкой улыбкой. — Прости. Ты невероятен.  
А Ханамия в ответ издаёт неопределённое хмыканье и думает, что хорошо, что этот гуманист хренов не знает, что, кроме юриста, он ещё позвонил Харе и Ямазаки. По старой памяти. Вдруг понадобится что-то более весомое, чем законные и скучные методы воздействия. Он довольно щурится, наблюдая, как Киёши, не утруждая себя одеванием, отправляется в душ, а потом в кухню.  
Ханамия до смерти боится, что может случиться что-то, что он не сможет держать под контролем. И злится до чёртиков, что это «что-то» в его жизни всегда связано только с Киёши Теппеем. Но если так случилось, не проще ли всегда держать эту двухметровую проблему в поле зрения, чтобы мгновенно нейтрализовать её без убытка для себя?  
Он негромко вздыхает и идёт за Киёши в кухню. Чтобы приглядывать постоянно — напоминает он себе. А на деле, Ханамии скучно без него, особенно в пределах их дома. Любовь, привязанность, нежность — идиотские понятия, придуманные примитивами, но если бы они существовали, то их были бы способны ощущать и производить только высокоинтеллектуальные человеческие особи, гармонично развитые и физически, и умственно.  
Ханамия точно знает, кто этот самый идеально развитый индивидуум, и высокомерно усмехается, ощущая немалое превосходство над миром, у которого нет Киёши.  
А у него есть.  
И, что самое удивительное, пока ему хватит и этого.


	21. Постоянная переменная

Киёши валяется на диване и блаженствует: тихо, хорошо, и Ханамия лежит спокойно, не выворачиваясь и не комментируя каждое движение. Он не слишком большой любитель сентиментальных объятий перед телевизором, а если говорить честно, то совсем наоборот. Киёши прекрасно знает, что подобное времяпрепровождение Ханамия считает донельзя скучным и вообще бесполезной тратой времени. Тем ценнее такие моменты, когда он лежит смирно и молча, устроив голову в изгибе плеча Киёши, — даже у Ханамии случаются такие минуты, когда он словно объявляет мораторий на вечную войну, которую уже второй десяток лет ведёт непонятно с кем. Киёши улыбается, поглаживая волосы на затылке Ханамии: живут они вместе, дом вот купили, и всё относительно хорошо, а Ханамия всё никак не успокоится, словно у него внутри периодически просыпается какой-то инопланетный вирус, вызывающий приступы ярости. И тогда Ханамия брызжет ядом во все стороны, саркастически издевается и говорит совершенно гадкие вещи, с интересом патологоанатома глядя прямо в глаза. Конечно же, Киёши Теппея. Почему-то катализатором для этого вируса становится именно он. И ингибитором тоже, как однажды прошипел Ханамия уже после очередного приступа мизантропии, направленного на Киёши. Киёши даже специально посмотрел в «Википедии» значение второго слова. Про катализатор он знал, а вот про ингибиторы эти подзабыл. И потом весь вечер так радостно улыбался, что Ханамия взбесился снова, и они опять чуть не поссорились. Киёши знает, что ему надо научиться радоваться в присутствии Ханамии не так явно. Но иногда не может удержаться. Или не хочет. Слишком долго в этой игре вёл Ханамия, позволяя себе практически всё: подначки, оскорбления, прямое физическое воздействие, пусть даже не своими руками. А с тех пор, как они стали жить вдвоём, и своими, бывало, тоже. Нет ничего приятного, когда тебя ощутимо пинают по больному колену. Но Киёши почему-то обижается не так сильно, как должен был бы. На Ханамию не обижаются за такое. Киёши знает, что так он выражает свои эмоции к нему, и эта мятущаяся двойственность Ханамии заставляет ловить кайф от подобных ситуаций, в то время как с кем-то другим подобное было бы невозможно.  
— Руку убери, — Ханамия хмурится, раздражённо мотнув головой. — Хватит копаться у меня в волосах, как у кота какого-то. И вообще, хватит меня трогать.  
— Ага, конечно, — Киёши пропускает сквозь пальцы тёмные пряди на затылке. — Тебе нравится, ты сам говорил.  
— Мало ли, что я говорил, — недовольно щурится Ханамия. — То, что я делю с тобой место, где проживаю, ещё не значит, что ты можешь хватать меня, когда тебе заблагорассудится.  
— Само собой, — миролюбиво соглашается Киёши, запуская руку ему под футболку. Ханамия сразу начинает хрипло дышать и кусать себе губы, отчего у Киёши разом пропадает способность трезво мыслить. Впрочем, трудно мыслить хоть как-то, когда Ханамия рядом, а уж если он прижимается голой спиной к твоим ладоням, одновременно упираясь в грудь обеими руками и пытаясь вырваться, то говорить о каком-то хотя бы мало-мальски логически связанном мыслительном процессе не приходится вообще. Киёши понимает только то, что хочет Ханамию. То ли тот испускает какие-то наркотические флюиды, то ли Киёши просто заводит это мнимое сопротивление, которое у Ханамии получается таким искренним, что иногда Киёши не может избавиться от ощущения, что оно слишком уж натуральное. Впрочем, когда Ханамия поддаётся и начинает отвечать, прижимаясь вставшим членом к его паху, или провокационно раздвигать ягодицы ладонями, скалясь из-под влажной взлохмаченной чёлки, падающей на глаза, он тоже делает это очень искренне. Насколько возможно для Ханамии.  
— Люблю полностью… отдаваться процессу, — шипит он, прерываясь после каждого слова, чтобы выдохнуть и вдохнуть. — Раз ты… так доебался — трахай меня… как следует.  
Глаза Ханамии в такие минуты становятся мутными, а лексика — непристойной. В обычной жизни он почти не использует грубую брань, а вот с Киёши — постоянно. И это тоже кажется Киёши чем-то необычным, тем, что Ханамия приберегает только для него одного. И неважно, что приберегаемое носит в основном не слишком позитивный характер. Оно создаётся и пестуется Ханамией особым, совершенно уникальным способом. Штучная, адресная, лично для Киёши придуманная ругань, с особым тоном, фоном и подтекстом. Киёши даже уже не задумывается, что нормально общаться, как обычные люди, живущие вместе второй десяток лет, они так и не научились. Или, скорее, не хотели.  
— Здорово, что всё так, — Киёши кладёт ладонь на шею Ханамии, слегка сжимая пальцы.  
— Сентиментальный придурок, — хмыкает тот, и Киёши чувствует, как он сглатывает, приоткрывая губы. — Неплохой секс без обязательств, ничего более.  
— Ни единой минуты мы так не думали, — улыбается Киёши, стискивая ладонь чуть сильнее. — Ты ни разу так не думал, я же знаю.  
— Мечтай, как же, — Ханамия дышит чаще, задыхаясь, но даже не делает попытки вырваться. Киёши иногда боится, что однажды сожмёт ладони на его шее слишком сильно. Но Ханамия ему доверяет, и Киёши останавливается, когда нужно. Ему кажется, что шея под пальцами — его собственная и это ему, Киёши Теппею, не хватает воздуха и воли сбросить эту руку с себя. Слишком хорошо.  
Он с усилием разжимает пальцы и ведёт ладонь вниз. Металлическая пуговица на домашних джинсах поддаётся быстро, а сдёрнуть их с Ханамии — дело нескольких секунд. Киёши дрочит ему медленно и уверенно, не отрывая взгляд от его лица и влажных приоткрытых губ, которые плотно смыкаются, когда Ханамия кончает, а потом долго смотрит, как тот лежит, прикрыв глаза, и горячо и коротко дышит ему в шею. И в этот момент Киёши абсолютно уверен, что сейчас, пока Ханамия купается в этой мнимой расслабленности, его мозг работает с чудовищной чёткостью, придумывая и продумывая какой-то процесс взаимодействия, при котором Ханамия побеждает, даже если проигрывает.  
Лично для него.  
Киёши улыбается и сильнее прижимает его к себе.  
Кто ещё в этой жизни, кроме Ханамии, тратит столько времени и сил на то, чтобы думать о нём, Киёши? Постоянно, в режиме нон-стоп, вот уже столько лет. Хорошо, что зависимость у них взаимная. Плохо, что она весьма болезненная, но на выходе получается, что всё равно хорошо.  
— Мне повезло? — бормочет он, отодвигая падающие на лоб пряди. Скользит пальцами по вискам, спускаясь к скулам, и слегка надавливает на нижнюю губу. Ханамия сжимает зубы. Он не умеет кусать не в полную силу, но для Киёши научился делать небольшое исключение.  
— Ещё как, — отвечает Ханамия, даже не требуя объяснения контекста. А зачем? — Оказать тебе ответную любезность?  
Киёши перехватывает его руку у себя в паху.  
— Не сейчас, Макото, — он не отказывает себе в удовольствии называть Ханамию по имени, хотя знает, как это его раздражает. — Когда спать пойдём. А пока… просто не двигайся.  
Киёши вытирает испачканную в сперме руку о простыню и, стараясь не обращать внимания на свой стояк, устраивает подбородок на макушке Ханамии, который, к его удивлению, действительно молчит и не двигается. Обычно он не такой миролюбивый и расслабленный, особенно после вот такого спонтанно случившегося секса.  
— Повезло ему, как же… — вдруг слышит Киёши язвительное хмыканье и не может сдержать улыбки.  
— Даже не представляешь как, — подтверждает он, зная, что реакция может быть самой непредсказуемой. Но трудно сдержаться. Ханамия долго не отвечает и, когда Киёши уже уверен в том, что ответа точно не будет, неожиданно поворачивается, чуть приподнимая голову.  
— Вообрази себе, представляю, — отвечает он очень медленно, словно не знает, стоит ли говорить вообще. И Киёши становится трудно дышать, потому что он всё-таки говорит. — Или, ты думаешь, я такой же идиот, как ты?  
— Абсолютно, — радостно кивает Киёши и подставляет изгиб локтя, пропуская руку под головой Ханамии.  
— Неужели я обречён слышать эту бредятину до конца моих дней? — шипит Ханамия и бесцеремонно устраивается удобнее, тесня Киёши к стене.  
— Пока смерть не разлучит, а ипотека не будет выплачена, — серьёзно подтверждает Киёши, хотя глаза его смеются. — И помолчи немного. Так хорошо?  
Ханамия внезапно криво усмехается и молчит. Киёши ощущает, как тяжело и расслабленно он приваливается, вытягиваясь вдоль его тела во всю длину. Наверное, впервые за много лет, пока они живут вместе, Ханамия полностью спокоен рядом с ним.  
Значит, и вправду хорошо.


	22. Семейный праздник

— Идём на хацумодэ? — спрашивает Киёши, хотя знает, какая последует реакция. Ханамия не любит соблюдать традиции. Он демонстративно хмыкает на кадомацу у входа, издевательски ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Киёши усердно готовит что-то на Новый Год, и презрительно щурится, наблюдая за беготнёй и суматохой, которую тот старательно вносит в обычную жизнь.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ко всем своим недостаткам ты ещё и любитель всего этого бреда? — издевается Ханамия, зорко наблюдая, как Киёши ползает возле дивана, вытирая пыль. Джинсы на нём старые и тесные, специально для уборки и грязной работы, а на заднице, вернее чуть ниже, дыра. Большая и провоцирующая. Придурок. А ещё говорит, что это Ханамия всё делает назло и специально.  
— И какого чёрта тебе понадобилось убирать в середине недели? — деланно удивляется Ханамия, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. — Я, между прочим, хочу спокойно отдохнуть после работы, без того, чтобы у меня под носом махали грязными тряпками.  
— Так Новый Год же послезавтра, — улыбается Киёши, выползая из-под дивана и отдуваясь. — Всё должно быть идеально.  
— Там, где ты, никогда не будет идеально, — хмыкает Ханамия. — Обязательно будет какая-нибудь фигня, сотворённая тобой же. И потом ты бросишься всех от неё спасать. Или заведёшь тоскливый до одури разговор по душам, что ещё хуже. Ты любой праздник умудряешься превратить в благотворительную вечеринку для бедных с религиозно-позитивными мотивами. Слушай, давай ты тут без меня как-нибудь, а я спать иду. Видеть твою задницу, торчащую из-под дивана, — удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Ханамия знает, что Киёши уже лет семь как не реагирует на его выпады и провокации. По крайней мере, так, как раньше. Да и сам Ханамия язвит и сопротивляется далеко не так рьяно, как это было когда-то. Он даже иногда чувствует беспокойство в такие моменты, потому что не может вспомнить в подробностях какие-то ссоры или пикировки в их совместной жизни. То, что было ещё в старшей школе и сразу после неё, — помнит в подробностях, чуть ли не каждое слово, жест или интонацию. На память он никогда не жаловался. Но вот некоторые моменты из их уже общего существования вспомнить просто не может. И вовсе не потому, что их жизнь скучна. Наоборот, сейчас ему кажется, что именно с Киёши его жизнь наполнилась тем самым глубинным смыслом, о котором он с таким знанием дела когда-то рассуждал с тем же Имаёши, полагая, что уж его-то будущее будет полно великих подвигов, открытий или по меньшей мере побед на национальном чемпионате Японии. Как все подростки, он считал, что им будут восхищаться и стремиться быть к нему ближе, а на деле спустя десяток лет ему хватает восхищения и любви одного-единственного человека, которого он, как ему казалось, ненавидел всей душой. Собственно, именно эти эмоции от именно этого конкретного идиота ему и нужны. В личном рейтинге успешности, конечно. В профессиональном у него и так всё в порядке. Но без Киёши рядом, без его вечного занудства, тёплого дыхания в шею и огромных рук, которые тот постоянно тянет куда не надо, Ханамия не ощущал бы себя полностью удовлетворённым... вернее, даже не так. Завершённым. Это как модификации углерода. Измени давление и температуру — можно получить и графит, и алмаз. И Киёши — это что-то вроде условий изменения, причём результат на выходе уже не важен. Важен сам процесс как основа жизнедеятельности и функционирования.  
— О чём думаешь? — Ханамия вздрагивает, когда его обнимают знакомые руки. Киёши привычно устраивает подбородок на его макушке, а Ханамия злится, что слишком глубоко задумался и упустил момент, когда его придурок подкрался к нему и перебил такую интересную мысль. Он пытается отстраниться и недовольно поворачивает голову, глядя Киёши в лицо.  
— Об условиях динамической нагрузки углеродсодержащих материалов, — отвечает он, мстительно прищуриваясь, когда они прекращают целоваться. По привычке он анализирует до боли знакомые ощущения. И твёрдость губ Киёши, и влажность его языка, и собственную эмоциональную нестабильность. От Киёши сносит крышу вот уже второй десяток лет, и от этой зависимости страшно. И совершенно невозможно даже подумать о том, чтобы от неё избавиться. Умный Ханамия сам попал в ловушку, из которой сознательно замуровал все выходы. А сейчас радуется, что оказался не слишком умным именно в этом. Самый большой кайф получаешь, когда твои поражения становятся победами. Причём не в результате случайности, а как итог многоходовой интриги. Ну или всё-таки нелепой случайности, как вот сейчас.  
— Два процента против девяноста восьми, — бормочет Ханамия, закрывая глаза. Он старается не думать о том, что его руки скрещены за спиной Киёши и ощупывают дыру на драных джинсах чуть ниже правой ягодицы. Он запускает пальцы за край порванной ткани и чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание в горле. Киёши, дрянь такая, надел джинсы на голое тело, естественно нарочно, и когда Ханамия думает об этом, то резьбу в мозгах срывает моментально. И член так же моментально встаёт.  
— Диван рядом, — бормочет Киёши, тесня его к искомому предмету мебели, и улыбается как полный кретин.  
— Не хочу, — сопротивляется Ханамия, сильнее сжимая пальцы на заднице Киёши. — Руки убери, мудак...  
Они падают на диван, и Ханамия с внутренним стоном обречённого в который раз вспоминает, что сиденье чёртова дивана давно прогнулось, и его голова опять болтается где-то ниже уровня всего остального тела, пока Киёши вбивается в него, сгибая чуть ли не пополам и забросив ноги к себе на плечи. Мышцы расслаблены ещё с ночи, и Киёши почти без всякого сопротивления проникает внутрь, заполняя Ханамию собой. Ханамия закрывает глаза и криво улыбается. Точно, завершённость. Ничего хорошего, но факт есть факт.  
— Мы слишком много трахаемся, — говорит он после, пока Киёши стирает с них сперму и заботливо укутывает его в одеяло. — Не хочу, жарко.  
Он отбрасывает одеяло в сторону и неподвижно лежит, искоса поглядывая, как Киёши, приподнявшись и подперев голову рукой, жадно смотрит на него, обшаривая взглядом. И Ханамии становится ещё жарче.  
— Столько, сколько хотим, — возражает Киёши и просовывает руку ему под шею, притягивая ближе. — Но если ты и в самом деле не хочешь, то я постараюсь сдержаться.  
— Если бы я в самом деле не хотел, ты бы уже давно об этом знал, залечивая импотенцию и переломы, — возражает Ханамия, прямо не отвечая на вопрос. Ему не много, а в самый раз, но не будет же он об этом честно говорить железному придурку. Он надеется, что Киёши хватит мозгов за столько-то лет понять, что именно Ханамия просто говорит, а что думает на самом деле.  
— Ты спи, а я дальше буду убирать, — Киёши через несколько минут встаёт с дивана, аккуратно подпихивая Ханамии под голову подушку. — Завтра будет красиво, и мы всё-таки встретим Новый Год как положено.  
— Кем положено? — недовольно вопрошает Ханамия, подгребая подушку поближе.  
— Не знаю... Всеми.  
— Я не все и быть ими не собираюсь, — Ханамия поворачивается на бок и следит, как Киёши подбирает с пола джинсы, выворачивает их и медленно застёгивает болты один за другим.  
— Знаю, — улыбается Киёши как ни в чём не бывало. — Таких, как ты, больше нет, Ханамия.  
У Ханамии в этот момент будто мозг взрывается. Киёши всегда называет его по имени, вот уже последние лет десять точно. А сейчас он обращается по-старому и звучит это точно так же, как в старшей школе, когда между ними не было ничего, кроме ненависти Ханамии. Очень сомнительной, как доказало будущее.  
Но Ханамия помнит, как его подбрасывало от голоса Киёши, словно через него ток пропускали. И сейчас ни хрена не изменилось.  
— Подарок мне ты, конечно, уже приготовил, — полуспрашивает-полуутверждает Ханамия.  
— И не один, — смеется Киёши. — Какой-то обязательно понравится.  
— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — он встаёт с дивана и натягивает трусы и футболку. Надо и штаны надеть, но лень. — От меня подарков не жди, сразу предупреждаю.  
— Ладно, — кивает Киёши. — Неважно. Главное — мы будем вместе.  
— О, небо, опять ты несёшь бред! — закатывает глаза Ханамия. — Дай сюда.  
Он отбирает тряпку у удивлённого Киёши и идёт вытирать несуществующую пыль. Чем быстрее всё это закончится, тем лучше. Киёши и его слишком откровенные разговоры бесят. Пусть лучше сидит рядом и лезет обниматься. У него хорошо это получается без слов.  
Ханамия угрюмо машет тряпкой, создавая вид бурной деятельности, и ловит себя на мысли, что у него не такое уж плохое настроение.  
Обманывать самого себя — действие привычное. Подарки для Киёши уже несколько недель как лежат в шкафу, на самом дне ящика.  
Ханамия знает, что это никогда не закончится.  
И хочет, чтобы так было всегда.


	23. Скучные мелочи жизни

— Ну и тоска тут с тобой! — провокационно заявляет Ханамия. Он сидит за столом, опустив голову на сложенные ладони, и внимательно следит за Киёши, который только пришёл домой. Он слишком шумный и энергичный: ходит по комнате, снимает костюм, пьёт воду в кухне и громко включает воду в душе, успевая тошнотворно дружелюбно улыбаться и задавать Ханамии сотню вопросов о прошедшем дне и настроении. А потом шлёпает по дому босиком в одном полотенце и выводит Ханамию так, что тот не может определиться, злится ли он на мокрые следы на полу или залипает взглядом на голой спине придурка. Хочется провести рукой по лопаткам. Или ткнуть чем-то побольнее. Ханамия пока не определился.  
— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем! — радостно восклицает Киёши, а Ханамия недовольно хмыкает, глядя исподлобья:  
— Ну что ты можешь придумать? У меня при взгляде на тебя зубы от тоски сводит.  
— Ты тоже не самый весёлый собеседник, — неожиданно возражает Киёши, и Ханамия недоумённо хмурится — Киёши редко бывает так прямолинеен. — С тобой не хочется быть весёлым.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе скучно, когда рядом я? — Ханамия ухмыляется, оживляясь, — вот и повод для ссоры. Которую даже можно раздуть до скандала. Слишком спокойно у них всё в последнее время — это не к добру. По крайней мере, Ханамию это беспокоит, хотя и не так, как раньше. То, что он стал больше доверять Киёши, — это факт, но полностью довериться, до последнего клочка души и мозга, он, наверное, не сможет никому. Киёши — это максимум, за что он может благодарить небеса или случайность. Может, но не собирается. — Тогда вперёд, к своим так называемым друзьям. Тебя здесь, кстати, никто не держит и не держал никогда.  
— Я знаю, — голос Киёши какой-то странный, словно он и вправду верит в то, что говорит. — Меня держать не нужно.  
Ханамия стискивает зубы. Бесит опять.  
Либо кретин имеет в виду, что Ханамия его не удержал бы, либо что он здесь, пока хочет. Вот и пойми его. Сволочь.  
А ведь от смысла сказанного зависит то, что Ханамия будет делать дальше.  
— Пойду переоденусь, — Киёши, как нарочно, уходит от ответа и даже просто от возможности выяснить всё, Ханамию интересующее.  
— А я, кажется, пойду пройдусь, — цедит Ханамия сквозь зубы. Он сам понимает, что ведёт себя совершенно несдержанно, но Киёши такая сволочь, что всегда умудряется вывести его из себя.  
Киёши неопределённо пожимает плечами и исчезает за дверью своей комнаты, что приводит Ханамию в ещё большую ярость. И недоумение. Обычно он начинает реагировать незамедлительно, расспрашивать, в чём дело, или просто заваливает его на диван. Собственно, большинство их ссор заканчиваются именно диваном. И Ханамия успокаивается — только спровоцировав Киёши, он получает свою долю уверенности в том, что он живёт правильно, с тем, кем нужно и как нужно именно ему. К тому же именно секс с Киёши его устраивает наилучшим образом. Когда-то, ещё до него, Ханамия пробовал с другими. И полностью убедился в том, что больше никому он не может доверять своё тело так, как этому болвану. Со всеми остальными секс — это просто механическая разрядка. А с Киёши — электрическая. Когда Киёши прижимает его к себе, Ханамии кажется, что именно так движется ток в сети, как сходит с ума кровь у него в венах. Именно в эти минуты Ханамия осознаёт, насколько усталое у него сердце — так колотиться, забиваясь чуть ли не в глотку, оно умеет только от Киёши. Что он и констатирует каждый грёбаный раз, отворачиваясь, чтобы не встречаться с Железным придурком взглядом. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он увидел то, что не следует. Или, по крайней мере, пусть видит, но не комментирует. В эти минуты, когда их тела ещё дрожат, а руки касаются друг друга, Ханамия словно теряет себя. Он всегда считал, что это ощущение — самое омерзительное, которое только может испытывать человек интеллектуальный, но справиться с собой труднее, чем пафосно провозглашать выдуманные принципы, лениво перелистывая взятую из университетской библиотеки книгу. Воображать всегда проще, чем жить.  
Особенно с таким тошнотворно положительным мудаком, как Киёши Теппей.  
Ханамия злится на то, что не может понять, почему Киёши любит его и терпит все его выходки. В то, что Киёши будет рядом и, скорее всего, всегда, уже верит, а вот в то, что он в половине случаев просто игнорирует раздражение Ханамии, не верится всё равно. Подвоха здесь не может не быть, это слишком большой идиотизм даже для Киёши.  
Ханамия думает обо всём этом, уже обуваясь в прихожей. Он медленно завязывает шнурки на кроссовках, механически делая сложный двойной узел с перехлёстом. Старая привычка, ещё со времён школы — чтобы не развязались во время игры.  
— Ну что, идём? — голос Киёши настигает со спины и звучит так громко, что Ханамия вздрагивает и резко выпрямляется, чуть ли не падая на стоящего сзади Киёши.  
— Иду я, — уточняет Ханамия, зло искривив губы. Даже смотреть на него не хочется. Но Ханамия всё равно смотрит. — А ты не попадаешься мне на глаза, пока я не сочту факт твоего существования на одной со мной территории хотя бы приемлемым для жизни вообще.  
Конечно, Киёши уже джинсы и футболку нацепил, осталось только куртку накинуть и обуться. Вот пришибленный кретин. И куда он собрался?  
Ханамия хочет побыть один, но и уходить от Киёши не желает, потому что устранять сторонний фактор раздражения — это переносить весь негатив на себя. А Ханамия слишком себя любит для того, чтобы заниматься самоедством. Лучше давить на Киёши, он всё равно не реагирует. По крайней мере, на вот такие приступы немотивированного раздражения, не имеющие продолжения. С ними Киёши уже давно научился справляться. Лишних коленей у него нет, а Ханамия в плохом настроении способен на всякое.  
— Что с тобой? — вдруг спрашивает Киёши и обнимает со спины, так, как Ханамия ненавидит больше всего. Наверное, ненавидит. Невозможно использовать ни одного приёма защиты — Киёши блокирует абсолютно любое движение так мастерски, что Ханамии остаётся только прижиматься затылком к его плечу, с удовольствием представляя себе, как он убивает ублюдка с особой жестокостью.  
— Ты красиво улыбаешься, — говорит ему довольный Киёши в такие моменты. А Ханамия улыбается ещё шире, получая немалый кайф от того, что Киёши даже не догадывается о причине улыбки. Впрочем, он всегда был идиотом — им и останется. А потом Киёши начинает выдирать из него эту улыбку по кускам, терзая его губы или соски, и Ханамия думает, что обо всём Киёши догадывается. А главное — знает, как с этим бороться. И удовольствие от фантазий о смертоубийстве превращается в сладкую тягучую ненависть, от которой оргазм получается особенно острым. Но сейчас ничего такого не нужно.  
Киёши просто обнимает его, уткнувшись в затылок губами, и чуть шевелит ими, дыша в волосы.  
— Ханамия, что случилось? — спрашивает он снова, и сейчас бывший капитан Кирисаки испытывает даже нечто сродни благодарности. Чего у Киёши Теппея не отнимешь, так это терпения и занудства. Так и будет ездить по мозгам, повторяя одно и то же. Легче сказать, чтобы отвязаться.  
— Ничего.  
— Макото!  
— Что «Макото»? Я же тебе сказал, что хочу не видеть твою участливую физиономию хотя бы пару часов, — чётко произносит Ханамия, прикрыв глаза. — Отпусти меня и не иди за мной.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не отпущу, — губы Киёши по-прежнему прижимаются к углублению под волосами, грея кожу. — Поэтому просто перестань лелеять своё бешенство и возвращайся.  
Он лёгкими движениями гладит Ханамию по ключицам, слегка разминая плечи, и проводит губами по затылку снова и снова. Эта хитрая сволочь очень хорошо умеет усыплять бдительность. И ещё он тёплый. Ханамия решает слегка отступить и позволить себе великодушно ответить.  
— У меня эксперимент провалился. Полгода работы и куча денег насмарку. Ненавижу, — он слегка размыкает губы, произнося всё это вслух и анализируя неудачу снова и снова.  
— Погано, — соглашается Киёши, сжимая пальцы на плечах Ханамии чуть крепче. — Но не смертельно. Ты сам это знаешь. И вообще, для тебя это не проблема.  
Киёши слегка подчёркивает это «для тебя» и не говорит больше ничего, а просто целует в затылок.  
И Ханамия почему-то чувствует, как его отпускает — придурок всегда умел найти нужные слова, несмотря на косноязычие и мозги набекрень. Он чувствует, что это не просто слова — Киёши верит в него, как верил всегда. Наверное, именно поэтому Ханамия позволяет себе закрывать глаза, не боясь доверить Киёши незащищённую спину.  
— Само собой, это не проблема, — соглашается Ханамия, с готовностью подставляясь. Если уж покупаться на «слабо», то со всем достоинством и осознанием факта подставы. — Просто скучно начинать всё с начала.  
— Не ври, тебе же интересно, что будет дальше и чем всё закончится, — Киёши садится на корточки и начинает расшнуровывать кроссовки на ногах Ханамии. Развязывает основной узел, разматывает шнурок и ведёт его вокруг щиколотки, ослабляя. А потом подхватывает кроссовок, приподнимая пятку и осторожно стягивая с ноги. И словно случайно проезжается пальцами по голой коже у края резинки носка. Киёши делает это так, что у Ханамии встаёт. И не хочется больше ненавидеть.  
— Я просто устал, — высокомерно бросает Ханамия и сам не знает, оправдание ли это за его покорность Киёши или правда, которую он научился говорить ему. — Вряд ли ты смог бы меня уговорить остаться, если бы у меня было чуть больше сил.  
— Знаешь же, что смог бы, — Киёши задирает голову и смотрит на Ханамию снизу вверх, зная, что эта поза вызывает у того вполне понятные положительные эмоции. — А теперь идём, я что-нибудь приготовлю на ужин, пока ты будешь мне рассказывать всё в подробностях. И не надо говорить, что я идиот и всё равно не пойму в твоём рассказе больше половины, — смеётся он, упреждая уже открывшего было рот Ханамию.  
— Не льсти себе, процентов девяносто, — зло шипит недовольный Ханамия.  
— Значит, расскажешь так, чтобы было понятно.  
Киёши выпрямляется и крепко обнимает Ханамию, прижимая к себе, пока тот шевелит пальцами ног в шерстяных носках, сделав скучающий вид.  
Киёши улыбается — руки, вцепившиеся в его футболку на спине, лучше всего показывают степень доверия Ханамии. В конце концов, столько лет прошло, пора уже было научиться.  
Как и Киёши научился развязывать сложные узлы не только на кроссовках Ханамии.


	24. Когда никто не видит

Ханамия замечает, что уже третью неделю смотрит на эти часы, когда просыпается утром. Рядом сопит Киёши, как всегда раскинувшись и забросив на него руку. Ханамия недовольно морщится, но руку стряхнуть не пытается — знает, что Киёши тогда вообще сгрёбет его в охапку и притиснет так, что будет трудно дышать. Потом Ханамия относительно несильно треснет его поддых, они будут долго и лениво переговариваться и переругиваться, и всё закончится сексом. А Ханамии сейчас хочется покоя и тишины. Он смотрит на Киёши и на часы на стене, в которых уже три недели как надо поменять батарейку. Конечно, есть электронные в кухне, и в телефоне, и в компьютере, но они привыкли смотреть на эти, которые купили шесть лет назад, когда въехали в их дом.  
Он старается не двигаться, чтобы не будить в Киёши собственнические инстинкты, которые очень хорошо проявляются у того на грани сна и бодрствования. Долговязому кретину только волю дай — потом весь день будешь вытягиваться как кот. И прятать засосы и синяки по всему телу. Правда, Киёши после этого многократно пытается извиниться, что всегда примиряет с фактом. Поэтому Ханамия с готовностью подставляется рукам и зубам Киёши, нарочно заставляя его терять голову — потом чертовски приятно видеть придурка виноватым. И вообще приятно.  
Ханамия с неудовольствием смотрит на полувставший член и пытается загнать утреннее возбуждение поглубже, ему сейчас лень что-то делать и двигаться, а Киёши такой нормальный, когда спит. Не занудствует, не лезет целоваться, не бесит и не заставляет Ханамию ощущать себя слабым. Поразмыслив, он отбрасывает одеяло и медленно развязывает шнурок на пижамных штанах. В доме прохладно, но Ханамия чувствует под пальцами горячую кожу и несколько раз лениво проводит ладонью по члену, не отводя взгляд от спящего. Он старается дрочить тихо и неспешно, но вдруг замечает, что Киёши наблюдает за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Стояк сразу становится каменным, а рука непроизвольно ускоряет движения, чтобы быстрее завершить начатое. Когда Киёши наблюдает за ним в такие моменты, у Ханамии полностью форматируется мозг. Просто чистое и пустое пространство в голове, залитое ослепительным светом. Ханамия ненавидит себя такого. Он злится, что получает удовольствие не от интеллектуального кайфа, а вот от таких примитивных инстинктов. А потом слегка сжимает пальцы и смотрит, как его ладонь медленно отодвигает огромная лапа Киёши.  
— Дай я! — голос у Киёши хриплый, глаза со сна ошалевшие, а фраза звучит так нагло, что у Ханамии начинает пульсировать в висках. Он комкает в ладонях простыни и смотрит, как Киёши двигает рукой по его члену. Оба шумно дышат, но Ханамия хотя бы пытается контролировать дыхание, а у Киёши снесло крышу. Ханамия каждый раз получает выплеск адреналина в первую очередь именно из-за этого. В том, что он действует на Киёши так наркотически, есть свой, совершенно неповторимый кайф. Никто, кроме него, не может заставить Киёши так сходить с ума.  
Ханамия выгибает спину, шипит сквозь зубы и кончает в кулак Киёши, мутно видя нависшее над собой лицо сквозь предоргазменную пелену.  
— Что-то ты рано проснулся, — отрывисто бросает Ханамия, тяжело дыша, как только обретает способность хоть что-то внятно произнести.  
— Удачно получилось, — Киёши лежит на боку и смотрит на Ханамию таким взглядом, что, кажется, прожжёт в нём дыру. Ханамия нервно подтягивает вверх пижамные штаны и пытается натянуть одеяло. Он чувствует себя сейчас слишком беззащитным, а этого допускать нельзя, пусть они много лет живут вместе и в каком только виде Киёши его не лицезрел.  
— Не особенно, — держит оборону Ханамия, криво усмехаясь. — Невозможно спокойно подрочить с утра в одиночестве, вечно ты всё испортишь.  
— Пару секунд назад ты был совсем не против, — улыбается Киёши, а Ханамия слишком расслаблен, чтобы ответить. У Киёши глаза мутные после пробуждения, а руки слегка дрожат. Ханамия хотел бы сказать что-то едкое, но он смотрит на взлохмаченную голову на соседней подушке и лениво молчит, наслаждаясь утренней тишиной и неожиданным сексом, который на фоне их обычных отношений кажется почти целомудренным. Ханамия иногда позволяет себе побыть великодушным, стараясь не думать о том, что делает это всё чаще в последние годы.  
Он переводит взгляд на белый циферблат с неподвижно замершими стрелками, пока Киёши тихо дышит ему в ухо. Ханамия сам ощущает себя такими вот часами, в которых закончился завод или обесточена батарейка, и за внешним фасадом скрывается абсолютное спокойствие. Это не смерть, но полное отрешение от того, что даёт силу совершать какие-то поступки, злиться, отталкивать и строить планы мелкой мести, которая, по большому счёту, даёт обоим только положительный стресс.  
— Знаешь, а я вот часто думаю: зачем ты мне так много разрешаешь? — шёпот раздаётся так неожиданно, что Ханамия вздрагивает и ёжится — кажется, что голос Киёши звучит у него в голове, а он не любит пускать кого попало в свой идеальный внутренний мир. Правда, придурок там уже сто лет как прописался, но Ханамия — индивидуалист, каких ещё поискать надо, и каждое такое вторжение похоже на секс после двухнедельного его отсутствия, когда боль и кайф смешиваются в совершенно невообразимый коктейль, от которого сносит башню.  
— Потому что ты так занудствуешь, что спорить с тобой бесполезно, — Ханамия упорно смотрит на часы на стене. — Так легче.  
— Я спросил не «почему», а «зачем», — Киёши едва заметно вздыхает, словно набирает воздух перед тяжёлым разговором. — Когда я думаю, что могу сделать с тобой и ты позволишь, мне дышать тяжело... вот как сейчас.  
— Даже не пытайся, — Ханамия перехватывает ладонь Киёши, которую тот кладёт ему на живот. — Убери конечности и оставь меня в покое. Я спать хочу.  
— Спи, — миролюбиво соглашается Киёши, однако руку не убирает, оставляя её покоиться на животе Ханамии, который, кажется, усиленно делает вид, что в упор её не видит. — Но на вопрос ты так и не ответил.  
— Было бы на что отвечать, — фыркает Ханамия, переведя взгляд на длинные пальцы, которые медленно спускаются ниже, поглаживая тонкую кожу в паху. — Не сейчас, Киёши!  
Он припечатывает большую ладонь сверху своей и закрывает глаза. Слишком много сил всегда уходит, чтобы чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Слишком сильно секс с Киёши выматывает, отнимает и даёт. А сейчас Ханамии просто хочется лежать и чтобы было тепло. Трахаться с Киёши так необходимо, что он почти никогда не может отказаться, и с этим надо как-то справляться. Киёши осторожно притягивает его к себе, не пытаясь сделать что-либо ещё, и Ханамия решает, что не всё так плохо. В конце концов, Киёши делает всё правильно. Поразительно, какая у придурка интуиция. Или что-то ещё?  
— Батарейка сдохла, — говорит Ханамия, показывая глазами на часы на стене. Ему кажется, Киёши должен перестать задавать бессмысленные вопросы.  
— Давно уже, — Киёши едва заметно кивает, поглаживая другой рукой Ханамию по затылку, и в его движениях мало секса и много нежности. Ханамию это бесит и парализует одновременно. Трудно согласиться, что тебе необходимо в жизни нечто такое сопливое, как нежность Киёши Теппея. — Я уже привык, что, кроме как без десяти двенадцать, времени здесь больше нет. Может, это так на самом деле, Макото? Ты — универсальный замедлитель времени.  
— А ты — полный идиот.  
Ханамия сам не понимает, почему раздражение на Киёши иногда накатывает так внезапно, но после долгих раздумий ему всё-таки приходится признать, что это обычная самозащита. Ему неловко, когда Киёши становится таким восторженным и влюблённым болваном. Нет, конечно, само собой, что он Ханамию, смешно сказать, любит, по-другому и быть не может, но то, что он делает это так шумно и самозабвенно, нервирует и заставляет терять самообладание.  
Киёши тихо смеётся и щурит глаза. Ханамия видит мелкие морщинки и две зелёные точки на карей радужке и невольно думает, что все эти мелочи в нём самом Киёши видит с самого начала, уже много лет. Он саркастически фыркает — конечно, видит, иначе как бы они столько лет могли быть вместе?  
— Что? — сонным голосом спрашивает Киёши, притискивая Ханамию ближе.  
— Ничего, спи уже, — злится Ханамия, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Ему и так удобно, просто Киёши слишком близко. Он кладёт руку на бедро Киёши сверху. — Ты как медведь, некуда приткнуться. И купи, наконец, батарейку. Сто раз говорил уже, а ты постоянно забываешь.  
— Это совсем неважно, — бормочет Киёши, а Ханамия поражается, как этот болван умудряется улыбаться даже во сне. И вообще, что он такого весёлого сказал, чтобы можно было лыбиться постоянно? — Завтра напомнишь ещё... или послезавтра.  
Киёши уже спит, а Ханамия внезапно понимает, что и завтра, и послезавтра у них будет, и нечего беспокоиться о паршивой батарейке в часах, которая может остаться незаменённой. Киёши поменяет. Как поменял и всё остальное в его жизни.  
Ханамия смотрит в безмятежно-довольное лицо Киёши и недовольно ёрзает, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Он любит, когда тепло и, главное, безопасно.  
Он аккуратно проводит пальцами по бедру Киёши. А потом ещё несколько раз. Только пусть придурок не думает, что Ханамия нежничает или ещё что-то в этом роде. Это было бы слишком примитивно. Просто случайно получилось.  
Хорошо, что никто не видит.  
Особенно Киёши.


	25. Длина волны

Ханамия задумывается о том, что скучает по Киёши, только когда знает, что его не будет рядом какое-то время. Когда они расстаются с утра, перед выходом на работу, Ханамия почти всегда раздражён и недоволен. Он вообще не любит вставать рано, а тут ещё оптимистичный до скрежета зубовного Киёши что-то весело спрашивает, ерошит ему волосы, пытается целоваться и поёт в душе. Да любой бы его за это убил бы. Ханамия скрипит зубами, слушая приглушённое пение из ванной, и поражается своей доброте, но потом вспоминает, что это просто лень и утренняя апатия. Он раздражённо отмахивается от освободившего ванную придурка, как от надоедливой мухи, даже не отвечая. Будет он ещё свои нервы на него тратить с утра пораньше, как же.  
Ханамия жмёт пальцем в кнопку кофе-машины и замирает, глядя на медленно падающие в стеклянную колбу тёмные капли. Он знает, что не проснётся до конца, пока не выпьет первую чашку горячего крепкого кофе до дна.  
Обычно кофе варит по утрам Киёши, у него всегда на это хватает времени и энергии. А теперь, когда Киёши в командировке по работе и приедет только завтра, это приходится делать самому. Так же как и ещё целую кучу мелочей. Готовить тосты, к примеру. И аккуратно складывать обувь в коридоре. И ещё что-то... Ханамия сонно перебирает в уме всю эту ерунду, и ему тоскливо. Он помнит, как двигаются руки Киёши, как он улыбается и говорит всякую чушь. Ханамия самодостаточен, но за столько лет Киёши стал частью его жизни и его самого, поэтому можно позволить себе и поскучать.  
Он смотрит на часы — у него есть ещё полчаса свободных, чтобы окончательно проснуться и идти на работу. Киёши всегда специально выставляет на будильнике время на полчаса раньше именно для Ханамии, хотя сам мог бы ещё спать. Но они встают вместе, и он успевает всё, пока Ханамия всего лишь просыпается.  
Ханамия пьёт кофе и рассеянно думает о том, что надо будет сегодня лечь пораньше. Во-первых, чтобы легче проснуться. А ещё — чтобы завтра наступило и наконец приехал Киёши. Ханамию раздражают все те невыполненные мелочи, которые в их доме уже много лет зависят не от него.  
Он выходит из дома на десять минут раньше, потому что не завтракает и не тратит время на то, чтобы отбиться от приставаний Киёши. Обычно тот его заставляет съесть хоть что-то, но сегодня Ханамия решает сменить привычное течение утра. Провести его по-другому, раз в его квартире так тихо и пусто.  
Он знает, что на работе будет легче, потому что там он не думает о Киёши. Отключается от мира обычного, повседневного, и переселяется в другой, шумный и резкий, где нельзя расслабляться и ждать, что тебе нальют кофе с утра после того, как всю ночь тискают и согревают.  
Ханамия нервно впихивает в щель замка ключ-карту и закрывается в своей лаборатории. Работа — лучшее средство от унылых мыслей и тоски.  
А завтра приедет Киёши и всё будет так, как Ханамия уже привык.  
Он проводит положенные десять часов на работе, едет домой и прислоняется лбом к оконному стеклу в метро, закрывая глаза. Ханамия не любит людей и старается поменьше на них смотреть. Обычно это вынужденное соседство с другими человеческими особями переносится им легче, потому что он знает, что дома его ждут — Киёши почти всегда приходит на полчаса раньше него. Но сегодня там снова будет тихо, и тот факт, что он не хочет домой, становится для Ханамии внезапным открытием.  
Однако идти куда-то, кроме дома, хочется ещё меньше.  
Он планирует в уме свой вечер, а самому вдруг приходит в голову мысль, что он никогда этого не делает, когда Киёши дома. Зачем? Всё равно с этим придурком всё пойдёт насмарку и никакие планы не сбудутся. Так что Ханамия даёт Киёши возможность планировать их свободное время, просто потому что у него это получается легко. Не лучше или хуже, а легче. Он освобождает Ханамию от взаимодействия с миром и мелкими проблемами, беря всё на себя и давая возможность просто отключиться. А сейчас, когда Киёши здесь нет, приходится напрягаться. Это ужасно неудобно — когда его нет рядом, — думает Ханамия с неудовольствием.  
Он медленно идёт к их дому, рассматривая спешащих по своим делам людей, и понимает, что лично ему спешить некуда. Погода пасмурная, и Ханамии хочется спать. Завернуться в одеяло, как в кокон, и проспать до завтрашнего вечера, пока не приедет Киёши и не разбудит.  
Что Ханамия и делает — принимает душ и заворачивается в одеяло, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Наверное, он хочет, чтобы поскорее прошло время, когда ему холодно и тихо.  
Он проваливается в глубокий сон и не слышит, как через два часа в замке входной двери поворачивается ключ.

***

Ханамия просыпается от запаха еды и кофе и лёгкого звона посуды, который слышит сквозь закрытую дверь спальни. И дверь он, кстати, не закрывал. Он медленно выдирается из остатков сна, туманящих сознание, и садится на кровати. Днём ему просыпаться легче, чем утром, наверное, он сейчас не так устал, как после ночей рядом с Киёши. Который, кажется, вернулся. Иначе кто готовит в кухне, откуда пахнет тушёными овощами?  
Ханамия заворачивается в одеяло и идёт на запах и звук. Ему часто кажется, что он воспринимает Киёши не как человека, а как волну, на которую настраивается в любом состоянии, спит он или бодрствует. Материальное воплощение Киёши обретает, только когда прикасается к нему — обхватывает, прижимает, трогает языком, целует или всё вместе. Он останавливается перед дверью, прежде чем войти и визуализировать волну. Ханамия редко проявляет подобное волнение, а за столько лет совместной жизни должен был бы и вовсе на него не реагировать. Но Киёши, скорее всего, резонирует с его сознанием и подсознанием и посылает какие-то совершенно непонятные импульсы в мозг, заставляя испытывать гамму эмоций от ненависти до полного принятия. Ханамия не любит даже про себя произносить слово «любовь», потому что не видит в нём силы тех ощущений, которые клубятся ядовитым туманом в его голове. Нет смысла обозначать всё то, что он пытается анализировать, одним бесполезным и бессмысленным словом, которое используют все, кому не лень. Вернее, все, кому лень облечь свои чувства во что-то более объясняющее это раздражающее безумие, которое поражает мозг, стоит ему увидеть или подумать о Киёши.  
Он делает шаг и видит широкую спину в домашней футболке и несколько прядей на затылке, которые смешно торчат в разные стороны. Ханамия хмурится и подходит ближе, протягивая руку и пытаясь пригладить Киёши волосы.  
— Я вернулся! — Киёши чуть поворачивает голову и улыбается так радостно, будто они не виделись год.  
— Раздражает, — недовольно отвечает Ханамия, пока его пальцы замирают, запутавшись в волосах Киёши. — Почему ты всегда такой встрёпанный? Ты должен был приехать завтра.  
— Хотел быстрее домой, вернулся сразу же, как закончил с работой, — Киёши отвечает так, словно сам не слышит, что говорит. А в следующее мгновение он уже наклоняется к губам Ханамии, который, как всегда, и тянется к нему, и пытается отстраниться. Киёши трогает рот Ханамии языком, проникая внутрь, и его волна тут же обретает цвет и длину, прошивая всё тело ослепительной белой вспышкой. Ханамия и не думал, что так бурно отреагирует после всего лишь недельного отсутствия Киёши рядом.  
— Мы слишком редко расстаёмся, надо это исправить, — выдыхает он зло прямо в губы Киёши, когда они отрываются друг от друга. — Меня не устраивает такая зависимость.  
— Это прогресс, Ханамия, — улыбается Киёши. — После почти двух десятков лет вместе ты признал, что у нас есть взаимная зависимость, а не односторонняя, как ты всегда утверждал. Садись за стол, ужин готов.  
— Не хочу, — упрямо качает головой Ханамия. — Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал?  
— А ты? — неожиданный вопрос вполне в духе его придурка, поэтому Ханамия даже не удивляется, чувствуя, как вся эта неправильная неделя без Киеши становится правильной линией существования, к которой он привык. Ему кажется, словно он слышит щелчок, с которым жизнь переходит в обратный режим. Грёбаная неделя без чёртова Киёши совсем выбила его из привычной колеи.  
— Нет, — лжёт Ханамия и недовольно трясёт головой, когда Киёши ладонью проводит по его щеке. — Во-первых, ты несёшь чушь, как обычно. А во-вторых, ты ещё вообще ничего не сказал.  
— По-моему, у тебя проблемы с причиной и следствием, — смеётся Киёши, раскладывая тушёные овощи и рис в тарелки. — Ты или не выспался, или голодный.  
— А ты ведёшь себя сейчас, как моя бабушка, — не может удержаться Ханамия от привычного ехидства. — Хорошо ешь и спи — и будешь здоров как бык. А больше ничего в жизни и не надо. Примитивно, вполне в твоём духе.  
— Ага, — Киёши покладисто соглашается, одновременно подпихивая тарелку и палочки ближе к нему. — Но в данную минуту это, наверное, самое главное.  
Ханамия слышит в утверждении вопрос и медленно поднимает взгляд на Киёши.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Главное — то, что ты вернулся раньше, чем планировал. И не дал мне выспаться. И отдохнуть от тебя. И...  
Он неторопливо делает шаг навстречу и осторожно обнимает Киёши, прислоняясь лбом к его плечу. Киёши тут же хватает его в охапку, и Ханамия привычно расслабляется. Он сам не знает, хочет ли сказать что-то или Киёши, как всегда, поймёт его без слов. До этого вроде всегда понимал. И сейчас должен догадаться, что Ханамия имеет в виду.  
— Я подумал, что ты достаточно отдохнул, — говорит Киёши тихо куда-то ему в волосы. По телу Ханамии пробегает дрожь от тёплого дыхания. — И очень соскучился. Я знаю, что и ты тоже не любишь оставаться совсем один.  
Ханамия не отрицает, но и не подтверждает, находя самый простой выход из положения.  
— Я иду спать, — говорит Ханамия, освобождаясь из его рук, и идёт к выходу из кухни.  
Он слышит шаги Киёши за спиной и еле заметно улыбается. Всё хорошо и не нужно говорить прямо. Ему очень надо почувствовать тяжесть Киёши на себе всем телом, вытягиваясь вдоль, открываясь, вжимаясь и ощущая его пальцы и член внутри. И чтобы потом в голове было чисто и стерильно, как в его лаборатории, а Киёши шумно сопел рядом, не выпуская из рук. Нужно до одурения, просто для того, чтобы полностью трансформировать волну в реальность.  
Ну и потому, что он этого хочет.  
И знает, что ему никогда не придётся об этом просить — Киёши всё поймёт и так.


	26. Убить нельзя помиловать

— Отравить тебя, что ли? — Ханамия задумчиво склоняет голову и внимательно рассматривает Киёши. От этого цепкого взгляда Киёши непроизвольно передёргивает плечами. Ханамия иногда пытается реализовать очень странные мысли.  
— От трупа избавляться долго, — неуклюже отшучивается Киёши, орудуя ножом. Морковь из-под острого блестящего лезвия летит аккуратными оранжевыми кругами. Ханамия искоса смотрит на них и хмурится. Баскетбол их свёл когда-то и не отпускает даже после стольких лет. Или это просто он видит везде то, что было и осталось таким важным?  
Ханамия вновь переключается на Киёши и пренебрежительно фыркает, показывая своё отношение к озвученной проблеме. Он не считает нужным даже отвечать. Киёши тоже не продолжает тему: он уверен, что, если бы Ханамия совершил убийство, его, Киёши Теппея, тела никто бы не нашёл никогда.  
Иногда Киёши вообще кажется, что он сам существует только в голове Ханамии, а если бы тот захотел избавиться от него, то стёр бы всю память о нём, а не только его самого в материальном, так сказать, воплощении. Разве что Хьюга его не забыл бы. И Рико, может быть.  
Киёши становится немного грустно, и он напоминает себе, что нужно вечером позвонить Хьюге, с которым они уже две недели не созванивались. Он вздрагивает, когда Ханамия прижимается к нему, подкравшись сзади. Нож соскальзывает, и кровь капает мелкими каплями с указательного пальца, расплываясь на остро заточенном лезвии. Тёмно-красная кровь на бледно-оранжевом — это красиво и раздражающе. Ханамия почти чувствует, как тянет и саднит порез Киёши.  
— Ты такой неловкий, — лицемерно сетует Ханамия, страдальчески вздёрнув бровь, но Киёши видит, как у него расширяются зрачки, и знает, что ему неприятно. Ханамия не любит вида крови, хотя внешне реагирует спокойно, особенно при ком-то чужом. Он считает, что пускать кровь — чистое расточительство и трата времени и энергии. Всё можно сделать гораздо чище. Ханамия всегда соблюдает приличия на людях. Это только наедине с Киёши он может позволить себе слабость показать себя настоящим. И то, с очень большими купюрами.  
— Какой есть, — Киёши улыбается, пристально глядя на падающие на разделочный стол красные капли, и тянется к шкафчику за аптечкой. В доме, где живёшь с Ханамией, аптечка — предмет первой необходимости.  
— Ты ужасен, — криво усмехается Ханамия и дёргает окровавленную ладонь на себя. — Обойдёмся без йода и перекиси. Никакой химии, только натуральные средства.  
Он обхватывает палец Киёши губами, облизывает и смотрит прямо в лицо, отчего Киёши бросает в краску и в жар. Ханамия довольно лыбится, посасывая палец, и демон его знает, что он там имитирует или представляет. Но более пошлого и одновременно возбуждающего зрелища Киёши не может вспомнить, а то, что вспоминается, так или иначе связано с тем же Ханамией.  
— Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь, — Ханамия отпускает палец, широко мазнув по нему языком. — Как будто тебе пятнадцать и ты ещё ни с кем не целовался. Собственно, почему «как будто»? Был бы ты умнее, ни за что не позволил мне.  
— Что именно? — Киёши придвигается ближе и шумно дышит. Ханамия любит ситуации с двойным дном и слова выбирает соответствующие. — Ты имеешь в виду палец?  
— Я имею в виду всё, — Ханамия растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке, зная, как она действует на Киёши. — Можешь продолжать, кровь больше не идёт.  
Он продолжает улыбаться, а потом вдруг облизывает губы. И Киёши приходит в голову мысль, что Ханамия только что его сожрал. Полностью, со всеми потрохами. Слизнул вместе с каплями крови его мысли, чувства, всё, что составляет основу его существования.  
— Ну как, вкусно? — спрашивает Киёши, подначивая. Ему просто нужно отвлечься — яд Ханамии уже проник в кровь с его слюной через нечаянный порез, и Киёши очень весело. И немного страшно. Они вместе так долго, что это слегка сумасшедшее состояние стало нормой жизни. Но каждый раз Киёши требуется несколько секунд, чтобы к нему привыкнуть.  
— Не особенно, — криво усмехается Ханамия и глумливо показывает язык, совсем как в школе. — Слишком пресно. Ну, собственно, как и ты сам.  
— Ничего, остроты у тебя на двоих хватает, — смеётся Киёши, а Ханамия замирает и недовольно думает, как сильно изменилась его реакция на идиотское поведение Киёши. Раньше его злость и раздражение были намного сильнее. Ханамия знает, что он сам особо не изменился и мир вокруг них тот же самый. Но что-то уже немного не так, как будто перед ним головоломка «найди десять отличий». На первый взгляд обе картинки одинаковые, а вглядишься — и разница в мелких деталях сразу обнаруживается, хотя и справа, и слева — Киёши со своей мудацкой улыбкой. Ханамия помнит, как сначала подозревал в этом какой-то обман, но позже почти перестал об этом задумываться. То, что Киёши рядом с ним, оказалось гораздо важнее его ненависти. Возможно, весь этот ублюдочный сценарий был заложен в его генах ещё до рождения: попасть в лапы Киёши Теппея, прожить с ним три или четыре десятка лет вместе и умереть в один день, блядь.  
Ханамия дышит сквозь зубы, и мысли о яде, ножах и смертоубийствах становятся совсем чёткими и выпуклыми. Он почти ощущает, как эти мысли стучат в черепную коробку где-то между глаз, стараясь вырваться наружу.  
А потом Киёши успокаивающе касается губами его лба, именно там, где ярость и злость кипят и обжигают, не давая нормально думать, и Ханамии становится легче дышать.  
— Режь, давай, свою морковь, я не собираюсь ужинать в полночь, — слова звучат резко и хрипло, а на самом деле Ханамия почти спокоен. И Киёши об этом знает. — Зря я, что ли, залечивал твою конечность. Собственным языком, заметь. Которому я мог бы найти гораздо лучшее применение.  
Он прекрасно видит, что Киёши сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не спросить подробнее про применение, и с удовлетворением маньяка наблюдает, как у него краснеют кончики ушей. Широкие ладони стискивают его запястья, и Ханамии кажется, что руки заковали в наручники, из которых ему никогда не освободиться.  
— Так что там насчёт «отравить»? — вдруг неожиданно спрашивает Киёши, и Ханамия с трудом вспоминает начало разговора. — Может, объяснишь, чем я заслужил такую смерть?  
— Да тебе любая сойдёт. Раздражаешь, — желчно отмахивается Ханамия. Не будет же он объяснять этому примитиву ход своих мыслей.  
— И всё-таки? — настаивает Киёши.  
— Ты слишком много знаешь, — задумчиво качает головой Ханамия и пристально смотрит, словно оценивает обстановку и свои дальнейшие действия.  
— О чём? — непонимающе хмурится Киёши, и Ханамия мученически закатывает глаза, всем своим видом вопрошая у Вселенной, почему он должен объяснять идиотам такие простые вещи.  
— О ком, — коротко поправляет он Киёши и плотно смыкает губы, не собираясь больше ничего добавлять.  
— Надеюсь, — серьёзно отвечает Киёши после недолгого молчания. — Я этого всегда хотел, Макото. И до сих пор хочу. Это сложно. Но я буду стараться до самого конца.  
Ханамия снова испытывает небольшой приступ ярости: он просто не понимает, как Киёши может говорить вслух такие вещи, которые показывают его слабость. Вернее, должны показывать. Однако ноги подгибаются почему-то у Ханамии. Киёши его действительно знает очень хорошо. И смотреть, и трогать, чтоб вот так вело голову, получается только у этого придурка. И говорить то, что нужно. Хотя насчёт этого Ханамия не уверен: Киёши иногда бывает на редкость косноязычен. Но Ханамия относит это на счёт своей неотразимости и великодушно прощает этот недостаток, тем более что у Киёши Теппея гораздо больше недостатков более значимых. Но он любит Ханамию, и впервые за много лет это слово не вызывает у него отторжения, а значит, на недостатки, в принципе, можно закрыть глаза. В некоторых случаях.  
Ханамия их и закрывает. И долго стоит, чуть покачиваясь на носках, пока Киёши обнимает его у стола, заляпанного кровью.


	27. Слепая зона

— Мне надо, чтобы ты за мной заехал, — говорит Ханамия, не давая Киёши сказать ни слова. — Запоминай адрес.  
— Может, скинешь СМС-кой?  
— Мог бы — скинул, — зло шипит Ханамия в ответ. — Делай, что я говорю!  
Он диктует адрес и отключается, прежде чем Киёши, сообразив, куда ему надо ехать, забросает его торопливыми вопросами. А Ханамия сейчас на них не в силах отвечать. Он пытается собраться с духом и встретить Киёши достойно. А это почти невозможно — в такую ситуацию Ханамия ещё не попадал ни разу в своей богатой событиями жизни.  
Ханамия напряжённо прислушивается. Торопливый хлопок дверью и взволнованный голос в коридоре заставляет его вздохнуть и напрячься одновременно.  
— Макото... что случилось? — Ханамию хватают и сжимают плечи обеими ладонями, тяжесть которых он прекрасно знает. А вот то, что он не видит выражения лица Киёши, очень сильно напрягает. — Почему ты здесь? Макото, чёрт!..  
— Прекрати орать в больнице, — сухо обрывает его Ханамия, рефлекторно хватаясь за крепкие запястья Киёши. — В лаборатории утечка хлорацетофенона. Самый распространённый лакриматор... для неучей — слезоточивый газ. Иногда вызывает временную потерю зрения.  
— И ты сейчас ничего не?..  
— Ни хрена.  
Киёши лишь чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на плечах, а Ханамия почти физически чувствует волны сочувствия и страха за него. Он стискивает зубы: хорошо, что Киёши молчит.  
— Когда это пройдёт? — спрашивает Киёши, а голос у него такой спокойный, что Ханамии объяснять не надо: придурок с ума сходит от беспокойства.  
— В течение нескольких часов должно, — голос Ханамии звучит взвешенно, но Киёши видит, как ему страшно. А вдруг всё так и останется? Вдруг зрение не вернётся? Киёши даже не может представить, каково это — ничего не видеть. Ощущать лишь тьму вокруг, зная, что на самом деле там яркий и многоцветный мир, полный движения и красок. — Так что тебе пару часов придётся побыть моими глазами. Хотя я прекрасно могу обойтись и без тебя.  
Киёши кивает, но, спохватившись, отвечает:  
— Конечно, можешь. Но лучше давай я буду рядом, в самом деле. Мне так будет спокойнее.  
Ханамия благодарен, что Киёши всегда берёт на себя все неприятные объяснения. Он редко когда испытывает чувство благодарности к кому-либо, но Киёши — исключение из всех правил.  
— Я хочу домой, — говорит Ханамия, отворачиваясь. Он не хочет, чтобы Киёши смотрел на него, когда он сам не может видеть. — Меня отпустили до завтра, сказали, до утра всё пройдёт, но надо будет прийти и провериться.  
— А может, лучше здесь останемся? — осторожно предлагает Киёши, поудобнее перехватывая Ханамию за плечи. — Здесь врачи и если что — сразу сделают, что надо.  
— Они уже и так всё сделали, — злится Ханамия, и Киёши прекрасно слышит, как он проглатывает в конце фразы «идиот». — Промыли слизистую, закапали атропин. Теперь надо просто подождать пару часов. А ждать я могу и дома.  
— Ладно, — миролюбиво соглашается Киёши. — Идём вниз, сейчас такси вызову. Я без машины, а твоя пусть на стоянке останется до утра.  
— Какого чёрта ты сегодня пешком? — шипит Ханамия, хватаясь за широкую ладонь. — Вечно тратим больше, чем надо.  
— Мы можем это себе позволить, — Ханамия слышит по голосу, что придурок улыбается, и ему внезапно становится страшно от того, что он может этого не увидеть. Конечно же, всё будет хорошо, он это знает... в теории. Зрение через несколько часов восстановится. Но сладкий и страшный ужас терзает Ханамию, у которого перед глазами — сплошная ночь. Если она останется навсегда — что он будет делать?  
Он поднимает ладонь и медленно дотрагивается пальцами до губ Киёши, который мгновенно замолкает. Ханамия чувствует горячее дыхание и влажный язык, который всего лишь на миг касается его пальцев. И он хочет, чтобы, кроме Киёши, больше никого не было рядом, пока он не может видеть.  
— Домой! — не терпящим возражений тоном командует он, понимая, что его уже ведут куда-то по длинному коридору. Ханамия был здесь несколько лет назад, когда болел Киёши, и помнит план здания. Другое дело, что идти наугад, даже когда тебя ведут, очень трудно. И неприятно. Ханамия шаркает ногами и спотыкается несколько раз, прежде чем приспосабливается к такому способу передвижения.  
— Иди спокойно, я не дам тебе упасть, — Киёши аккуратно ведёт его до такси и помогает сесть на заднее сиденье, бережно положив руку на макушку.  
— Знаю.  
Ханамия хочет его убить, но, вспомнив причину, устало приваливается к боку Киёши и даже не отнимает у него руки, которую этот сентиментальный болван уже заграбастал и мнёт в своей лапе, не стесняясь водителя. Впрочем, может, водителю такси и плевать или он вообще слепой кретин. Совсем как Ханамия.  
Ханамия впивается ногтями в большую ладонь и потом полдороги до дома слушает тихое утешающее бормотание. Иногда губы Киёши касаются его уха или виска и Ханамию заметно протряхивает, словно слабым разрядом тока. Ханамия старается не думать о том, что он сейчас слепой. Хватит с него и того, что он в этот момент зависит от Киёши. Не только эмоционально. Вообще полностью.  
До последнего нерва и клочка кожи, весь. Но ведь так было почти всегда... или нет?  
Он пытается считать повороты, сразу сбивается и больше ни о чём не думает. Ладно, пусть так, лишь бы оказаться дома и заснуть. А утром уже проснуться зрячим. Он самостоятельно выбирается из машины и идёт вперёд, чувствуя рядом плечо Киёши. Ханамия знает, что его подхватят в любой момент, не дадут упасть и в ближайшие сутки, если зрение не восстановится, будут нудно и тошнотворно опекать, делая его жизнь безопасной и невыносимой. Он испытывает привычное раздражение и сладкое тянущее чувство в груди, тоже, впрочем, привычное до ужаса. И это неожиданно успокаивает лучше любых слов и уверений. Чёртов Киёши со своей преданностью.  
Он слышит, как Киёши открывает входную дверь, и высоко поднимает ногу, переступая через дверной порог. Ханамия на ощупь сбрасывает туфли, нещадно ломая задники, максимально подробно вспоминает все углы и ступеньки и отсчитывает три шага вдоль по коридору, держась за стену.  
Киёши стоит рядом, но не дотрагивается, однако Ханамия знает, что он в любой момент подхватит его, стоит только оступиться. Киёши в эту минуту может сделать с ним всё что угодно.  
Эта мысль неожиданно сильно будоражит, и Ханамия валится на диван, ёрзая по кожаной поверхности. У него стояк, и он ничего не видит. Это временно, временно, временно — постоянно напоминает он сам себе и тянет Киёши за запястье, усаживая рядом. Ему страшно быть одному в своей личной темноте. А когда рядом Киёши — легче. Можно отвлечься и есть на ком сорваться. Киёши слишком хорошо знает его, чтобы обижаться. А ещё нагло запускает ладони в его ширинку.  
— Убери руки, — бормочет Ханамия сквозь зубы. — Мы уже слишком взрослые для всей этой херни.  
— У тебя что, в тридцать четыре уже не стоит? — нарочито удивляется Киёши, и Ханамия слышит в его голосе свои интонации. — Насколько я вижу, всё в порядке. Даже более чем.  
Он обхватывает ладонью его член, и пальцы скользят, пачкаясь в смазке, пока Ханамия зажмуривается и кусает губы, стараясь не кричать. С утраченным зрением ощущения кажутся в несколько раз острее. А вспухающий под веками сгусток света жжёт и прорывает пелену темноты.  
Ханамия кончает со жгучим желанием видеть голод в глазах Киёши. Он открывает глаза и видит его. И где-то внутри перекатывается восторг и ужас: раньше он об этом не задумывался, а теперь знает, каково жить, не видя Киёши и мир вокруг.  
— У тебя такой вид, словно ты меня сожрать готов, — сообщает он, и счастливое понимание во взгляде придурка наполняет его удовлетворительным ликованием. — Не наваливайся, идиот, раздавишь!  
Киёши тискает его, забыв о собственном стояке и неснятом костюме, который измят и испачкан в сперме Ханамии.  
— Ты видишь! — радуется он так шумно, что Ханамия морщится, демонстративно тряся головой. — Видишь, ты видишь!  
— Естественно, — хмыкает он. — Это всего лишь слезоточивый газ. Я же тебе сказал, что это временно.  
Само собой, он не собирается рассказывать о своих реальных ощущениях, далёких от спокойствия так, как Цефея Альфа далека от их дивана.  
Он неожиданно для себя утыкается носом в ключицу Киёши и боится закрывать глаза, боится снова увидеть темноту, в которой нет просвета.  
— Было страшно, — вдруг говорит он, чувствуя губами знакомый солоноватый вкус. Кожа в изгибе плеча и шеи у Киёши тонкая и горячая.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Киёши и вздыхает так, что Ханамию трясёт. — Мне тоже, знаешь...  
Ханамия проталкивает язык между губ Киёши и целует его с таким напором, что забывает, что хотел сказать и хотел ли. Он знает, что в последнее время находится совсем близко от того, чтобы озвучить всё вербально, но происходящее сейчас впихивает его вплотную в ту ситуацию, когда уже становится поздно держать себя в руках. Да и незачем.  
— Было страшно, но терпимо, — медленно говорит Ханамия, когда они размыкают губы. — Хорошо, что есть ты. Наверное, за это благодарят или говорят что-то слюнявое, но это же полный отстой.  
— Ужасно глупо, — соглашается Киёши и негромко смеётся.  
А Ханамия смотрит на небольшие морщинки возле его глаз и думает, что это, наверное, первый раз, когда он не согласен сам с собой. Или тысячный.  
И плевать на слова, главное — видеть эту чёртову раздражающую улыбку.  
Главное — видеть.


	28. Просто теория

— Что читаешь? — негромко спрашивает Киёши, и Ханамия медленно переводит на него взгляд, отрываясь от монитора. Обычно они не разговаривают в те часы, когда сидят за компьютером. Им хватает просто находиться рядом, занимаясь своими делами.  
— Статья попалась занятная, — решает ответить Ханамия для разнообразия, лениво накручивая прядь отросших волос на палец. Откуда у него появилась эта привычка, он сам не может сказать. — Один придурок пишет о теории неслучайных встреч. Ерунда, конечно, но неплохо написано. Живенько так.  
— Странно, что ты решил почитать такое, — улыбается Киёши едва заметно, хотя Ханамия понимает, что ему действительно весело. И он удивлён. Придурок, было бы чему удивляться.  
— Чего не сделаешь от скуки, — фальшиво сетует Ханамия, усмехаясь. — Не на твою же вечно восторженную физиономию пялиться. Приятно иногда почитать что-нибудь бесполезное. Чувствуешь себя после ещё умнее, чем есть на самом деле. Правда, потом с тобой общаться совсем тяжело, но я уже привык.  
— Слишком умные люди обычно несчастны, Макото, — Киёши откладывает в сторону ноутбук и с удовольствием вытягивается во весь рост на старом диване в гостиной. Ханамия знает, что длина дивана — главный фактор, из-за которого Киёши не позволяет его вывезти на свалку. — И делают несчастными тех, кто их любит, получая при этом удовольствие. Хорошо, что я, по твоему мнению, не слишком умён. Тебе не приходится тратить много сил, чтобы выглядеть интеллектуально подавляюще на моём фоне.  
— На твоём, как ты выражаешься, фоне любой головоногий моллюск будет выглядеть интеллектуально, — бормочет Ханамия сквозь зубы. — Могу тебя просветить, что мне вообще не приходится напрягаться. А если и приходится, то это чтобы не заснуть от тоски.  
Он встаёт из-за стола и садится рядом с Киёши, отпихивая его к спинке дивана. А когда рука придурка сжимает его колено и ползёт вверх под футболку, азарт и раздражение привычно смешиваются в возбуждение, от которого накатывает медленная дрожь. Снаружи она незаметна, но Ханамия знает, что Киёши с первого же мгновения чувствует, где и когда она начинается. Киёши шутит, что взбудораженный Ханамия похож на землетрясение, а у него всегда хорошо срабатывает на них внутреннее чутьё. Хреновое у него чувство юмора всё-таки.  
Ханамию начинает трясти ровно в тот момент, когда ладонь Киёши обхватывает его член. Он обводит большим пальцем головку, сжимает и расслабляет пальцы, и эпицентр смещается куда-то под веки, через минуту взрываясь вспышкой белого света.  
— Дай! — хрипит Ханамия и протягивает руку за салфеткой. Киёши отводит его ладонь и всё делает сам, пока Ханамия переводит дыхание, мстительно щурясь на внушительный стояк. Он не собирается ничего делать, чтобы избавить Киёши от неудобства. По крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько минут.  
Ханамия знает правила игры с Киёши, которые уже столько лет не могут ему наскучить. Всегда же можно их изменить, что он и делает. Но Киёши мгновенно к ним приспосабливается и если не выходит победителем, то постоянно сводит всё к идеальной ничьей. Или это просто Ханамия так себя утешает.  
Он мрачно раздумывает ещё секунд пять, а затем сдаётся и расстёгивает на неподвижно лежащем Киёши джинсы. Он отсасывает ему, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот бессильно впивается пальцами в край дивана. Ханамия проводит языком по всей длине, нажимая где нужно, и наслаждается ощущением власти над Киёши. В постели всегда всё понятно без лишних слов.  
Киёши содрогается несколько раз и проводит пальцами по горлу Ханамии, пока он глотает, а потом они долго и лениво целуются.  
— Вечер проходит продуктивно, хотя столкновение интересов под видом столкновения принципов должно было уже остаться в глубоком прошлом, — глумливо вещает Ханамия, вытягиваясь рядом с Киёши. — Я просто хотел спокойно почитать и не рассчитывал на то, что ты станешь хватать меня за член.  
— Это всегда случается спонтанно, — объясняет Киёши, улыбаясь до ушей. — Не могу удержаться.  
— Никакого самоконтроля, — злорадно подтверждает Ханамия, облизывая всё никак не заживающий укус на нижней губе.  
— У тебя тоже, — парирует Киёши. И снова лезет целоваться, не давая Ханамии ответить. Да это и к лучшему — он всё равно не хочет отвечать. В такие минуты он позволяет себе расслабиться.  
— Так что там насчёт неслучайных встреч? — возвращает его Киёши к началу разговора, и Ханамия где-то секунды две напряжённо вспоминает, с чего началась беседа. Киёши и исходящее от него тепло сбивают Ханамию с темы. — Расскажешь, что ты там вычитал?  
— Лень. Ты всё равно ничего не поймёшь. Или скажешь какую-нибудь высокопарную чушь про любовь и самопожертвование. Лучше помолчи.  
Ханамия и сам лучше проглотит собственный язык, чем будет говорить об этом. Конечно, первые их разговоры полноценным общением не назовёшь, да он и не слишком любит вспоминать эти раздражающие словесные экзерсисы, в которых теоретически должен был побеждать он, а на деле... всякое бывало.  
— Всякое бывало... — задумчиво произносит он вслух, но, спохватившись, кривится, как будто проглотил лимон. У Киёши слишком радостное лицо сейчас. Почти как в семнадцать лет.  
— Не знаю, что ты там за статью нашёл, но я с самого начала знал, что всё это было неслучайно, — как всегда, придурок не может промолчать. — Ну почти.  
— Почти с начала или почти неслучайно? — не может не съязвить Ханамия. И, не дожидаясь ответа, кладёт руку на грудь Киёши. Возможно, чтобы послушать, как бьётся его дурацкое сердце. Или просто ощутить, что он не один.  
— Да, — покладисто кивает Киёши, подгребая его к себе. И Ханамия опять раздражается и восхищается его умением отвечать на вопросы. Потому что, кроме этого «да», он больше ничего не скажет, полагая, что сказанного достаточно.  
Ханамия едва слышно фыркает. Разумеется, достаточно. Более чем.  
— Этот парень высчитал по какой-то своей формуле вероятность повторной встречи для тех, кто уже встречался, но не имеет явных предпосылок для продолжения общения, — вдруг говорит Ханамия и сильно прижимается затылком к плечу Киёши. — У него как-то очень забавно вышло обосновать эту неизбежность. Совершенно антинаучно, но...  
— Это же просто теория, — Киёши обнимает его за плечи, притягивая ближе. — А ты практик. И я тоже. Поэтому у нас получилось. Надо было просто попробовать и... ведь получилось, Макото?  
— Поговорим об этом, когда ты научишься не называть меня по имени каждые три секунды.  
— Лет через тридцать?  
— Такому тормозу, как ты, может и не хватить. Но не меньше.  
— Договорились, — кивает Киёши и трогает ключицы Ханамии в вырезе домашней футболки, попеременно касаясь то губами, то языком.  
Ханамия прикрывает глаза и молча думает, насколько неслучайна их встреча, каков был процент вероятности, что всё сложится именно так, как сейчас, прикидывает варианты и злится, что он вообще воспринимает эту дичь всерьёз. А Киёши просто наслаждается минутами покоя и тем, что Ханамия такой мирный и домашний.  
— Тупейшая статья, — бормочет Ханамия, и пальцы свободной руки обводят скулы Киёши, едва касаясь кожи. — Только время зря потратил. А тут ещё ты...  
Он сонно опускает веки и нехотя цепляется ладонью за шею Киёши, то ли обнимая, то ли делая вялую попытку задушить.  
В оконное стекло бьёт косой дождь, фонари еле видны, и Киёши едва слышно сопит куда-то в висок, как всегда крепко притиснув к себе. Он не собирается спорить или отвечать. А Ханамия не ждёт ответа.  
Плевать на теории, сказанные и невысказанные глупости, неудобный диван, от которого затекает шея. Ханамия сейчас не желает быть слишком умным.  
Ему просто тепло.


	29. Лёгкое дыхание

\- Не могу понять какого демона?.. – недоумевает Ханамия вслух, и Киёши, само собой, понимает, кому это вкрадчиво-нарочитое недоумение предназначено. – Как ты смог уговорить меня участвовать в этой бредятине?  
\- Тебе же нравится, - пальцы Киёши скользят по отросшим чёрным волосам, разбирая пряди. Даже странно, как он так ловко справляется такими огромными ладонями. Он расчесывает Ханамию, чьи волосы еще влажные после душа и пахнут какой-то горьковатой травой с тревожным запахом. По крайней мере, Киёши так всегда кажется, когда он слышит этот запах. Вот именно что не чувствует, а слышит. Запах словно въедается под кожу, забивается в ноздри и начинает звучать легким недовольным шипением Ханамии, когда попадает в зону «слышимости» Киёши. Так, наверное, наркоманы реагируют на ширку, когда тебя выворачивает и ломает. И вот тогда включаются все органы восприятия, осязания и обоняния в организме, интуитивно вычисляя место, где можно достать дозу. Ханамия – доза длиною в жизнь, и с этой иглы Киёши уже не соскочить. Впрочем, это взаимно.  
Киёши улыбается и продолжает пропускать пряди Ханамии через пальцы, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не захватить их в горсть и не потянуть его к себе, чтобы впиться губами в открытое беззащитное горло.  
\- Ты же нарочно подставляешься, Макото! – укор в голосе Киёши настолько фальшиво звучит, что Ханамия лишь довольно ухмыляется, чуть откидываясь назад.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - почти мурлычет он, щурясь от удовольствия, и Киёши в какой-то миг кажется, что он видит, как Ханамия выпускает когти из-под длинных пальцев, которыми бездумно перебирает по подлокотнику дивана. - Хватит и того, что я разрешил тебе копаться в моих волосах.  
Ханамия замирает и стискивает подлокотник сильнее – тот факт, что Киёши распутывает его чуть влажные волосы, кажется совершенно интимным. Намного более личным, чем когда Киёши его трахает, к примеру.  
\- Как неприлично, Киёши, - провоцирует Ханамия сладким голосом, в котором в равных пропорциях смешались мёд и яд. – Взрослый и полноценный член общества, который платит налоги и ипотеку, ведет себя как подросток, которому дала одноклассница, и он с замирающим сердцем ожидает волшебной сказки, не зная, что всё было просто от скуки.  
\- Это не про меня уж точно, - Киёши чуть сильнее, чем нужно, дергает прядь, мстительно проводя расческой по шее, едва дотрагиваясь до покрывшегося гусиной кожей чуть смуглого затылка. – Не про нас. Ты дал мне точно не от скуки, если уж вспоминать нежный школьный возраст. Ты же меня ненавидел. И хотел. Мы оба ходили друг вокруг друга как два маньяка-психопата. То есть, ты точно был таким, а я всего лишь ничего не соображал. Ну, почти. Просто хотел тебя до безумия… странно, что у нас вообще в тот раз всё получилось, и ты не придушил меня утром каким-нибудь шнурком, выдернутым из любимых кроссовок. А теперь ты дрожишь.  
\- Холодно, идиот, - тут же недовольно ощеривается Ханамия, как всегда, не желая говорить о том, что и так понятно. – Я после душа вообще-то, а ты еще стоишь над головой и… и…  
Он яростно передергивает плечами от того, что ему в этот момент так хорошо и лениво, что ничего оскорбительного не приходит в голову. К тому же, он тоже невольно вспоминает их первый раз почти два десятка лет назад и тихо шипит сквозь зубы от непонимания, почему и сейчас, и тогда он ощущает, как его рвет на части от желания обладать Киёши? Хотя вот он, придурок этот. Здесь, рядом, только руку протяни. И никуда он уже не денется. И Ханамия, что самое смешное, не денется тоже. Он может получить то, что хочет в любую секунду и всё будет так, как ему нравится. Каждое движение судорожно прижимающегося к нему Киёши будет ровно тем, что он хочет.  
Воздух в комнате словно густеет, с трудом проталкиваясь в легкие, а Киёши молчит и всё настойчивее и нежнее пытает Ханамию, выглаживая до состояния лучшего шелка уже почти высохшие пряди. И едва ощутимо гладит его по затылку, чуть нажимая большим пальцем у основания шеи под позвонком.  
Ханамия неожиданно вспоминает, что еще может делать треклятый Киёши эти самыми пальцами и ладонями, и его бросает в жар. Он слегка тянет футболку вниз – прикрыть стояк и остудить шею и ключицы, которые чёртов Киёши то и дело задевает, словно случайно.  
Молчит и лапает. Волосы на макушке Ханамии слегка шевелятся от горячего дыхания сзади и он не выдерживает, закидывая голову назад.  
Влажный язык пробегает по сухим и теплым губам Киёши, и жёсткий поцелуй, больше похожий на укус, слегка рассеивает напряжение и туман в глазах. Расческа падает на пол, и Ханамия еще несколько секунд терзает губы Киёши, кусая их. А потом медленно разрывает поцелуй и, не меняя положения головы, смотрит на растерянное и довольное лицо Киёши.  
\- Когда смотришь вверх ногами, у тебя лицо еще глупее, чем на самом деле, - заявляет он, растянув губы в глумливой усмешке.  
\- У тебя тоже, - не остается в долгу Киёши и снова лезет целоваться. Каждый нерв громко вибрирует, отзываясь на движения его языка. И скользнувшая под резинку трусов ладонь так же замечательно справляется со стояком, как до этого с расчесыванием Ханамии. Несколько правильных движений, знакомые пальцы на горячем стволе, белая вспышка перед глазами и короткий стон, который Ханамия тщетно пытается сдержать. Он нервно заправляет член в трусы, стискивая зубы, чтобы не было слышно, как он прерывисто дышит. С таким дыханием после оргазма никаких признаний не нужно – и так всё понятно.  
\- Высокая концентрация желания, как у любого недоумка с розовой ватой вместо мозгов, - он проводит рукой по вставшему члену Киёши, лишь бы что-то сказать. – Хочешь меня трахнуть?  
\- Нет, - говорит Киёши, и Ханамия недоумённо распахивает глаза. Он не думал, что ему будет так неприятен этот ответ. Но прежде чем он начинает злиться, Киёши вдруг крепко прижимает его к себе, обнимая. – То есть, хочу, конечно, но чуть позже.  
Он утыкается носом в волосы Ханамии, которые пахнут тревожной травой, и осторожно прихватывает губами длинную черную прядь, втягивая в рот, и медленно тянет, придерживая волосы Ханамии языком. А потом еще раз, и еще. Ханамия еле дышит – если бы он не кончил минуту назад, его бы снова колотило в оргазме от тока в позвоночнике.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – с ненавистью бормочет он, хаотично шаря пальцами по спине Киёши. – Это слишком… это уже слишком.  
\- Как в первый раз? Так было страшно тогда трогать тебя... я думал - свихнусь, – улыбается Киёши, но Ханамия, открыв глаза, видит, что он тоже едва сдерживается. – Я сам сегодня удивился, когда ты разрешил тебя расчесывать. Ты лучше всех, знаешь?  
\- Само собой, - неприкрытый восторг в голосе придурка немного успокаивает, как всегда в такие моменты, когда Ханамия знает, что опасно близок к тому, чтобы признаться в какой-нибудь несусветной глупости. Хорошо, что Киёши никогда ему этого не позволяет, удерживая на краю.  
Ханамии внезапно приходит в голову, что такой момент, наверное, скоро наступит, но почему-то эта мысль не вызывает в нем отторжения. Даже наоборот. Ханамии кажется, что он в последние годы совсем не против озвучить свои эмоции вербально. Как-нибудь потом.  
Он легко и аккуратно приникает губами ко рту Киёши, напряженно прислушиваясь к тому, что творится внутри. Ощущение тянущее, болезненно-острое, как укол несколькими иглами одновременно в точки, где сходятся все нервные узлы. Солнечное сплетение, к примеру. И чуть левее.  
\- Сделай, как было, - он одним легким движением наклоняется и подхватывает с пола упавшую расческу. Так быстро, что Киёши кажется, что Ханамия движется не как материальное тело, а как ртуть или что-то в этом роде. Киёши помнит, с каким неприкрытым восторгом Ханамия как-то рассказывал ему про это вещество и показывал слайды и видео ролики. Теперь понятно почему – он сам такой. Его невозможно удержать, заставить или загнать в рамки. Он делает, что хочет и травит до смерти любого, кто не соблюдает элементарных правил безопасности рядом. Он прекрасен.  
Киёши распирает от всего, что он хотел бы сказать, но он просто берет расческу и снова проводит по слегка спутанным волосам Ханамии, аккуратно расправляя отросшие пряди.  
И в комнате, где воздух только что поднимался до точки кипения, снова восстанавливается полное спокойствие.  
\- Какого демона я вообще тебе позволил?.. – снова недоумевает Ханамия, прикрыв глаза.  
И гладит запястье свободной руки Киёши кончиками пальцев.  
Оба делают вид, что им всё это снится.


	30. О пользе статистики

— В мире много людей, которые тебе статистически подходят. А для меня — никто, кроме тебя, — Киёши гладит растянувшегося на кровати Ханамию по тёплой влажной спине между лопаток. — Ты мог бы строить свои отношения много с кем.  
— Да что ты? — тянет Ханамия, гадко осклабившись. — Просвети меня, умник, мне срочно нужны подробности.  
Киёши понимает, что вступил на опасную тропу, и испытывает привычную смесь удовольствия и адреналинового прихода. Только Ханамия обладает умением вызывать в нём это чувство. И Киёши наслаждается ситуацией, зная, что долго молчать нельзя.  
— Если, конечно, посчитал бы это целесообразным и нужным, — добавляет он через пару секунд. И, чувствуя под пальцами, как спина Ханамии покрывается гусиной кожей, накидывает на них угол одеяла. Для этого ему приходится перегнуться через голого Ханамию и подобрать одеяло с пола, куда они его сбили в процессе.  
«Неплохой трах», — всегда говорит Ханамия, сардонически скривив губы. И Киёши всегда улыбается, соглашаясь. Почему бы нет? Неважно, как называет это Ханамия. Главное, что он так не думает. Когда он едва дышит, стиснув зубы, пока член Киёши двигается в его заднице, и кончает под ним или на нём, до судорог поджимая пальцы ног, простым трахом это трудно назвать.  
— Гадкая штука — статистика, особенно для тех, кто в ней ничего не смыслит, — лицемерно сетует Ханамия, а внутри у него всё вопит от восторга и чистой, незамутнённой злости. От того, как Киёши выворачивает всё наизнанку. Да он сам — мечта любой девушки, которая жаждет спокойствия, крепких отношений и романтики. Вот только Ханамия злорадствовал бы, как какой-нибудь вопящий чибис, когда эта самая гипотетическая девушка поймала бы такой облом, что в ужасе бежала бы прочь от милашки Теппея, глотая слёзы. Потому что чёртов Киёши совершенно далёк от того самого идеала, образ которого он давно и целенаправленно создал, чтобы было проще жить. Ну и, разумеется, этот идиот помешан на дружбе и сострадании, что, само собой, не добавляет ему сентиментальности и полной самоотдачи для каких-то любовных отношений. Конечно, ни для кого, кроме Ханамии. Потому что именно Ханамия видит его насквозь и хочет в точности то, что Киёши может дать.  
Именно сейчас, сию минуту. После уже случившихся двух заходов.  
«Любовные, блядь, отношения», — повторяет про себя Ханамия несколько раз и чувствует, как слова вяжут рот горьковато-терпким вкусом лимонной корки. Это ничего. Он уже привык за столько лет к тому, что они у них есть. Ханамия любит лимоны и, наверное, этого самого придурка, который сейчас дышит ему прямо в губы и греет по ночам. А ещё висит его первым контактом во всех телефонных списках и медицинских картах. Если вдруг что-то произойдёт, придурок узнает об этом первым и сразу же. И сможет всё исправить.  
Пальцы Ханамии ползут вниз, минуя впадину пупка Киёши и дорожку тёмных волосков. Пальцы Ханамии знают дорогу в совершенстве. И смыкаются на полувставшем члене, размазывая выступившую смазку по тёмно-розовой головке. Участившееся дыхание Киёши так хорошо успокаивает и возбуждает одновременно. Ханамия любит раскладывать противоречивые ощущения на составляющие. Это как химический эксперимент в лаборатории. Усыпляет гнев и даёт чувство безопасности. Чаще всего ложной, но так даже интереснее.  
— Я тебя сейчас опять трахну, — хрипло сообщает ему Киёши, устраивая обе ладони у Ханамии на пояснице, и тут же скользит ниже, поглаживая большими пальцами ямочки на заднице. — И это предупреждение, а не просьба. Ты такой... такой...  
Киёши покусывает губу, подбирая слова, которые выразили бы его чувства в этот момент, и в тысячный раз с грустью убеждается, что лучшие умы человечества их ещё не изобрели. Когда он видит Ханамию в своей постели, который издевательски скалит зубы и жмётся к нему всем телом. Провоцирует. Заставляет терять голову и ощущать себя не взрослым человеком, а гормонально озабоченным от недотраха подростком. И это при том, что их сексуальная жизнь и так достаточно активна. Более чем.  
Хотя иногда Киёши считает, что ему мало. Но это потому, что Ханамия ему недодаёт словами. Сексом додаёт, прикосновениями, всем своим существованием с ним вместе. А вот слов не хватает. Когда Киёши думает об этом, то всегда начинает ругать себя за жадность. У него есть сам Ханамия, зачем ему ещё и какие-то слова? Но всё равно хочется.  
— Я такой, — издеваясь, подтверждает Ханамия, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной Киёши. — А вот ты — косноязычный болван. И нихрена не разбираешься в статистике.  
Он направляет член Киёши в себя и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, звуках и запахах. Слова не пахнут и трогать их нельзя, а вот член Киёши сжимать в себе, ощущая каждое биение и вену, — можно. Поэтому Ханамия не любит те самые слюнявые слова, которые (он знает) жаждет услышать от него Киёши. Но они не имеют под собой материальной основы и поэтому не являются доказательством. Зачем говорить то, что обесценивает всё настоящее, что у них есть?  
— Люблю тебя, — как всегда, шепчет Киёши, кончая внутри Ханамии, и Ханамия привычно кривит губы, тычась ими в его плечо, и выдыхает что-то, понятное только ему самому. Киёши уже даже не вслушивается, вылавливая в этом вздохе только настроение. В конце концов, это намного больше, чем слова.  
— Ну конечно, что ты ещё можешь сказать? — бормочет Ханамия, как только обретает дыхание, чтобы ответить что-то членораздельное. — Как вообще тебе не надоедает говорить одно и то же столько лет? Или ты считаешь, что я такой же придурок, как ты, который не понял это с первого раза?  
— Мне этого не хватает, Макото, ты же знаешь, — вздыхает Киёши и чуть отодвигается, выскальзывая из него. — Слова тоже нужны. Ведь не зря люди научились говорить.  
Ханамия пренебрежительно дёргает плечом и сжимает ягодицы, пытаясь удержать и продлить чувство наполненности, но понимает, что слишком вымотан. Наверное, из-за этого он злится и вполовину не так сильно, как мог бы.  
— Судя по тебе, всё-таки зря, — не может удержаться он от колкости. — Но, допустим, в моём исполнении это звучало бы не так убого. Можешь представить, что у меня временное помутнение разума на почве общения с тобой, и я тебе тоже говорю, что я тебя...  
Ханамия вдруг замолкает. А в следующую секунду его лицо темнеет от злости и становится совсем некрасивым. И несчастным. Но Киёши считает, что не видел зрелища прекраснее, чем этот сбитый с толку самим собой Ханамия. Не считая того, что он прекрасен в любом своём состоянии. Киёши знает, что друзья и даже недруги считают его самого полностью ненормальным, но не спорит ни с одним из них даже от скуки. Любить Ханамию и считать его прекрасным и удивительным — всё равно что неутешительный диагноз психиатра. Твои родные в ужасе, а тебе плевать и ты счастлив. У тебя есть Ханамия, и нет осознания того, что ты полностью свихнулся. Только ослепительный солнечный свет и много воздуха, от которого кружится голова. Ханамия разложит этот воздух на составляющие элементы, ощутимо пнёт по нужному колену и назовёт тебя идиотом. И от этого мозги слегка встанут на место, но недостаточно для того, чтобы думать о ком-то ещё, кроме него. Ханамия просто этого не позволит.  
— Макото, ты чудо, — лицо Киёши сияет от счастья так, словно в голове у придурка включили лампочку ватт на двести. — Не надо ничего говорить. Просто будь всегда таким вот... вот таким.  
Он аккуратно трогает губы Ханамии своими, словно ловит с них те слова, которые готовы были с них слететь.  
— Кретин ненормальный, — шипит Ханамия, утыкаясь носом во впадину между ключицами Киёши. — Я тут перед ним наизнанку выворачиваюсь, а он мелет всякую херню. Определись уже, что тебе вообще нужно. Или я, или этот вот... пиздёж.  
Ханамия ругается так грубо крайне редко, только тогда, когда он сильно растерян.  
Киёши смеется и, снова подбирая упавшее одеяло, несильно кусает Ханамию за загривок, зная, что оставит под волосами след своих зубов. И Ханамия будет орать, изрыгая самые гнусные ругательства, а потом вырубится, обхватив его руками и ногами. И не шевельнётся до утра, полностью отдав контроль над собой. Слова... ну и хрен с ними, что они вообще такое — просто движение воздуха. А доверившийся до обморока Ханамия — зрелище не для слабонервных атеистов. Собственно, никто его таким никогда не видел и не увидит, кроме Киёши.  
А в статистику всё равно ни один из них не вписывается.


	31. Black Hole Sun

— Макото, что нужно смешать, чтобы получился взрыв? — вдруг спрашивает Киёши, пока его пальцы скользят в чёрных волосах Ханамии. Ханамия лежит у него на коленях и даже не удивляется, зная, что у его придурка в голове иногда возникают совершенно странные идеи.  
— Лично тебе предлагаю тротил и тринитротолуол, и идиотские вопросы отпадут за ненадобностью, — лениво отвечает он, недовольно скривив губы. — Не отвлекайся.  
Он слегка меняет положение головы, чтобы Киёши было удобнее копаться в его волосах. Киёши едва заметно улыбается, быстро взъерошивая тёмные пряди — Ханамия обожает, когда его гладят по волосам, только никогда не признаётся. Но они все эти годы живут именно так, не озвучивая вербально свои интерперсональные отношения, поэтому слов даже и не нужно. Жизнь с Ханамией — это как прогуливаться по минному полю, зная, что план этого самого поля затерялся ещё в процессе проектировки.  
— Ну и к чему это было сказано? — голос Ханамии звучит неожиданно громко, и Киёши даже не сразу понимает, о чём его спрашивают. — Что это ты собрался смешивать и взрывать? Хотя у такого косорукого болвана, как ты, вряд ли получится даже соль к соде добавить. Но всё-таки?..  
— Да так, просто мысли разные в голову лезут, — выражение лица Киёши всегда такое странное... даже, скорее, пытливое, когда он смотрит на Ханамию. Ханамии всегда и хорошо, и неуютно, словно Киёши смотрит на него, как в последний раз. Или как-то так. Он сам не может до конца определить, именно это его и бесит все эти годы. Неопределённость и полное безоговорочное доверие. И всё остальное, о чём Ханамия не любит думать словами.  
— Какие ещё мысли? — хмыкает он, чтобы отвлечься от ощущения лёгкой паники и тёплых пальцев Киёши. — Какие у тебя вообще могут быть мысли, когда ты копошишься у меня в волосах?  
— Ну, разные, — тут же начинает обстоятельно объяснять Киёши, пока его пальцы спускаются к затылку Ханамии, слегка массируя кожу. — Вот, знаешь, если добавить Киёши к Ханамии, то это будет что-то типа... как ты там сказал?.. тротила и тринитротолуола. Первые секунды тишина, а потом взрыв, и разруха, и всё разлетается на куски. И мы снова сами по себе. Так уже было раньше, ведь правда?  
— Ты классический идиот, я тебе уже это не раз говорил, — желчно шипит Ханамия, щурясь, словно змея. — Только тебе приходит в голову такая дичь. Ничего подобного не было. И не будет, надеюсь. Если только тебе действительно не придёт в голову совершать химические опыты, в которых ты смыслишь меньше, чем Ямазаки в балете. Прекрати меня бесить и не отвлекайся.  
Он снова укладывает голову на колени Киёши и требовательно приподнимает бровь. Ханамия даже под страхом смерти не скажет Киёши ничего больше. Он просто не сможет выговорить того, что составляет суть всех их отношений, а по сути — невыносимую невозможность быть не вместе. Ханамия ещё несколько раз произносит это про себя, раздражаясь пафосу придуманной фразы. Но в этом вся их совместная жизнь — яд, желчь, доверие, секс и немного пафоса. Странные ингредиенты для состава, который намертво скрепил их на все эти годы. И Киёши это тоже прекрасно понимает, но всё равно провоцирует. Впрочем, как и всегда, все эти паршивые двадцать лет.  
Ханамия хмурится, внезапно не соглашаясь с определением «паршивый», и притягивает Киёши за шею к своему лицу.  
— Ты ничего не смыслишь во взрывах, — с превосходством первоклассного химика бормочет он прямо в губы Киёши. — Поэтому не говори то, в чём не разбираешься. Всё это время... это было... неплохо. Даже лучше. И прекрати так на меня смотреть.  
Ханамия тянет Киёши на себя, и они долго целуются, смешивая дыхание. Ханамия не хочет, чтобы Киёши снова задавал неудобные вопросы, на которые стрёмно отвечать. Хотя за столько лет уже можно было научиться.  
— Как? — всё-таки спрашивает Киёши, и чуть ли не впервые Ханамия не видит ни тени улыбки в его глазах. — Как я смотрю на тебя, Макото?  
Ханамия криво усмехается, понимая, что хочет ответить. Наверное, они просто стали взрослыми и ему уже не страшно остаться одному. Двадцать лет — хорошее испытание собственного безумия.  
— Так, как будто я чего-то стою... нет, стою всего в том мире, который ты знаешь, — медленно отвечает он, заглядывая в расширившиеся зрачки Киёши. — И ты, конечно же, прав. Мне это нравится. Больше так никто не умеет на меня смотреть.  
Ханамия обхватывает его шею и ощущает, как сильно его обнимают в ответ. Он решает, что, если это прекратится, он распадётся на миллионы простых и ничтожных молекул и никто вовеки не сможет собрать его воедино.  
— И сколько ещё мне всё это терпеть? — мученически закатывает глаза Ханамия, безнадёжно понимая, что всё уже абсолютно неизменно. Он нашёл свою константу, и его вселенная обрела завершённую структуру. И этот невыносимый и совершенно необходимый болван будет раздражать его до самой смерти.  
— Всегда, — отвечает Киёши так, словно ждал этого вопроса каждую минуту. — Всегда, Макото.  
И Ханамия тихо шипит от раздражения, кусая его за нижнюю губу.  
Киёши обнимает его обеими руками, за окном шуршит по асфальту дождь, звёзды рождаются и гаснут, а Ханамию наконец отпускает.  
— Мне больше не больно, — легко признаётся он. — Ты слишком долго был рядом. Не знаю, как я вообще тебя выношу.  
— Для меня это тоже загадка, — улыбка Киёши в полумраке комнаты словно размазана по измерениям и слоям воздуха. От неё трудно дышать и невозможно не смотреть. — Но ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю.  
— Ужасно, — язвит Ханамия, потому что не может иначе. — Я тоже. И убери это потрясение с физиономии, сейчас глазные яблоки выпадут.

***

В Токио хлещет редкий для этого времени года ливень.  
Рыжий верзила приходит домой, снимает мокрую куртку и привычно ругается с лохматым соседом по квартире, отскребая жвачку от ножки стола.  
Взъерошенный очкарик прячется под козырьком на детской площадке и кутает в ярко-жёлтый дождевик девочку лет шести, поразительно похожую на мать. Девочка громко смеётся, откидывая со лба непослушную чёлку, а её отец скрывает улыбку за строгими уговорами.  
В другой половине планеты, в залитой солнцем Калифорнии, во дворе двухэтажного частного дома, высокий парень готовит суши для своей Тени, а его красные волосы смешно торчат на затылке. Тень сидит здесь же и внимательно наблюдает за процессом готовки, едва заметно улыбаясь кончиками губ.  
А Ханамия, закрыв глаза, позволяет Киёши любить его. Он открыт полностью, до последнего атома, и его мозг наконец эмоционально отформатирован.  
Странно любить кого-то, когда ты всю жизнь избегал осознания этого факта.  
Но если этот кто-то — Киёши, то всё становится абсолютно законченным.  
А значит — единственно правильным.


	32. Всё продолжается

Новый год злит Ханамию. Нет, не сам факт его прихода и празднования, а то, что Киёши всегда шумно радуется ему, украшает дом, готовит, ползает с тряпками по всем углам и постоянно что-то мурлычет себе под нос, периодически улыбаясь недовольному Ханамии. Который, конечно же, считает все эти всеобщие праздники чушью собачьей и полным бредом в голову укушенного их поколения. И нескольких десятков предыдущих.  
\- Ну и зачем ты тут надрываешься? – Ханамия отрывает глаза от монитора и снимает очки, устало потирая глаза. Чёртов Киёши все-таки заставил их носить, хорошо еще, что очки Ханамии идут. Он втайне считает, что они делают его изящнее и стремительнее… по крайней мере, Киёши они заводят на раз.  
Ханамия снисходительно усмехается и довольно щурится, вспоминая тот вечер. Впрочем, и об остальных ничего плохого он сказать не может. Дни, вечера и ночи с его придурком всегда разные, хотя как они умудряются не повторятся за столько-то лет совместного существования, для Ханамии, который всегда стремится к точным объяснениям до сих пор остается загадкой.  
\- Для нас? – полуотвечает-полуспрашивает Киёши, и Ханамия раздраженно дышит через нос. Всё как всегда, радостно-дебильная улыбка Киёши бесит как обычно, и мироздание балансирует на весах их нестабильной ячейки грёбаного общества, с которым Ханамия мирится, но не считает лучшей системой мироустройства.  
\- Вот уж без твоего маханья тряпками у меня под носом я точно мог бы обойтись, - пренебрежительно фыркает Ханамия. – Боишься, что Тошигами не придёт и не принесёт тебе удачу, бедненький Киёши?  
\- Традиции еще никто не отменял, - смеется Киёши, вытирая пыль в углах. – Мало ли… а вдруг всё правда? А мы со своим рационализмом испортим себе год?  
\- У тебя нет рационализма, - ехидствует Ханамия. - И как я полжизни жил без всей этой бессмысленной ерунды?  
\- Плохо, - Киёши игнорирует сарказм и мимолетно улыбнувшись, идет в их небольшую кухню, попутно чмокнув Ханамию в макушку. Ханамия зло передергивает плечами – нарочно же так делает, знает же, что Ханамия не любит таких прикосновений. Слишком небрежных. Или полностью, до крови и умопомешательства, или не трогай вообще. – Плохо ты жил, Макото. И я тоже. Не могу сказать, что совсем, но до тебя было очень… пусто. Никак. Только я сразу этого не понимал, думал, мне просто скучно и спокойно.  
\- Мало острых ощущений, Теппей? - тянет Ханамия, гадко улыбаясь улыбкой времен противостояния Сейрин и Киридая… вернее, их с Киёши первого знакомства, тянущего на палату с мягкими стенами где-нибудь в тихом пригороде Токио. – Еще бы, до меня ты жил, как в теплом первичном бульоне, набитом простейшими организмами. Даже не верится, что такому недотёпе так повезло.  
\- Мне тоже, - миролюбиво соглашается Киёши. – Но только везением всё не объяснить, правда?  
Ханамия зачарованно слушает, как шуршит рис, который Киёши сыпет в рисоварку. Ханамии иногда кажется, что так шуршала бы земля, которой засыпают его могилу, но он находит этот звук довольно уютным. Социопатия – удобный термин, которым можно объяснить абсолютно всё. Даже его патологическую тягу к Киёши Теппею примерно последние двадцать лет. Но после того, как он недавно вслух признал это при самом Киёши, что-то объяснять или рефлексировать, зло ощериваясь по каждому поводу и без, кажется уже совсем бессмысленным. Ханамия смутно ощущает, что всё это больше похоже на оправдания перед самим собой за невозможность обходиться без Киёши. Слабость человека перед обстоятельствами. Или насмешкой мироздания, что, в общем-то, одно и то же. Смириться с фактом все же пришлось и в момент признания жить стало неизмеримо легче. Хотя, Ханамия вынужден был признать, что основная его проблема была именно в доверии. Его собственном доверии. У сволочного Киёши, как оказалось, этой проблемы не было вовсе. Безусловная любовь, демон бы его побрал.  
\- Везением вообще ничего нельзя объяснить, - четко произносит Ханамия и идет в кухню. Его раздражает, что он общается с Киёши через всю квартиру, как будто эти несколько метров превращаются в вакуум, через который трудно докричаться, как раньше. Вакуум за двадцать лет сжался до минимума, но иногда Вселенная показывает, что она сильнее Ханамии, который тут же бросается исправлять эту возмутительную ситуацию.  
Киёши слышит шорох за спиной и улыбается – ему нравится, когда Ханамия спорит с ним, пытаясь оказаться как можно ближе. Наверное, чтобы лучше все контролировать. Или хотя бы как-нибудь, задыхается от злости и бессилия Ханамия, когда Киёши вжимается в него, обхватывая обеими руками как можно крепче.  
А потом Киёши вмазывается губами в его губы, и Ханамия может только чувствовать соль, и ярость, и влажный язык, вылизывающий его рот. Он задыхается и готов вырвать из груди сердце, правда, точно не знает, своё или Киёши. Но если бы он желал смерти, то, наверное, выбрал бы именно такую. Ему кажется, что он вонзает пальцы в спину Киёши, как нож в масло, и готов все сильнее сжимать их, пока не доберется и не сожмет изо всех сил в ладонях его печень, легкие, сердце и все остальные жизненно важные органы, которые принадлежат только ему. Ханамия не может по-другому, хоть и боится своей обсессии. Но, как любой умный маньяк, объясняет такую одержимость излишней эмоциональностью. Только вот саму зацикленность на Киёши Теппее объяснить рационально не может.  
\- С Новым годом, Макото, – Киёши переводит дыхание, отрываясь от губ Ханамии, и ловко слизывает каплю крови с нижней губы. – Что бы я без тебя делал?  
\- Сдох бы давно, и дал мне жить спокойно, - бормочет Ханамия, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость, а мозгу - умение думать. – Но ты же везучий сукин сын.  
\- Еще какой, - соглашается Киёши. Разжимать руки он явно не собирается. – Ты даже не представляешь, Макото.  
И снова целует Ханамию так, что у него темнеет в глазах.  
Потом Ханамия долго сидит на табурете и наблюдает, как Киёши готовит целую вереницу традиционных блюд. Этот процесс происходит из года в год и стал уже их собственным ритуалом - думает Ханамия, беспомощно залипая взглядом на крупных ладонях Киёши.  
А к вечеру Киёши вытаскивает из какого-то богами забытого угла кораблики таракабунэ и засовывает их под подушки на футоне под уничижительным взглядом Ханамии.  
\- Пусть вещие сны приснятся, - объясняет он свой идиотизм, как всегда, улыбаясь до ушей, и Ханамия, к своему удивлению молчит. Ладно, пусть будут эти хреновы кораблики, если Киёши такой болван.  
Они полночи занимаются сексом, и Ханамия, улучив момент, злорадно отшвыривает таракабунэ вместе с подушками в угол.  
А потом до утра ему снится Киёши.  
Как и всегда.


End file.
